


See You ✮ 𝑯𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝑿𝑯𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑿 𝑫𝒓𝒂𝒈𝒐𝒏 𝑩𝒂𝒍𝒍 ✮

by Pinktormaline



Category: Dragon Ball, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Best Friends, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktormaline/pseuds/Pinktormaline
Summary: Anyone with a heart, with a family, or with friends had experienced loss. No one survives unscathed.Every story of separation is different.I cannot say goodbye to those whom I have grown to love, for the memories we have made will last a lifetime, and will never know goodbye.I would rather say 'See you' for the word itself is a continuation of wonderful memories that are yet to come.But what will happen when there's no goodbye or another 'See you'?𝑾𝒊𝒍𝒍 𝒊𝒕 𝒃𝒆 𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝒍𝒂𝒔𝒕 𝒕𝒊𝒎𝒆 𝒕𝒐 𝒄𝒓𝒆𝒂𝒕𝒆 𝒂 𝒏𝒆𝒘 𝒎𝒆𝒎𝒐𝒓𝒚?
Relationships: Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Biscuit Krueger & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Killua Zoldyck & Zushi, Gon Freecs & Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Gon Freecs/Original Character(s), Gon Freecs/Original Female Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Female Character(s), Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐀/𝐍
> 
> The reason why I started this fanfic in the first place was because I was obsessed with Hunter x Hunter and Dragon Ball at that time. However, I’ve always wondered why there’s no romance in HxH.
> 
> When I started to watch Dragon Ball, I've been wondering that the concept of Ki and Nen is sort of similar (kind of, not literally). And there's a crazy idea popped in my head. How about I make a female character from Dragon Ball appeared in Hunter X Hunter, wouldn’t that be interesting?
> 
> Love,  
> 𝒫𝒾𝓃𝓀

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Son Ringo, the descendants of the legendary Son Goku was left alone to find seven crystalline sphere with the ability to call forth a wish-granting dragon, the Dragon Balls. She left her homeland at the age of twelve to participate the Hunter Exam. However, the examination is notorious for its low success rate and high probability of death.
> 
> She meets and befriends four other applicants: Gon, Kurapika, Leorio and Killua. Their friendship prevails throughout the many trials and threats while embarking the dangerous career of a Hunter.
> 
> Can Rin pass this formidable hurdle?
> 
> Action, adventure, laughter, romance, tragedy and more twisted fate in this extraordinary journey.

**Chapter 1 | Hunter Exam |**

My name is Rin, Son Ringo to be precise.

I'm a descendant of the Son family. The Son family is an ancient lineage of Saiyan who's known to be a naturally aggressive warrior race. Grandpa once said that the bloodline comes into existence from a legendary man named Son Goku. He was the first Saiyan on earth and was said to be the mightiest warrior alive! I don't know if my grandpa is exaggerating or anything, but he told me the tale of Son Goku like a bedtime story and I've even grown pretty much used to it. But still, the story never fails to make my eyes sparkle in admiration.

I have to admit it's pretty cool being a Saiyan. Being one of the Saiyan means that I am blessed with vast superhuman strength, speed, and durability far greater than that of humans. At least, that's all I've ever acknowledged so far.

I live with my grandpa in the mountain after my parents were gone four years ago. Grandpa said that our home is, in fact, the very place that the Son family resides since hundreds of years ago called Mount Paozu. It's pretty far from the town and I never once step foot out of the mountain. But that's all gonna end this very moment.

_'A Dragon Ball can grant any three wishes if you gather all seven of them, including bringing people back to life.'_

Ever since grandpa said that I've been thinking about it the whole time. I can't keep my thoughts away from it, it's like the word itself built an unknown motivation within me.

Staring at the four-star Dragon Ball in my hand, I held it firm. My eyes trailed to a small wooden frame on the side table. I saw my mother's love and my fathers child-like spirit. The corner of my lips twirled up in a small smile.

They left me-- both of them left without saying anything. Not even a goodbye or the words they usually said when they left... 'See you'.

What can I say, the most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained?

Now that grandpa also left, I don't know what to do. I'm all alone in this world and it frightened me.

So that's why I am determined to find the Dragon Balls so that I won't be alone anymore. Being alone with your feelings is the worst because you have nowhere to run. They're there, the memory of the past are dancing in my mind and all I can do is handle it.

But not anymore, because I'm going out of my shell to experience a new adventure beyond this mountain.

****************************

**Rin POV**

One thing I learned about this world after roaming aimlessly for a couple of weeks was that everything that is crucial revolves around the Hunter Exam. They said that whoever passed the Hunter Exam can become a Hunter and can practically do anything in this world; Including finding the Dragon Balls. After hearing about the exam, I'm sure I would find a clue or two about the Dragon Balls. So the first thing on my list was to find out more about the exam. Thus, I had traveled to different places for my personal quest. 

Now that I think about it, I must've been miles away from home now.

' _Home_ '... just the word was enough to make my shoulder slump as if there's a heavy burden growing on my back.

' _I miss home_...' I sighed.

That's when I sensed the warmth from my pocket. My hand instinctively reached for my pocket, feeling the warmth of the ball in it. I grabbed the ball from my pocket and gazed at it for a while.

_'The Four Star Dragon Ball...'_

I've been carrying the four-star Dragon Ball all this time while traveling. It's as if the ball itself made me feel unstoppable-- like nothing can stop me in order to achieve my dream.

 _'Can't give up yet, though!_ ' I fist pumped the air with my new determination blazing in my eyes.

At last, I had finally reached the port. It was said to have the ship that could lead me to the exam site. As it's supposed to be, it was full of people. My eyes widened at the scene.

_'I've never seen so many people before!'_

Looking at my surroundings, I felt all the more helpless.

 _'How am I suppose to know the right ship to sail?'_ I thought before taking a deep breath. I mustered my courage and finally decided to approach the first person I saw, hoping he would give me a clue about the Hunter Exam.

"Excuse me, hello mister," I politely called out to a man walking by with a briefcase. The man wore a complete suit and necktie as if he is going to work in an office or something. But that's definitely not the case.

He turned around and glanced at me. Then, he raised an eyebrow as if he's saying. 'What do you want?'

"Do you know about a ship going to Dolle Island?" 

Instead of giving me an answer, he just shrugged and walked off as if he hadn't heard a word I said.

_'Talk about being rude! This is what I get after being polite!?'_

The next person I asked was kind enough to give me a piece of information. He told me that I need to buy a ticket to Dolle Island. That's what I did and finally, I got on board. Once I set foot on the ship, I noticed that there's a lot of dangerous looking man aboard. Who wouldn't feel the chills? When every one of them was glaring daggers at me.

Suddenly, I felt like I had stepped foot in a whole new different world, for someone who was confined in the mountains for four years, it would be natural to feel out of place. However, I'm not gonna let them intimidated me.

 _'I'm a Saiyan warrior.'_ I chanted those words in order to calm my nerves. Being a Saiyan sure gave me the courage I need.

"What's a kid doing here?" One of them chided. He cocked his chin and the corner of his lips was crooked upwards in a mocking grin. Not to mention that look in his eyes-- Oh, that damn look in his eyes, it was as if he was looking down on a measly worm. A vein popped on my head as I gave a black look at the man. Somehow, it's like I hated to be looked down at just because I'm a kid, and not to mention a girl!

"I'm sorry but do you have a problem with that, old man?" I gave him a sweet smile.

"You got some nerve there little girl," Now, it was his turn to have a vein popping out of his head.

'What? Is this some kind of vein-popping contest? If it is, I'm sure gonna win this.' I scoffed.

"What's wrong old man, did I hit a nerve?" I provoked him intentionally and his eyes narrowed.

Without any warning, a balled up fist rushed straight to my face. But in the blink of an eye, his fist was landed on my palm. He was left frozen in shock with his mouth agape. Who wouldn't be surprised? I caught his fist as if I'm catching an apple easily.

I smirked and tighten my grip on his hand making him flinched in pain.

"It's not nice to hit a little girl, old man~," I released his hand with a slight shove.

He acted tough but his hand was softer than an apple. I swear if I gripped his hand any tighter than that, it might burst in blood.

As I walked past him, I heard him cursed incoherent words for the world to hear. That made the corner of my mouth quirked up.

_'I'm a Saiyan warrior.'_

That chant sure give me the confidence I needed.

********************

**Third person POV**

"What are you doing Katsuro!" A fat man yelled at the man known as Katsuro as he accidentally dropped his crate of green apples.

"At this rate, you'll never make a decent sailor," Another man snickered.

Katsuro tried to get up only to get his butt kicked. He fell over the crate helplessly causing the apples to scatter all over the floor. One of the apples rolled over to Rin's feet, she grabbed it and held it firm. Looking at those men, she realized they're still laughing their asses off.

"Why are you bent over?" They cackled at the poor man.

A cross-popping vein popped on her head.

"Hey losers!" Rin yelled grabbing their attention. They stopped laughing and their eyes were on her.

"What did you call us kid?" The fat man glared at her. Instead of being intimidated, Rin had a confident smirk on.

"Haven't your captain told you to do your job properly," She tossed the green apple slightly on her palm.

"Mind your own business, kid!" One of the guys yelled at the black haired girl.

Hearing the word 'kid' coming out of his mouth, sure ticked her off. Without any hesitation, she threw the green apple on her hand to his ugly face as if she's pitching a ball in a baseball game. The impact was so strong it knocked him over the wooden floor.

"....!"

He fainted on the ground with a vibrant red mark on his face as the green apple rolled over to his side. His nose was probably broken due to the blood trailing out of it.

"Hah! Serve you right!" Rin smiled victoriously at her feat. Her grin grew wider as the captain appeared and scolded them not to slack off.

Katsuro, the poor guy from earlier, collected the scattered green apples in rush and placed them in the crate, after all, the captain had scolded him too. Feeling sorry for the poor guy, Rin helped Katsuro out by picking the green apples on the floor nearby.

"Here," She held out the green apples to him.

"Thank you." He thanked her before quickly standing up with the heavy crate of green apples in his hands-- dashing off the deck.

She watched the guy ran off with a satisfying smile. Rin was proud of her actions even though she literally knocked a guy out and even break his nose! But in the end, she managed to help an innocent guy in return. With that, she began to walk away.

Unbeknownst to her, that there's a young boy with spiky black hair in a green outfit was watching her just now with a smile crept on his innocent face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> Hello everyone, thank you for reading this story! To be honest, I'm not exactly new to this whole writing thing. I've posted my story on Wattpad and I'm just trying my luck with my story here. I'm practically new here in AO3, so please forgive the mistakes I made, I'll be sure to learn how things work here as I continue to update my story here. 
> 
> Anyway, If you guys are interested in this story, you can check out this story on wattpad @pinktormaline. It currently has 76 chapters (ongoing) and one completed side story. You can also follow me on my instagram and tumblr @pinktormaline for more of my writings and artworks.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this! I'll be happy to hear feedback from the readers.
> 
> Love,  
> 𝒫𝒾𝓃𝓀


	2. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Rin POV**

The waves grew so large that the vessel was dwarfed, riding up and down the mighty swelling sea like a child's toy. Inside the ship, there was no staying still unless the person was anchored in place.

I swear if anyone had seasick, they'll be dead by now.

It's pretty weird when the weather was perfectly fine but the next thing you know, you're stuck in an enormous storm.

I sat crossed-leg at the corner of the room getting a good view of what's transpiring. Let's see, all my eyes could lay on were the ashen-faced of almost everyone in the room, some of them clung to a wooden bucket as if it were a life raft, there were also those who had given up the will to stay awake and lay there on the floor half dead.

Seriously, are they really dying?!

"Here are some herbs." Just then, I noticed a boy in a green outfit helping a man that looks like he's gonna puke any second now.

As I stared at the boy, I realized that he's the only boy on this ship. What's more, he looked around my age.

_'How interesting...'_

I look around and my eyes landed on a blonde haired boy that looks like a couple of years older than me laying on a hammock. He's reading a book casually as if the storm didn't even exist. Now that's an impressive feat. But unlike the spiky haired boy, he couldn't care less about the people in the room.

Next, there's another guy that I seemed to recognize sitting on the corner of the room. He was chewing on a green apple and complaining about how sour it was.

Yes! That's right! He's the guy that ignored my question at the port. So he's entering the Hunter Exam too, huh? Talk about a bad first impression.

I finally let out a defeated sigh with my head leaning against the wooden wall. I don't even know what to do. I'm just sitting here doing nothing. You can say that I'm socially awkward since I don't really know how to make friends.

Give me a break! I lived in the mountains with no one else other than my grandpa. I'm practically a caveman or should I say a cavegirl. I can't just go out there and say; "Hey, I'm new to the world! Can we be friends?"

That thought made me shrugged.

I used to remember when grandpa told me about The Legendary Son Goku. He said that he had a team of strong warriors called The Z fighters and they were all his precious friends. Grandpa also mentioned that Goku had always strive to protect what precious to him even risking his life for it.

I wonder, can I get a friend that I care so much to risk my life on them?

Before I could think of anything, the captain had summoned the four of us and right now, he's here standing in front of us.

"I called you guys here to answer my question. First, tell me your name," he started.

"I'm Gon!" The boy in the green outfit raised his hand in the air cheerfully.

"I'm Rin!" I said with excitement equal to his.

"I'm Kurapika." The blonde hair boy said in a calm tone.

"It's Leorio." The other guy followed.

"Why do you want to become a Hunter?" The captain continued.

"Hey! If you're not an examiner, you can't boss us around!" Leorio pointed his index finger to the captain.

"Just answer the question!"

"My dad is a Hunter. I left Whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a Hunter." Gon said with his dazzling brown eyes twinkling.

"Hey, kid! You're not supposed to answer his question!" Leorio barked.

"I wanna become a Hunter because I need to find a treasurable artifact, they say being a Hunter will allow you to do that," I said.

"Hey, kid didn't you hear what I just said?! You're not supposed to answer it."

Hearing the word ' _kid_ ' coming out of his mouth ticks me off. A vein popped out of my head the minute the word rolled out of his mouth.

"I can say whatever the hell I want! So why should I listen to you? You're not my parents!" I lashed out.

"You're pretty rude for a little girl! Why is a kid like you entering this exam anyway? You don't even have a hope to pass."

"Don't look down on me just because I'm a girl! I'm strong ya know! I can beat the crap out of you in a single punch!" I felt my rage swirling within me.

"Hey! Aren't you younger than I am? Show some respect!"

"Why should I? You were the one disrespecting me! Why is a guy like you entering this exam anyway?!"

"Calm down guys..." Gon said as he tried to calm us down and so we backed down.

I crossed my arm with a huff.

"I'm not going to reveal why I'm here," Leorio said.

"I agree with Leorio," Kurapika said with a calm voice.

"It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions by offering a plausible lie. However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. That said if I were to tell you the truth. I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I cannot provide an answer." He said.

"In other words, you refuse to answer my question." The captain concluded.

"Hey, Katsuro! Tell the examination board that we are having two more dropouts." The two guys were shocked as their eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" Kurapika asked.

"You still haven't figured it out? The Hunter Examination has already begun. The examiners can't examine you all. So they assigned me to examine you. And I have the right to pass anyone." The captain smirked.

"The guys who can't even stand from a single storm failed. They're disqualified. So if I were you, better think about your answers." The captain continued.

"What he said." Gon said while earning a scowl from Leorio.

Kurapika sighed. "I am the last survivor of the Kurta clan. Four years ago, they were annihilated by a band of criminals called the Phantom Troupe. I wish to become a hunter to hunt down that band."

"So you wanted to become a Hunter for revenge?" I looked at his eyes and noticed they flickered in a brilliant red.

"Yes, I wish to become a Blacklist Hunter and hunt the Phantom Troupe." He nodded slightly.

"Hm... a Blacklist Hunter, eh? But boy, you would end up dying." The captain stated.

"I do not fear death," Kurapika replied.

"Why aren't you scared of death? You can't come back to life once you're dead." I asked again.

"It's hard for someone like you to understand, I only fear that the rage within me will fade over time." He answered.

"Why do you want to become a Hunter, Leorio-San?" Gon asked innocently.

"Tch! Fine, I'll make it short," Leorio finally gave in. "I want to become a Hunter for money!" I swear you can see the imaginary spotlight with sparkles twinkling around him.

What a lame excuse. I sweated drop.

"Money can buy a big house! A fine car! A good liquor! Money can buy anything!" He exclaimed happily with stars dancing around him.

"Fool. Money can't buy anything." Kurapika scoffed and Leorio frowned.

"Tch! Step outside, I'll just end the Kurta bloodline here now." He gave Kurapika the black look.

"Take back what you just said!" Kurapika demanded but Leorio just left the room without saying anything. This caused Kurapika to be extremely vexed so he pursued the man who just left.

"Oi!" The captain yelled. But it seems it's rather pointless. At this point, they were like two bulls trying to make a point.

"Should we go after them?" I asked as I glanced at Gon.

"Mito-San once said that 'if you want to make friends, make effort to understand why they're angry. It's important for them to understand why they're mad. So we should just let them settle it." He smiled.

I stared at him cluelessly, wondering about what he said and my eyes sparkled as I realized he actually gave me my first friendship advice!

However, my enthusiasm was cut short when the ship tumbled.

"C-captain! Look!" The driver warned.

We rushed to look outside through the window and saw a huge waterspout.

"Lower the sail!" The captain commanded.

"Aye captain!"

"I'll help too!" Gon said.

"Me too!"

********************

The wind arose to push the still waters which morphed into mountains of angry waves. At one point the waves spun the vessel sideways.

I struggled to get the sails down trying to tie them off. The wind slammed the rain into my face like tiny stones and I can't keep my eyes open without squinting them. My clothes were drenched and cold. Even so, I still manage to pull the rope tightly as if my life depended on it. The wet floor didn't help to make things any better either.

There, at that moment stood Kurapika and Leorio glaring towards each other.

_'I just hope I can smack their heads and bring them back to their senses. We're in a_ _crisis_ _here!'_

Once again, the wind pushed against the ship but this time, it didn't leave empty-handed. Katsuro fell off the deck into the monstrous wave. My eyes went round as I watched him being dragged by the wind, without me noticing, my instinct took over and my feet dashed with maximum speed as my hand reached out to him hoping I could save him in time.

Grab.

My hand caught his ankle in a tight grip and seconds later I threw him forward back to the deck.

I smiled triumphantly as I have saved him for the second time.

Unfortunately, the upcoming force of another raging wind was able to shove me off the deck. At that moment the only thought I had was;

_'I'm falling...'_

I watched as Leorio and Kurapika tried to reach for me in slow motion but it seemed their effort was in vain. Beneath me, the sea rises as great mountains, anger in the form of water, turbulent and unforgiving. At that moment, I'm slowly being swallowed by the angry waves.

When I fall beneath the waves I expect to come back up, and I do. But each chance to breathe becomes further apart, each breath was less than the last.

_'I can't breathe!'_

My arms and legs kick out desperately as I try to swim to the surface. The dark indigo water swirls around me, trapping me, keeping me from the oxygen I needed. My entire body is throbbing, my lungs feel as though they've been set on fire.

Slowly, black begins to seep in at the edge of my vision. I try to open my mouth to breathe, but I only got salty water. Then, ever so slowly, everything faded away.

_'It's as if I'm gonna die...'_

For some reason it doesn't hurt like I thought it would, I'm not scared anymore, there's something I felt in this moment, it's either fear or tranquility.

Am I afraid to die?

Yes.

But why do I feel like this? Is it the feeling of happiness that I'll be reunited with my parents?

In the end, it'll be either I'll get to meet my parents through death or awakening them using the Dragon Ball. Either way, I still wanted to meet them because the feeling of longing is overwhelming.

I began to fall. I fall further and further into the darkness until it threatens to swallow me whole.

Just as I was slowly losing my consciousness, a strong hand gripped mine and pulled me upward.

The hand pulled me out of the water and that's when I saw it, the pair of dazzling brown eyes that's full of hope and determination. Just staring at it gives me the strength.

_'His eyes, there's so full of wonder I could probably fly off to dreamland watching them.'_

I stared at him in the state of semi-consciousness. For the first time, my heart leaped. And I'm pretty sure it's not the fear I felt of dying but the feeling of being safe in his arms somehow made my heart pound faster than normal.

He pulled me close to his chest and that's when everything turned into black.


	3. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟑 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟑 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Third Person POV**

The waves were powerful enough to swallow Rin whole in one single gulp. A bolt of white lightning broke the utter blackness, but only for the briefest of moments. And in that violent illumination, Kurapika and Leorio's face fell faster than a corpse in cement boots. They watched in horror as the unfortunate girl was lost within the water.

In that instance, Gon had already jumped off the deck diving into the monstrous sea. He dived deeper and deeper into the dark water. His brown eyes scanned his surrounding hoping he would catch a glimpse of the girl's vibrant red outfit. Thanks to his keen sight, Gon was able to detect Rin almost instantly.

He swam closer to her, outstretching his arm towards Rin and when their fingers were only inches apart, Gon was able to grab the girl's frail hand pulling her close to him.

Gon held Rin tight against his chest, not wanting to give in to the strong current. With his legs paddling against the current, his bright topaz eyes burned in determination. Gon knew he can't let her drown, not after she just saved a person's life.

Gon's face emerged from the water taking a deep breath of air before swimming closer to the ship. Kurapika and Leorio saw the two of them and quickly reached out their hands to help the young boy out of the atrocious sea.

The instant his feet landed on the deck he laid Rin's deathly cold body on the drenched wooden floor. The three of them called out her name multiple times but there was no response.

"Rin!"

Without waiting any longer, Kurapika gently tilted her head back and lift her chin to open her airway. Then, he placed his head near her face to listen to the sounds of normal breathing-- but the girl was not breathing.

"Her breathing is shallow, we need to do something," Kurapika's brows furrowed in concern.

"She needs a cardiopulmonary resuscitation," Leorio replied.

He then placed the heel of his hand on the center of her chest followed by the other hand on top and press down at a steady rate. However, Rin didn't react to his action and laid there motionless. 

"Damn it!" Leorio cursed under his breath.

"I know how to save her, I've seen the fishermen did this before in Whale Island." Gon said as he kneeled down beside the unconscious Rin.

He took a deep breath. Kurapika and Leorio had their eyes widened with a tint of red on their cheeks as they saw the scene transpired before them; Gon had covered her cold mouth with his, making a seal.

It might seem awkward in reality. But this situation didn't seem to faze Gon. In fact, he didn't feel anything when he placed his lips on hers. He only blew steadily and firmly into her mouth for about one second followed by another and another until--

Rin gasped for air and began to cough out the sea water.

"Rin! You're awake!" Gon cheered in relief as he watched Rin slowly opened her eyes.

Kurapika and Leorio also sighed in relief and smiled watching the girl slowly regaining consciousness.

********************

**Rin POV**

The sea was perfectly calm almost seemed like a peaceful lake, and its soft murmurs were scarcely audible. The waves seemed to sleep after its outrageous tantrum and we could see a clear line of darker blue marking the curve of the horizon.

I have to say, what a great sunny day? What could go wrong in this peaceful morning?

Well, there's one way to answer that;

"YOU FOOLS!!!"

Leorio shouted to the two of the youngest passenger aboard which would clearly be me and Gon. We were forced to kneel in front of him with our hands on our laps. This scene just simply reminded me of a kid that was being scolded by the mother for breaking her favourite Bonzai pot.

"I understand that you're just a kid, but I'm going to yell at you because that's no excuse for what you did... Rin, what were you thinking?! Falling off like that! Don't you know it's dangerous, you nearly die if it wasn't for us." Leorio scolded.

"Calm down, Leorio-San, if she hadn't done that, Katsuro-San would be dead by now." Gon said.

"You too Gon! What were you thinking of jumping off like that, you could've been shark bait by now!" Leorio started to scold Gon.

"If I hadn't jumped off to save Rin, she'll die too and I don't want that." Gon replied and I turned my head to face him.

My memory seemed vivid last night but I could never forget the dazzling brown of his eyes when his hand grabbed mine in the water. The thought of the scene replaying in my mind made my cheek flush.

"How reckless can you both be?" Kurapika sighed as he crossed his arms.

"But you did catch us." Gon said with a smile.

"Well, you do have a point there," I commented.

That's when I turned to face Gon. For the second time, our eyes met and it was just like I thought, his eyes, they really are sparkling with wonder. Just looking at his eyes made my stomach flutters and I can't help the heat rushing to my face.

This is weird... Why am I feeling this way?

"T-Thank you Gon, for saving me," I said with a small smile.

He shook his head slightly and said, "I couldn't have done it alone without Kurapika and Leorio."

"Thank you, guys." I bowed.

"No need to thank me," Kurapika said.

"Yeah, I'm glad you're okay." Leorio grinned.

"Leorio, I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Kurapika apologized.

"Hmph! Fine. Also. Sorry for badmouthing your clan, I'm taking it back." He apologized too.

"Aren't you gonna apologize to me too! You looked down on me remember!" I pouted and crossed my arms.

"Well, I don't know about you, I still think you're a kid, though." He answered.

"Are you SURE I can't punch him in the face?" I pounded my fist ready to burst his teeth off.

"Yes." Gon had an awkward smile as he stood beside me.

"What if I just break his nose a little?" I frowned making them all laugh at my action including the captain who came in.

We turned our head to the captain who just entered.

"Now, I declare you all pass!" He smiled revealing his nonexisting teeth.

I grin widely hearing his statement.

It brings me joy to know that I passed and with Gon too! Kurapika is good but I don't know about Leorio though. He kinda annoys me.

But what I'm truly happy is that they saved me.

Everything happens for a reason and maybe the reason they saved me is because there's a long journey ahead of us. Deep inside I feel like the journey was meant for the four of us.


	4. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟒 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Rin POV**

The cry of the gulls that wheeled overhead in their lazy arcs filled my ears and the pebbles shifted underfoot... Welcome to Dolle Island, everyone!

Uwahh!!! I missed you land!

Gon's eyes studied the large map deciding on which was the best route to take to the exam's site. Even when Leorio had stated that the Hunter Exam was located somewhere around Zaban city, Gon was still headstrong in heading towards the cedar tree on the top of the hill. He said that it was the shortcut to the exam. But by the looks of it, the cedar tree was located opposite the Zaban city.

"Anyway, I'll go have a look. The captain must've have had a reason to suggest that." With that being said, Gon walked in the opposite direction.

My eyes remained on him for a while before they shifted towards the map.

Well, let's just hope for the best.

"Hey, Gon, wait up! I'll see you guys when I see you!" I skipped next to him while waving goodbyes to Leorio and Kurapika.

"Oi, are you serious!" Leorio said.

"I'd rather depend on his luck than yours!" I stuck my tongue out receiving a loud pitch yell from Leorio. I giggled at the sight not noticing that someone had his eyes on me.

"You look happy. You know what? You look better when you smile," Gon gave me an innocent smile. His unexpected words made my face flush a million shades of red.

"W-what are you talking about?!" I blurted out, I couldn't contain my embarrassment and turned my head to the side hoping he missed my reddening face. But Gon just laughed at the scene.

"I can't help but noticed that you looked kinda sad on the ship. So I thought that you looked better with a smile." He continued.

I stared at him for a moment and averted my gaze.

"What are you saying? I'm not sad at all," I murmured. My eyes were focused on the road but I could still sensed his stare.

We continued to walk together in silence for a moment when Kurapika appeared out of nowhere saying that he decided to follow us. A few steps later, Leorio came pursuing us in short breath saying that he was afraid that we might be lonely without him or something when in truth he's just scared he'll end up at the wrong place.

It was great that the four of us were not separated yet. Was what I thought...

A few hours had passed-- a few damn hours! And still, this Leorio guy didn't even keep his mouth shut! EVEN FOR A SECOND!!!

Eventually, we reached a small town at the foot of the hill and thank god it was enough to make this loudmouth shut his mouth for once.

However, there was certainly something wrong with this town. There's a maze of ancient looking houses where windows have long shattered, some were broken, others were hanging by a thread. 

"This is a creepy place..." Leorio whispered.

"Why? Don't tell me you're scared~?" I teased earning a scowl from him.

"Hey! Who said I was scared? Aren't little girls like you should be the one who's scared!" He barked.

_'Little girl?'_

A vein popped off my head.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me a LITTLE GIRL?!" I kicked his leg hard enough for him to let out a piercing cry.

"What the hell do you do that for?! Damn it!" His nostrils flared and I crossed my arm with a huff.

Serve him right!

"Would you guys quit it already..." Kurapika sighed while Gon laughed.

"I think it's funny, they're pretty fun to be with, right?" Gon said with a smile that surprisingly was able to make my heart beat faster than usual.

'How unusual? I never felt this way before... Am I having some kind of heart disease?'

My thoughts were cut short when there's a sudden group of people in some kind of weird white robe appearing out of nowhere and blocked our only path. Right in the middle of the freaky group stood an old woman.

"Exciting two-choice quiz!" The grandma exclaimed and the rest of the group began playing their instrument as if they had rehearsed this act before.

I sweatdropped at the sight.

"You kids are headed for that tree on the hill, correct? To reach that tree, you must pass through this town. I shall administer a single question quiz." The grandma said.

"H-hold on what's going on here?" Leorio inquired.

"You have five seconds to answer the question. Give the wrong answer, and you're disqualified, you'll have to give up on taking this year's Hunter Exam." She continued.

"So this is another part of the exam?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I see how it is. I happen to be a quiz expert." Leorio tilted his chin up while brushing his nonexisting beard.

"No one is asking you!" I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, I'm just saying what's in my mind here!" He yelled.

"Your answer will be either the number 1 or 2, any other answer will be considered incorrect." The grandma proceeded without paying attention to Leorio's worthless words.

"Wait a sec, so all four of us will share one question? If one of them answer it incorrectly, I'm disqualified too?" Leorio said.

"I think the one who'll be answering it wrong is you," I crossed my arms.

"Yes, what scares me is the high like hood of the vice versa happening." Kurapika agreed.

"What was that?!"

"But you know... this way is easier since only one of us needs to know the answer. I'm not really good with quizzes." Gon rubbed the back of his neck.

"Hey there, hurry it up. Or else I'll answer the question first." We jerked our heads back to see a man approaching. Just like the people on the ship, he had the same smug look on his face. 

What? Did he think he found his way here on his own or something? Like I didn't notice him stalking behind us all the way here. 

And here he was having the balls to snickered at us like that. Oh, how I wish there's another apple here, I could make use of it by pitching it straight into his plain face.

"Who are you?" Leorio asked.

"He's the stalker from the port," I glared at the new person.

"Yeah, he followed us here, all the way from the port," Gon added.

"Seriously?!" Leorio was genuinely shocked as he stared at the new guy.

"Sorry there kid, I happened to overhear your conversation." He said.

Who are you go calling a kid?!

Well, whoever the guy was, we gave him the liberty to take the question first and stood patiently behind him. Looking at the bright side, we could still gain some useful information about how the quiz was going to be.

The question was given and the guy answered.

What a peculiar question. It was so simple yet complicated at the same time. Hearing the choices of the answer didn't make anything better.

How would you choose between your mother and your lover?

The guy answered that he will choose to save his mother because we can find another lover out there. He answered it with ease, with not a second thought.

But what if that lover of yours is your soulmate? How can you choose between the two?

The old lady let him pass and he snickered at us while bidding farewell.

"I won't put up with this sham! I'll find a different route." Leorio walked away.

"If you can't handle a quiz then maybe it's best if you just quit," I said.

"What did you say?!" He popped a vein and I glared at him.

"You heard me, Mr. Loudmouth."

"Who's the loudmouth here? Show some respect, you little brat!" He shouted.

"You don't earn my respect!" I answered.

"Why don't you both calm down for a second," Kurapika said trying to calm us.

"Like hell, I would!" We yelled in perfect sync.

"Whatever it is, it's too late. Refuse to take the quiz and you're disqualified." Leorio gritted his teeth and snapped at the old lady.

"There is no right answer!"

Kurapika's eyes glistened as if he had figured out something but when he was about to open up his mouth, the old lady interjected.

"Not another word from you. Say anything but the answer and you're immediately disqualified." Leorio grunted in defeat while I just stood still. Gon, on the other hand, crossed his arms in deep thought.

Okay, so what's the next question gonna be?

"Your son and daughter have been kidnapped. You can only rescue one. Select 1 for your son or 2 for your daughter. Which will you rescue?" My eyes went round.

What kind of question was that? That's even harder to answer!

Leorio clenched his teeth trying so hard to contain himself from lashing anything out. But the vein on his head is practically popping out of his head. All of the sudden, he walked passed us heading towards one of the shadowed building.

Five.

He grabbed a wooden club and that was when I was alerted. What was he gonna do with it?

Four.

He swung the club around creating some swishing sound while the old lady remained to count down.

Three.

Leorio, what the hell is going on in that bird brain of yours?

Kurapika only frowned while Gon was still in deep thought. We have two seconds left and I still haven't figure out the answer!

Two.

.

.

.

One.

"Buzz. Time's up."

Just as the old lady said that Leorio leaped through the air with the wooden club in his hand rushing towards the old lady.

He's going to kill her?! Forget about the answer, I need to save the grandma!

As he nearly struck the old lady, my body reacted on impulse and there I was standing in the middle of them with the club between my palms.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Don't stop me, Rin!" He clenched his teeth and I tightened my grip on the club.

"I won't be satisfied until I've thought this hag a lesson!" He yelled and my vein popped.

"The one who needed a lesson is you, weren't you the one who prioritize respect!" I glared at him.

"You little..." He gritted his teeth.

"Calm down both of you! You'll waste our correct response!" Kurapika demanded.

"Huh?" We stared at him confused.

"Correct response?"

"We gave the right answer. The silence was the correct response." He exclaimed.

"Silence? What do you mean?"

"This quiz had no right answer, to begin with. However, we could only state one or two as an answer. In other words, the silence was the only response." Kurapika explained.

"But that guy just now just went ahead," Leorio recalled.

"They never said he gave the right answer," Kurapika replied.

"Well, that explain things." I let out a sigh.

"Precisely." The old woman rose and walk towards the building right next to us, opening a large wooden door.

"The correct path is here." She pointed. The grandma said that the route to the next exam was through the door and we subconsciously had our eyes trained towards the dark path ahead of us.

"Gran, I'm sorry for my rudeness." Leorio regretted, scratching the back of his head with an apologetic look.

"Don't be, I don't mind. I do this job because I enjoy meeting people like you. Do your best to become a hunter." The granny smiled revealing her only two teeth in her mouth.

Just then, we heard Gon sighed loudly as he dropped his body to the ground.

"It's no use. I can't think of an answer."

"You were still trying to find the answer?" I asked.

"You can stop, the quiz is over," Leorio said.

"I know that, but you know, what if I run into a situation like that and I can only save one person... What should I do then? It wouldn't be right to choose just one. But one day, I might have to make that choice." He said.

_"Remember Rin, you need to become strong in order to protect the one you love."_

I recalled what Grandpa Gozen told me and I smiled.

"If that happens, you just need to become someone strong. Strong enough to save both of them at the same time. Sometimes, I think we also needed strength and power rather than a choice, don't you think?" I smiled confidently.

"By passing this exam, I'm sure we'll get stronger!" I pounded my fist in the air with a new fiery determination. Gon stared at me in awe and nodded his head.

After that, we headed towards the door and bid our farewells to the grandma. The more steps I took, the more confident I became. That's right, this is just the next step to becoming stronger.


	5. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟓 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟓 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Rin POV**

"Would you cut it out already! Or we'll leave you behind! If you're so damn tired, stop complaining and just quit it already!"

Remember how I said that Leorio couldn't keep his mouth shut? It's exactly as you thought.

The moment we crossed the doorway, Leorio kept on complaining about every little damn thing on how he was hungry, tired and wanted to shit. I mean seriously, CAN'T THIS GUY TAKE A BREAK?!

"How dare you talk to me like that! You're just a kid!" He yelled.

"Well, who's a kid now? As far as I'm concerned you're the one who's complaining like a snotty brat!" I volleyed back.

It was just in time when Kurapika spotted a small cottage. The small cottage was perched under a giant cedar tree. It was the only thing there. There were no other houses around it, and this one would have looked abandoned if not for the smoke.

We then realized that this cottage was the one the grandma mentioned. And so, we quickened our pace aiming towards the cozy building.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

After a series of knocking the front door, there was still no answer.

"Are they out?" Gon wondered.

Leorio reached for the doorknob before twisting it opened. Surprisingly enough, the door was unlocked. Little do we know, an abominable scene awaited us beyond the door.

"...?!"

Our eyes widened at the scene. In the middle of the living room, stood a big furry monster with a helpless young woman in its ghastly sharp claw.

Its bloody eyes glowed as its head turned towards us. The instant its eyes landed on mine, icicle ran down my spine. I could feel a cold sweat trailing down my forehead. The beast must've noticed our shocked state and chuckled revealing it's sharp pointy teeth.

Enough with that hairy beast, there's also a man bleeding his life out on the floor just right next to it.

"It's a magical beast!"

I readied my fighting stance heightened my senses up for any kind of attack. But the beast leaped through the window, crashing it in the process. We rushed towards the window and saw the beast already headed towards the woods.

"P-please save my wife..." The injured man pleaded.

"Leorio, we'll leave the injured man to you!" Kurapika said before Gon and I leaped through the same crashed window and dash into the wood.

We ran in the dark with full speed aiming for the beast. As Gon leaped up to the tree, I followed his action while Kurapika followed us from the ground. I sprang from a tree to another with ease following Gon's direction. And finally, we found the beast and managed to surround it.

"Let her go!" Gon demanded.

"Take her from me if you can!" The beast snickered and began leaping through another tree. But before it could land on another tree branch, I was already in front of it.

"Gladly!" I kicked the beast in the face but he managed to dodge my attack on the last minute and disappeared out of sight.

As soon as my feet perched on a tree branch, Gon's hand slipped causing him to fall from the tree. But before that could happen, I instantly grabbed his hand and we landed on the ground safely.

"Thanks!"

"No problem," I said.

"Wow! That thing can talk!" He exclaimed.

"That's a magical beast, the Kiriko. They use human speech," Kurapika explained.

"Well, that makes things a lot easier!" Gon said.

"We need a plan! I'll try to distract it while you get the beast, got it?" I said receiving a quick nod from Gon.

With that, I leaped to another tree and said;

"Hey! Silly Kiriko!" The beast glanced back with a frown. Hating the nickname already, eh?

Well, that was a big mistake for his part. Just then, Gon appeared in front of it and knock him down with his fishing rod. His action had caused the beast to drop the girl in its grasp. Note; we're still high up on the trees.

"Kurapika!" Gon shouted.

Without wasting any second, Kurapika leaped and caught the girl in his arms.

The beast grunted at its own failure and tried to escape. But Gon was not about to let it go just like that.

"Wait." He pursued the beast.

"Gon!" I called out to him but he had already disappeared in the dark.

As I was about to follow him, Kurapika lifted a halting hand.

"Rin, wait."

"But Gon just--"

"He'll be fine, I'm sure of it. In the meantime, will you help me with this girl?" Kurapika assured before asking for my help.

I was hesitant at first but decided to believe in his words.

********************

**Third person POV**

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Rin asked the young lady the moment Kurapika set her on the ground gently.

"I'm okay, but what about my husband?" She questioned.

"He's fine, one of our friends is treating him," Kurapika reassured her but she still insisted on meeting her husband.

That's when Kurapika caught a glance at the tattoo on her wrist, his eyes widened as he had figured out something. He tried to say something but the girl covered her wrist immediately.

"Kurapika! Rin!" He turned his back to see Leorio rushing towards them.

"Leorio?" Kurapika was startled.

"I'm glad you guys are okay." He said while panting.

Just as Leorio was about to come closer, Rin punched him right in the gut.

POW!

"Rin!" Kurapika's eyes went round at her sudden feat.

The man back away for a couple of steps, struggling to stand straight after the painful hit.

"How did you know I was the imposter?" The imposter clutched his stomach while slowly transforming into another magical beast.

"I don't know. It's just, Mr. Loudmouth always has this annoying vibe around him, but when I see you, I sense nothing." She stated bluntly.

Kurapika sweat dropped along with the beast.

'That's your reason?!'

That was what they thought. However, that wasn't Rin's real reason for discovering the guy's true identity. The truth was Rin could sense the Ki coming from that guy and know immediately he wasn't Leorio.

Ki is also known as "latent energy" or "fighting power." Which directly translates as "life force." This force is tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. If someone is trained, they can sense other people's Ki allowing them to know their opponents' strengths or identity.

In this case: identity.

For once, she was glad her grandpa thought her how to use Ki ever since she stayed with him. Although the training itself was not easy.

"You're different from Mr. Loudmouth. You may change your appearance but you can't-fool me." She said with a smirk.

The beast laughed and leaped through the air.

"You're not going anywhere!" Rin yelled before leaping through the air chasing the beast. Kurapika could only watch Rin disappear out of sight.

Right now, all that's left was Kurapika and the young lady.

"Now then, I need you to answer my question. Who are you?" Kurapika glared at the young lady as he raised his wooden sword at her neck.

The woman smirked.

********************

After everything that transpired in the woods, they found out that it was just another part of the exam.

Gon had figure out that the beast he was after was different than the beast he found. The same goes for Rin as she sensed that it had different Ki from before.

"Hmm... how many years has it been since someone was able to tell us apart?" One of the beasts asked the other.

"I'm ecstatic!" The other one replied.

"You see, the one I beat up was the husband." Gon said pointing to the magical beast on the left.

"I guess the one I had punched was the wife then," Rin said.

"Which one are you talking about?" Kurapika and Leorio sweatdropped.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, we are navigators. Our family provides support for the Hunter Exam." The magical beast said and the four family member introduce themselves.

"The Hunter Exam changes site every year. It's difficult to locate it. So we navigators help by guiding the applicants to the site. " One of them explained.

They told them that the test was made to qualified the applicants to the Hunter Exam. Only people who pass their test will be helped out.

"Kurapika-dono, you successfully used the vaguest of hints to determine that we weren't spouses. The hint was these tattoos which, in this region, mark as a single for life. Kurapika-dono demonstrated that he is very knowledgeable, therefore, he passes." The daughter announced earning a sigh of relief from Kurapika.

"Leorio-dono, you never realize my true identity. However, you dressed my injuries faster and more thoroughly than any doctor. Most importantly, you continued to reassure me that my wife was safe. Your kindness makes you worthy to take the Hunter Exam. Thus, you pass." The son announced.

"R-really?!" Leorio was glad that he passed as he relief a sigh.

"You did it!" Gon cheered.

"And finally Gon-dono and Rin-dono."

"Your superhuman physical ability and powers of observation make you both worthy to take the Hunter Exam. You both pass." The beast announced.

Rin grinned widely and raised her hand to high-five with Gon. They're cheered happily knowing that they had passed the test.

With that, the navigator flapped their wings while the four of them hang on to their legs as they soared to the sky sending them to the Hunter Exam site.

They're one step closer to the exam and Rin smiled at the thought.


	6. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟔 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟔 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Rin POV**

After a couple of hours of flight, we found ourselves in a small room at the back of a run-down restaurant located exactly in the middle of two modern skyscrapers. Just the thought of such a place was at the center of a city still brought questions to my mind. I mean, come on, look at how it stood out from the other buildings!

Nonetheless, the room didn't appear to be in such wreck as the front exterior. You knew the sayings; don't judge a book by its cover.

Perhaps you could say that it looked pretty cozy for a small room. There wasn't any furniture in place but at the center of the room, you could see a big round table with four chairs.

"I can't wait for the steak combo!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah me too! I'm practically starving, I need ten plates of meat! Scratch that-I'll eat every meat they have to offer!" I plopped on a seat.

"You're kidding me right, you're supposed to be a girl, shouldn't you have a healthier diet?" Leorio questioned.

"Well, I'm not an ordinary girl that's for sure."

"That was just the password to get us inside," Kurapika said.

"Oh, so we didn't get to eat?" Gon tilted his head in confusion.

"What? Way to go getting my hopes up. And here I am hungry..." I pouted feeling the slight rumbling of my stomach.

Just then, the room rumbled and we could feel ourselves descending slowly.

"It appears this room is an elevator," Kurapika stated.

While waiting for the room to stop moving, Kurapika and Leorio began to discuss the matter regarding the Hunter Exam. Kurapika held firm of his noble thoughts on Hunters while Leorio-- Well, you know him. Money was the only thing left in his mind.

I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Here we go again.

They started to argue about this and that defending each belief as if it was their own religion or whatnot and here I am starting to feel tired about it. Is this how they felt when I'm arguing with Mr. Loudmouth? Now I'm feeling embarrassed.

Plop.

I knocked my head on the table.

"Rin, are you okay?" Gon stared at me questioningly.

"I can't understand what they're talking about," I sighed as I laid my forehead against the table and turned to face Gon who was smiling at me.

"Me too!" He replied.

He's weird. How can one person be so cheerful every time? I'm curious about you Gon. It's as if I want to know a whole lot more about you.

This feeling I'm feeling, it's warm and comforting. I felt like I don't want to lose this feeling any second now. But as if luck wasn't on my side, Leorio started to drag Gon in their argument breaking my earlier mood. Even though I'm pissed, I just stood there watching them.

Kurapika and Leorio glared at each other when they suddenly jerked their heads to face us.

"Gon! Rin! What do you think about? What kind of Hunter do you want to become?!"

"If I answer, will you two stop talking? Then, yes, I'll give you my damn answer..." I paused for a moment trying to think about why I wanted to become a Hunter in the first place.

"... I haven't actually thought about it yet, but I'll just be a Hunter who can find something with ease, that way it'll make my job easier," I said bluntly.

"You mean you wanted to become a Treasure Hunter?" Kurapika asked.

"Maybe," I replied.

"How about you Gon?" I asked him as he started to shrug.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Gon trailed just when the elevator cling.

The door finally slid opened and revealed a whole bunch of people from a variety of ages, races and even sizes!

"Strange atmosphere down here..." Leorio commented as he took the step out of the elevator.

"What? You're scared~?" I said, wriggling my eyebrows. He let out a low growl of annoyance which made me giggled. It's fun teasing him and that's a fact.

"They clearly differ from the Hunter applicants we saw at the port and the city. Each is a master in their own right." Kurapika noted.

"Everyone's really tensed." Gon said.

"Couldn't expect less from the Hunter Exam." I took a deep breath and entered the place. The atmosphere was pretty strange down here but somehow, it's not really nerve-wracking like the first time on the ship. Another smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

"But, you know. I don't feel out of place now that I'm with you guys. Being with you guys is like being home." I smiled.

"Geez, why are you talking like that all of the sudden? We barely even met." Leorio scratched the back of his head with a hint of blush.

"I'm glad you felt that way, Rin," Kurapika said returning the smile.

"Yeah, somehow being with you guys is a lot of fun!" Gon exclaimed which made my smile wider.

Could this be the people I'm looking for? I can never go back to Mount Paozu now that I have no family left, maybe being with them will treat this loneliness I felt.

"Welcome to the Hunter Exam! Please take your number." A small man with a bean-like face handed over a white circle tag to each of us.

Taking the white tag from the bean man, I examined my tag carefully and placed it on my shirt.

_'#406'_

"Be sure to wear this tag at all times, be careful not to lose it." He said before leaving us.

Suddenly, there's a voice coming from the top which made us jerked our heads up.

"Haven't seen you guys around, yo." It was a fat man smiling at us and he came down to greet us properly.

"You can tell we're new?" Gon asked.

"More or less. After all, this will be my 35th attempt." The newcomer smiled.

"35TH ATTEMPT?!" We yelled shocked.

"How can he smile with that number of attempts?" I said, shocked.

"That's not something to be brag about," Leorio whispered.

"Indeed." Kurapika nodded.

"Well, you can say I'm a veteran. Feel free to ask any questions. My name is Tompa." He offered a handshake and Gon returned it with a smile.

"I'm Gon. These are Rin, Kurapika and Leorio." Gon introduced us to him and started to ask a lot of questions. Tompa answered Gon's curiosity by introducing some of the applicants in the exam.

While they were busy talking, there's a commotion going on in the middle of the crowds. There was a man who cried in agony as his hand slowly disintegrated into thin air.

When my eyes were dead set on the scene, suddenly, it felt like the sky loomed, the buildings pushed from behind, and even the earth swelled towards my knees. I knew this feeling...

That's right, I hadn't tasted this kind of fear in a while and it's not like I'm happy to feel it again or anything. It just felt so wrong. Even my legs instinctively took a few steps back.

There was a man with fuschia red hair that stood in the middle of the scene, being the center of attention. He was grinning-- but not in the sense that was friendly at all. His spooky grin could even send a child into tears and it was enough to coil sickness in my stomach. He looked like a creep! A pedophile! No-- a psychopath! A complete nut job!

All the nasty thing I could think of flooding in my mind as I continue to stare at the guy. Not to mention his malicious Ki. That guy was strong, strong as grandpa but his presence was more evil and twisted.

What Tompa said didn't make things better at all.

"Number #44. Hisoka, the magician. Last year, he was a virtual lock to pass the test, until he killed an examiner he didn't like."

The thought sent shivers down my spine, he's dangerous that's for sure. I made a mental note to stay away from that creep.

While I was busy with my thought, Tompa said something to make us feel better. At least, I hope so.

"That's right, a little something to mark our acquaintance. How about it?" He offered a canned juice with a smile.

Great! Just what I need after that freak show.

Each of us took the canned juice from him, ready to quench our thirst. But then, when Gon took a sip, he suddenly spat the drink out like a waterfall.

"What's wrong Gon?" I asked him curiously.

"I think this juice must have expired. It tasted funny."

With that being said, Leorio spat the drink on me like another waterfall. A disgusting waterfall that was filled with his saliva. It was truly nauseating.

"Seriously?! That was close!" He wiped his mouth as if he hadn't done anything wrong.

Here I am on the verge of punching him, my hair and shirt are practically wet from his disgusting juice mixed with saliva. Did he seriously spit his drink on me?!

"Oi, Loudmouth..." I gripped the canned juice a little too hard it crushed, spilling all the juice on my hand.

"Watch where you're spitting it!" I slammed the tin can right on his face knocking him over the ground. He recovered from the ground and grunted rubbing his swollen nose. That was when he began shouting at me and I wasn't just gonna let it end it that way. Hence, another series of us bickering with each other began just before the exam started.

********************

**THE FIRST PHASE OF THE HUNTER EXAM**

Two hours had passed since the start of the exam. The applicants had traveled over thirty kilometers from the start. None of them knew how far they must go. They were forced to run at the leader's pace, with no goal specified. It's a monotonous course with no end in sight. And many applicants have already dropped out.

"Are you guys going to be alright?" I questioned.

"I'll be fine, how about you Rin?" Kurapika asked.

"Me? Oh, I'll be just fine. Thank you for worrying, though." I smiled before turning to the dark spiky-haired boy. "Gon, how are you doing so far?"

He smiled happily and said. "I'm good! This exam is fun, don't you think?"

"Yeah!" I laughed.

My head shifted in Leorio's direction peering onto his state, but his face was drenched in sweat and he's not looking really good at the moment.

"Why are you looking at me like that, huh?" He glowered which made my forehead creased.

"Well, I thought I was gonna ask if you're okay, but it seems my effort has gone to waste." I looked forward again with a huff ignoring his loud barking from behind.

A short chuckle could be heard. Noticing his stare, my head turned to the side seeing Gon with his infamous smile.

"What?"

"You do care about him after all." He said and a rush of heat accelerate to my face.

"No, I'm not!" I protested and jerked my head aside.

At the moment, I felt a strong presence coming from behind before it passed us with a small rattle. My eyes followed the silver-haired boy as he rode his skateboard casually.

Another boy, he's around my age too.

Leorio immediately noticed and glared at the boy. "Hey, kid! That's not allowed! Stop cheating!"

The boy looked back at Leorio in confusion. "Why?"

Leorio was fuming angrily pointing out his index finger at the silver-haired boy. "You're asking why? It's cuz it's an endurance test!"

"You're wrong Leorio! The examiner only told us to follow him!" Gon spoke up.

"Haha, Mr know-it-all got it wrong!" I stuck my tongue out and Gon chuckled.

Leorio glared daggers at us through his glasses and pointed his index finger again. "Hey! Which side are you guys in!"

"Not you of course!" I giggled while Gon laughed out loud.

The new boy curiously watched us with interest. He had his blue eyes traveled to me for a second before going back to the spiky haired boy.

"Hey, tell me, how old are you two?" The silver-haired boy spoke as he skated beside me and Gon.

"I'm twelve years old." Gon exclaimed.

"Me too!" I followed with a smile.

A thoughtful look appeared on the boy's face.

"Hmm..."

He suddenly kicked his skateboard into the air full of grace and caught it between his arm before quietly landed on the ground.

"Awesome!" Gon and I exclaimed as we looked at the silver-haired boy in fascination.

"Guess I'll run too."

I grinned widely amazed by his action earlier.

"That was so cool!" Gon began to run beside him.

"I'm Killua."

Gon smiled back at him. "I'm Gon!"

I ran between them with a cheerful smile, "And I'm Rin."

Our eyes met and I tilted my head questioningly but he just grinned at me.

That's when I realize. His eyes were so blue it looks like the ocean. While Gon has the eyes of wonders his eyes held the mysterious vibe just like the ocean. We never know what in the deep of the ocean. Even so, it's still is beautiful yet very dangerous and I know that I can't keep my eyes off them.


	7. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟕 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟕 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Rin POV**

It had been four hours since we've started running. If I had to estimate, I think we had run around 23 miles or so. I peered back to see the crowd from a few hours ago lessening. That was to be expected, normal people would've dropped from fatigue if not, they'll be out of breath.

One person came to mind though.

My brows drew together the second I saw Leorio had fallen back quite a lot as well. Gon must've noticed the same as he slowed down his pace and turned to look at Leorio from afar.

"Hey, forget about him. Let's get going," Killua said.

For a moment there, I nearly agreed with what Killua had said but there's something preventing me from doing so. That's right, it was when my head shifted towards Gon. He was still staring at the fallen Leorio with his eyes reflecting his deep faith on him.

Those eyes... those beautiful topaz eyes. How could I forget? It was the same look on his eyes when he risked his life just to save me. The look in his eyes that could resonate with anyone's soul telling them;

_'I believe in you.'_

' _There's no other way, is there?'_ I sighed. Well, convincing him otherwise would be futile anyway. With that thought in mind, I walked towards Leorio.

Killua gave me a questioning look.

"Rin?"

I gained closer to Leorio and stood in front of him.

"Here." I held out my hand while he eyed me with his tired and irritated eyes. "It'll help you out, I know it." I placed a small green bean on his palm.

He scanned the small bean in question. By then, I already had my back on him as I walked forward towards Gon and Killua.

Without the slightest doubt, he swallowed the bean in one gulp.

Suddenly, a rush of adrenaline ran through his veins awakening an unknown force sealed within him. Leorio felt the energy bursting out of his body that made his dreadness from earlier never even exist.

"I'm gonna become a Hunter! Damn it all!" He dashed forward leaving me behind in his trail of dust.

I smiled at the sight.

That's the Loudmouth I know.

Gon and Killua stared at him in confusion when he ran past them. Gon smiled seeing Leorio's change of state. His shout of determination concluded the thought in his mind, he knew his friend was back to normal.

My footsteps were silent when it halted between Gon and Killua. With my hands in my pocket, I followed their gaze at the running man.

"What did you give him?" Killua turned to ask.

"It's a secret~" I placed my index finger on my lips forming a mischievous smile that only made Killua scowled in annoyance. He was probably irritated from not receiving an answer.

Without further due, Gon grabbed his fishing rod. And with great accuracy, he used the hook to grab Leorio's briefcase that was left behind on the ground.

"Cool!" Killua and I exclaimed the moment the briefcase fell into Gon's hand.

"Let me try that later," Killua asked Gon.

"If you let me try your skateboard, okay?" Gon smiled.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone? I wanted to try it too!" I pouted, and they began to laugh.

"Sure, after you tell me what you give that guy earlier," Killua smirked. I huffed in respond but later I let out a sigh giving in to the temptation.

"It's a Senzu Bean," I finally said. "It's a bean that my Grandpa kept all this time. It's a mystical bean with immense rejuvenation properties." I explained but Gon stared at me completely oblivious to what I just said. Were my words that hard to understand?

"In other words, when we eat the bean, our physical health is restored to the fullest," I summarized.

"Wow!" Gon exclaimed in delight.

"I see... can I try some?" Killua asked but I shook my head.

"You're perfectly fine, you don't need one," I said.

"But I'm starting to feel tired." He gave me the puppy dog eyes. Ugh, how can someone look so adorable? Still, I'm not falling for that.

"You're lying, I know you still have a lot of energy in you," I said while Gon laughed.

"Maybe we could try it later when we're actually tired." He smiled.

"I don't know about that..." I trailed. I remembered what grandpa told me about the bean once.

Some people who had eaten the bean had become hungry sooner. Due to their naturally larger appetite, namely, Saiyans, we generally eat much larger amounts of food and consuming the bean will only make it worse.

I'm afraid I can't control my hunger if I eat the bean.

********************

"Gon, Rin, wanna race to see who finishes first?" Killua suggested.

"Sure!"

"The loser has to buy dinner," Gon added.

"Aww, you're gonna regret making that bet, cuz I sure eat a lot!" I said feeling hungry already.

"You seemed so sure to win," Killua remarked.

"Of course, I'm pretty fast, ya know," I said.

"Deal!" He said, and we began dashing up the stairs.

We ran a couple of meters ahead and encountered Kurapika and Leorio.

"Hey, guys!" Gon greeted.

"See you at the goal Kurapika!" I grinned.

"Catch you later, old timer." Killua chided earning an irritated growl from Leorio.

"Oi! I'm not that old! I'm a teenager, just like you guys!" He barked.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHH!" All three of us screamed in shock.

Mr. Loudmouth here is from the same generation as us?!

"No way!"

"You look like an old man to me, not to mention you're a loudmouth!" I said earning a burst of laughter from both Gon and the new boy, Killua.

"ARGHHH!!! IM NEVER TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!"

*********************

We continued to run up the stairs. When Killua finally spoke up.

"I'm impressed that you can keep up with me."

"Really?" Gon chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

"Especially you, I didn't think you would run this far," Killua said and I frowned.

"What do you mean by that? Do you think I can't keep up with you?" I said feeling the heat.

"Of course, after all, you're just a g--" before Killua could finish his sentence, Gon covered his mouth making him sound like he was mumbling.

"Did you say something?" I turned to look at him.

"No, no, he didn't say anything, right, Killua?" Gon said with an awkward smile on his face while a vein was popping on Killua's head.

"Whatever you say..." I continued to run up ahead.

When Killua had enough of Gon's odd behavior, he slapped his hand off and yelled.

"What the hell was that for, Gon?!"

"Shhh... If there's one thing I know about Rin, is that she hates to be called a girl/kid." Gon whispered.

"What? She is a girl, isn't she? Aren't all girls supposed to be frail and weak? Especially if she's a kid." Killua replied bluntly and Gon looked at him in absolute horror. Perhaps because he knew what his fate will be the moment that BS came out of his mouth.

"I heard that you know!" I yelled as I glared at Killua.

"Look who's talking? You're just a kid like me and here you are acting all high and mighty." I rested my hands on my hip.

"Well, of course, I know I'm a lot stronger than you," Killua said arrogantly. Instantly, a vein popped out of my head as the corner of my lips twitched.

Crack. Crack.

Hear that? It's my knuckle crackin'.

"Wanna find out?"

Just then, his neck was locked in my arm. I purposely tightened the grip squeezing every ounce of air out of his lungs.

"Who's a girly girl now? huh!" I tightened my grip even more that it made his face turned blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Time out, Rin! Time out! You're killing him!" Gon tried to break my hold on Killua and after a couple of attempts, he finally succeeded.

"Bwah!" Killua exhaled his breath before rubbing his aching neck. "What the hell is wrong with you, crazy!" he shouted.

"Look who's talking! Jerk!" I volleyed back. We then started a staring contest as we glared into each other's soul. Not one of us wanted to back down until we heard a laugh. We turned our heads to find Gon laughing.

"You guys sure are funny, it's like newlyweds." He chuckled. My face beamed red and I'm one hundred percent positive Killua shared the same fate.

"We do not!" We yelled in perfect sync.

"I can't marry someone like her. She'd kill me within a week," Killua said, turning his face in embarrassment.

"Right back at ya!" I rolled my eyes with a huff.

' _Good_ , _at least that works out well_...' Gon thought in relief as his idea of breaking their argument succeeded.

Minutes had passed, Gon stared at Killua who suddenly fell silent along the way. He finally let his curiosity get the best of him and decided to ask the boy about the matter that had been lingering in his mind for a while now.

"Hey, why do you want to become a Hunter?"

"Me? I'm not really interested in becoming a Hunter. I heard the exam was supposed to be really hard, so I thought it'd be fun. But this is disappointing." He gave him a bored look.

"You really can't keep your head low, can you?" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm just telling the truth."

"Didn't you have fun with us?" Gon questioned.

"Well, I guess. Even if I have to hang around with a crazy hot-headed girl like her."

"Do you want me to strangle you again?" I said with a sweet sarcastic smile in contrast with the murderous aura flaming behind me.

Killua sweatdropped.

"N-No thanks..."

' _She's a creepy girl that's for sure_...' Killua thought.

"I already told you about me, so what about you, Gon?" It was Killua's turn to ask Gon.

"Well, my dad is a Hunter. So, I want to become a Hunter, like my dad." Gon answered.

"What kind of Hunter is he?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know." He said cheerfully while I sweat-dropped. Killua laughed after hearing his statement.

"That's kinda weird. You want to become like your dad, but you don't know anything about him?" He questioned.

"I don't think it's weird to be like someone we haven't met, though," I said to Killua. "Well, Gon, what do you know about your dad?" I turned to ask Gon.

"Let's see... When he was twelve, my dad took the Hunter Exam. He passed and become a Hunter. Then he left the island. I want to find out why he chose to be a Hunter over being with me." He said with determination flaring in his eyes.

"It's a noble dream, Gon. I hoped you'll achieve it," I smiled. He looked at me and nodded.

"Thanks, Rin. You said you wanted to become a Treasure Hunter. Why is that?" Gon tilted his head slightly.

"Heh~? You want to become a Treasure Hunter? Well, isn't that surprising." Killua said with a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Why you..." I suddenly felt the urge to punch his pretty face but then again, I'll be worthless anyway. With that, I decided to calm down with a deep breath. There's no point arguing with him.

"Well, the truth is, I'm not sure in becoming a Treasure Hunter or anything. There's just an artifact my family inherited. It's called the Dragon Ball." I said, and the topic piqued their interest.

"What's a Dragon Ball? It sounds so cool." Gon inquired.

"It's a crystalline sphere with the ability to call forth an Eternal Dragon. Legend has it that the dragon will grant any wishes to anyone who manages to gather all seven of them," I explained.

"Whoah, it's so cool!" Gon exclaimed with dazzling in his eyes while Killua just shrugged.

"Nah, it's not so amazing to me," Killua said, bored.

"I don't think it's real, though. But when I saw one of the balls, I know it's real and I know I needed to gather them all." I said with determination.

"Why would you say that?" Killua asked.

"Because I have something I want to wish for," I said with sparkles in my eyes.

Killua began laughing at me. "You're getting work up for this exam just for a wish?"

"What is your wish?" Gon asked with his head tilted.

'Should I tell them? I mean, we only just met. Can I trust them not to judge me by my wish? But what if it sounds ridiculous to them?'

Questions ran through my head as I debated whether to tell them the truth or not. But the instant I saw the look on their faces, the nature in their wonderful eyes, I knew I was drawn to them. People said that the red string of fate exists. And if it truly exists, then, mine would've been intertwined with theirs because the moment I met them, I know I could trust them.

"I wanted to bring my parents back to life." There, I finally said it.

Killua shot a curious glance at me while Gon looked confused.

"Can the Dragon ball really do that?" Gon asked curiously.

"I don't know, my grandpa said it can bring anyone back to life. So, if I do manage to gather all seven of them, that is what I'm gonna do." I explained.

Killua scoffed.

"What if you do gather them all, but can't bring them back to life? Wouldn't that be a waste of time? After all, you don't have any proof that it can bring the dead back to life." He said.

"It's worth the shot!" I smiled cheerfully at him while he looked at me confused.

"Well, in the meantime, the reason I enter this exam is that I want to get stronger! I'll prove the world that a girl like me can become the strongest person alive!" I announced.

The fire of determination was blazing in my eyes. Gon nodded in agreement while Killua had his smirked on.

"It's time to prove it," Killua smirk stretched wider the moment he saw the light in front of us—the end of this long tunnel.

The three of us dashes towards the exit with full speed, leaving behind the rest of the applicants.

And finally.

"GOAL!!!" All three of us yelled the instant our feet came into the light.

"Yay! I win!" Gon cheered.

"What are you talking about? I was faster." Killua retorted.

"No, I was faster, so you have to buy me dinner!" I said.

We kept arguing with each other to see who's the one who actually won the race, but it seemed that we just locked ourselves in a never-ending debate.

Finally, Gon asked Satotz, the examiner, who was faster. The man told us that we had crossed the finish line simultaneously.

"Aww...and here I thought I would have dinner for free." I pouted.

"Then I'll buy both of you dinner, then you'll both have to buy me dinner." Gon suggested.

"Sure, as long I can have free food!" I agreed and Killua just sighed in defeat while Gon laughed cheerfully.


	8. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟖 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟖 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Third person POV**

The 368 applicants who made it through the long underground tunnel found themselves in an unexplored land teeming with strange creatures, known as the Numere Wetlands-or in its other name, the Swindler Swamp.

In order to reach Phase Two of the exam, the remaining applicants must cross these wetlands by any means necessary.

"This place is home to many bizarre animals. Many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures who deceive humans and prey upon them. Be careful, if you let them fool you...you're dead."

With that last note, the exam resumed with the applicants running through the deadly forest. As they get deeper, the fog began to get thicker and thicker every minute until all that's left was sheer white.

Killua had sensed the strange heaviness in the air and his eyes narrowed.

"Hey, is it just me or is the atmosphere kind of tense here?" Rin finally broke the silence with a soft whisper.

"Guys, Let's move up," Killua said running at a faster pace.

"Okay, we don't want to lose sight of the examiner." Gon said.

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air." Killua said.

"Smell?" Gon lifted his chin and sniffed the air. "Hmm... I don't think he smells."

"No, he didn't mean it like that." Rin sweat-dropped.

"Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says that we should move up!" Gon yelled.

"Hey, can't you feel the tension surrounding us?!" Killua hissed.

"Moron! If I had the strength, I'd already been there!" Leorio shouted back.

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika yelled.

"Then, we'll see you later at the finishing line!" This time, it was Rin's turn to yell.

"Hey! Didn't you just hear what I said? There's tension in the air!" Killua pointed out but the later just shrug.

"What? It's not like saying that is gonna kill me."

"Ugh... you guys are hopeless." Killua sighed as he slapped his forehead. "Come on, let's get going."

Indeed, the three of them had moved faster to the front just as Killua recommended. A few minutes had passed and that's when it all began. Just then, a loud pitching scream could be heard and it's not only coming from one individual. A group of applicants at the back were screaming their hearts out leaving the rest in pure terror. If one had to say, they probably fell into one of the traps set by the creatures in the forest or they've been deceived by them.

"I hear people screaming all around us," Rin noted.

"Just stay on your guard," Killua said.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay..." Gon wondered. Concern was notable in his tone as he peered at the back.

But as the three of them continued running, the ground started to rumble followed by a weird noise.

"What kind of noise was that?" Gon asked.

"I sneezed." Rin bluntly said.

"That was NOT a sneeze." Just when Killua was about to say another word, the ground crumbled apart causing the three of them to fall.  
  


"Ahhhh!" They screamed the second they fell in a giant hole. But It was not a hole nor the caving ground, it was actually the mouth of a giant frog known as Frog-in-Waiting.

The frog swallowed the three of them in one gulp and began walking away while its stomach was doing its job in digesting the three kids.

As the frog continued to walk forward, its face turned blue and all of a sudden, a rush of saliva burst out of its mouth. Gon, Killua and Rin dropped out of its mouth in the process and landed on its disgusting vomit.

After that, the giant frog began to walk away leaving the three kids behind.

"Aww, great I'm covered in puke!" Rin shuddered in disgust noticing that her clothes were drenched in vomit. Not again!

"Guess he didn't like the taste of us." Gon scratched the back of his head.

"It was this." Killua held out a familiar canned juice. It was the juice Tompa had given them back before the exam started.

"That was from Tompa-San!" Gon exclaimed.

"Guess he saved us." Rin sighed in relief.

"Well, I could have escaped," Killua rolled his eyes.

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika." Gon's forehead furrowed in concern.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. They told us to go on ahead, right?" Rin assured. But her words didn't sink in Gon's head. The boy just turned around with a worried expression.

"Forget about them, let's get a move on. We can still catch up to the examiner." Killua stood up and began to run forward.

Gon and Rin followed suit and began jogging up ahead. That's when Rin noticed the lack of presence behind her, so she glanced back searching for the spiky-haired boy only to find that nobody was there.

"Gon?" Rin's eyes searched around but there was no sign of Gon anywhere near her. This had caused fear to rush up her body.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Killua asked, but before he even realized it, the girl had already run in the opposite direction.

"You go on ahead! I'll have to find Gon! See you later!" Rin shouted back as she continued to run leaving a dumbfounded Killua behind.

"I don't get them... well whatever."

********************

**Rin POV**

_'Gon's not there. He's not behind me. Where is he? Where did he go?'_

All these thoughts were flooding in my head as I felt the same sense of fear rushing through my body.

I ran into the thick forest searching for him. I don't care whether there's a lot of deadly animals, or traps or maybe I could even get lost for all eternity in this deadly swamp. All my mind could ever think of is Gon.

There was no mistake that I was worried. I was so worried about him. He didn't say anything. He just left. I need to find him before something bad happened. Because whenever someone left without saying anything, something bad always happened to them-- my parents for instance.

Remembering the nightmare I used to have, my anxiety shot up three fold.

_'What if something happens to him?_ _Hisoka_ _is out there, I can feel it. What if that creep hurt him? W-what if-?!'_

I couldn't bear the thought any longer. I ran around searching for him, calling out his name every now and then but still, I didn't receive any answer.

Finally, my legs gave in and I slumped to the ground taking a good deep breath. My breathing was shallow and quick-- I couldn't breathe. Everything was spinning and it felt as if the ground was melting under my feet.

In amidst all that, I remembered what my mother once said.

_'Don't let fear take hold of you, dear, fear is a seed that, once planted, never stops growing.'_

No fear-- not now, not here. After calming myself, I closed my eyes and took another deep breath.

I inhaled the air and closed my eyes. I need to find his Ki, I need to focus on his energy. Concentrate on his Ki. After a couple of attempts, I finally detect his Ki! My eyes shot opened and my legs instantly dashed towards it.

' _Please Gon_ , _please be safe!_ ' I prayed for his safety. I don't want anything bad to happen to him but for some reason, I really have a bad feeling over this.

When I reached into a clearing, I had to squint my eyes to focus on what's happening with all the fog thickening around.

But as soon as my eyes adjusted to the light, my eyes widened. It was as if my greatest nightmare just came true. At the moment, I found that red-haired magician was choking on Gon's neck.

My breathing hitched. My hand trembled in fear. Gon was struggling to breathe while the man was grinning like a madman.

"I'm a Saiyan warrior." I chanted softly and my knuckles were clutched tight, regaining my confidence.

I looked around me and found a rock. Without wasting any time, I grabbed it and aimed it at Hisoka with full strength before he could even reach his hand to touch Gon.

The rock flew past his face and the instant the rock hit the background, a massive cloud of dust burst forth.

My eyes were glued on Hisoka as I gave him the black look. He only shifted his head towards me with a mischievous smirk.

"Let him go, or the next time I won't miss." I hissed.

"A friend?" He wondered and released his grip on Gon's neck. The boy dropped to the ground with a thud and began panting hard trying to regain the oxygen that was taken away from him seconds before.

"That's quite a strength you got there, a little girl~" He grinned.

Hearing that, I finally snapped and lunged towards him at full speed, trying to kick him in the face but he vanished into smoke.

"...!" He appeared behind me out of nowhere and I swung my fist only to meet the air.

_'How can I beat him? It's like he's able to vanquish his presence-- That's right! Find his Ki!'_

The instant I detect his energy, I blew a punch straight at his face but he was able to block it with his hand. However, the impact might have been strong because he was pushed back a few feets.

"Gon, are you alright?" I rushed next to him with a worried expression. He only nodded in return but his eyes were still shaken by what happened.

Realizing this, my eyebrows snapped together and I jerk my head towards Hisoka. "Damn, you bastard!"

"That's a good look on your face. You also pack quite a punch there." He had his creepy grin on his face as he swung his arms. After that, he turned his head to face Gon.

"Do not fear. I will not kill you or your friend. He passed." He said with another creepy smile which made me frowned.

What is he talking about?

"Yes, both of you pass, as well. Grow up and become a fine Hunter." He smiled but not in the way that was friendly at all. Seriously, this guy needs a doctor!

Suddenly, the thick air surrounding us was cut short by a beeping sound coming from his pocket.

He reached his pocket and held out a black walkie-talkie. There's a person demanding him to be at the finishing site immediately and he responded.

"It's always good to have friends." He said as he carried an unconscious Leorio on his shoulder.

I didn't realize that there was Leorio in the first place.

"You can find your own way back, yes?" He asked taking a glance at us.

Gon nodded slightly but I still eyed him suspiciously.

"That's a good boy... You're pretty interesting too, little girl." He smirked and begun walking away into the dense fog disappearing out of sight.

In the meantime, Gon was still having a hard time breathing. You could see all the sweat trailing down his face and he didn't look good at all.

"Gon are you sure you're okay?" I looked at him, concerned filled my eyes as I watched him looking at the spot where Hisoka had left.

"Yeah, I'm okay..." He replied and I sighed in relief. That was too close.

"Gon! Rin!" I heard Kurapika voice from behind and turned my head to face him.

********************

Gon had been sniffing the air for Leorio cologne for a while now. He planned to lead us towards the finishing site by tracking Leorio's scent.

"Say, Kurapika. What did he mean when he said that we passed?" Gon asked Kurapika while his eyes were still focused ahead.

"Hisoka was acting as a judge," Kurapika said as he started to explain Hisoka's motive of action.

"I was powerless to do anything against him." Gon said.

"Didn't you land your first hit on him?" Kurapika recalled.

"Only because I surprised him. Besides, Leorio passed, even though he lost..." Gon trailed off. Before another word could leave his mouth, I yelled.

"You shouldn't do something so stupid like that. I was so worried, ya know!" My eyebrows were knitted together as I faced him.

"You can't just disappear like that, I thought something might happen to you! If I hadn't come any sooner, then that creep might have hurt you and I don't want that!" I continued and they stared at me, surprise.

"I'm sorry Rin, I didn't mean to leave like that but I was worried about Leorio and Kurapika." He apologized.

"Just, don't do that again okay? Don't leave without saying anything. Promise?"

He stared at me for a moment and nodded with a reassuring smile.

"But ya know, I was pretty excited, as well. I was so scared. I wanted to run away. But I couldn't. And at the same time, I was excited. Isn't that strange?" He said looking at us with a smile.

Gon...

You made me worried back there, I thought I might lose you if I haven't come any sooner. The thought of it makes me shiver. I don't want to lose anyone I care ever again.

********************

"Looks like we made it in time," Kurapika said as we ran towards the finishing site.

We began searching around for Leorio. Gon was worried that Hisoka might have done something to him. Suddenly, Gon jerked his head back when he caught a glimpse of Hisoka who was leaning against a tree with a smile.

He pointed his finger towards the unconscious Leorio under the adjacent tree.

"Leorio!" We ran towards Leorio and realized that he didn't remember a thing about what just happened.

Kurapika suggested that we kept it a secret. Knowing him, he would probably try to fight Hisoka again.

"Gon! Rin!" A voice coming from behind and I turned my head seeing Killua walking towards us with his hands in his pockets.

"Killua!"

"I can't believe you actually got here, I thought you were done for after running off like that."

"As if, you should stop underestimating us, Killua," I said with my arms crossed.

"Oh really? Then how'd you get here?" He smirked.

"I just tracked Leorio's cologne." Gon answered.

"Cologne? That was how? You're definitely weird." He shrugged.

"Well I think it's cool, it saves our lives you know." I cheered with a smile.

"Yeah right." He scoffed.

"I think you're awesome too Rin, I haven't thanked you earlier. So, thank you for coming for me." Gon smiled and I stared at him bewildered by his sudden words.

Feeling the heat rushed to my cheeks, I averted his gaze by turning my face, blushing madly. It was the first time I received a direct compliment from a boy.

"I-it's nothing really."

Why do I feel embarrassed right now, he's just conveying his appreciation. But I couldn't help that my heart was beating faster. Why do I even feel this way?


	9. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟗 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟗 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**THE SECOND PHASE OF THE HUNTER EXAM**

**Third person POV**

At this stage, 220 candidates have withdrawn from the exam, leaving 148 remaining applicants. Phase two of the exam will occur in the Biska Forest park. Behind the huge gate, stood two examiners who introduced themselves as Menchi and Buhara.

"Phase two will involve... Cooking!"

In other words, the applicants were required to produce a dish that will satisfy the examiners' palate. However, the test itself had caused a dispute among the applicants. They were wondering why should they cook just because the examiners were Gourmet Hunters-- which they considered a low-class Hunter.

Nonetheless, the exam will still have to resume. So whether or not the applicants agreed with the test, they still needed to cook.

"The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use meat from any species of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare the pork. And you only pass if we both find it delicious." Buhara explained.

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste. Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it?" Menchi added. "When we've both eaten our fill, the exam will end."

"Then, the exam's Second Phase... Begins now!"

**********************

"Catch a pig and cook it, this is easier than the First Phase," Leorio said.

"Fuwah! And here I am hungry. I hope I can eat the porks for myself." Rin grinned.

"You really have a big appetite for a girl, you know that?" Leorio commented.

"Why? It's not a sin to eat. I mean I have a strong metabolism that's why no matter how much I eat, I'm not gonna get fat. And believe me, when I say this, I sure eat a lot!" Rin replied.

"Yeah, if you continue on going like that, you're gonna end up transforming into a pig," Killua said lazily having his arm behind his head.

"Did you just called me a pig?"

"Maybe, maybe not." He replied.

"You can't say that to a girl! It's very rude! And I do not look like a pig! Nor will I ever be one!" Rin complained.

"Oh, so now you're admitting you're a girl~?" Killua teased while Rin was fuming in anger.

"Of course I'm a girl, idiot! I just hate people looking down at me!" Rin lashed out blowing out some steam.

"I don't think you should worry yourself with that, I think you're SUPER strong Rin. Not to mention you're an amazing person!" Gon said smiling with his dazzling eyes that made the black haired girl's heart skipped a beat.

"W-what are you talking about? I'm not that amazing..." She turned her head and blushed.

"Hehe... now you look like a middle school girl with a crush." Leorio snickered that made her snapped.

"Why don't you mind your own business and search for the damn pig!" She threw a punch at Leorio who yelled at her in return.

"I hope it's easier to find the pig," Kurapika said while his eyes scanning the vicinity.

While the five of them were walking along the forest, Gon had noticed something and turned his head. Without any warning, he just jumped at the downhill and slid down.

His action was followed by an amused Rin and Killua. They were probably wondering what he had found but his action seemed fun nonetheless.

Even so, Rin couldn't stop her body and crashed into Gon's back while Killua crashed behind her followed by Leorio and Kurapika.

When Rin opened her eyes, she realized that her face was only inches from Gon's neck, she could even smell his forest scent from his neck due to their closeness and that made her face heated up. She suddenly jerked her head back, accidentally knocking Killua's face.

The impact must've been hard because Killua had his nose red like Santa's reindeer.

"What was that for Rin?!" He yelled rubbing his aching nose.

"S-sorry!" She apologized to Killua who seemed all the more irritated.

Just then, Gon exclaimed. "Found it!"

"Pigs!"

However, the pigs in front of them weren't ordinary harmless pigs, instead, they were the size of an elephant with huge stout noses.

"Uh... They're chewing on bones." Leorio stated.

"Don't tell me..." Kurapika trailed off.

"They're carnivores?" Rin muttered.

Suddenly, a rumbling sound could be heard by everyone. However, it didn't sound dangerous. It's more like the sound of someone stomach growling. And by growling, it more like roaring!

Having that thought in mind, they snapped their head towards Rin. The girl's face was already red as she yelled.

"I can't help it, I'm hungry!"

The pigs were alerted by her voice and they began chasing all the applicants in a stamp peed. The pigs lunged at anyone their eyes landed on using their big stout noses as a weapon-- instantly sending everyone flying.

The moment Gon aimed for the pig's forehead, Killua immediately realized their weak spots and smirked.

"Could their foreheads be their weak points?"

"Heh, so, the pigs evolved large-strong noses in order to protect their soft foreheads!" Rin exclaimed.

Gon's action had guided all the applicants on how to capture the pigs. And so, everyone began hitting the pig's forehead with all sorts of techniques and attacks. When every applicant had caught their own pigs, they dash towards the main building carrying their pigs to cook it.

"Oh my, they caught a lot." Menchi was surprised.

Starting the fire, they roasted the pig. The applicants presented their dish to the examiners the moment they finished cooking.

"Okay. It's evaluation time. Taste testing." Menchi announced.

"Tastes good!" Bukhara exclaimed as he took a bite.

"It's overcooked. The rough texture ruins the flavor of the meat." Menchi commented as she raised an 'X' sign.

"What? You haven't even tried it!" The applicant yelled.

"It's plain as day." She said.

Hours had passed, but not a single candidates had passed. This will only rised the anxiousness among the applicants. And it's not going to end up in a good way.

"No one's passed yet..." Leorio noted.

"And Menchi hasn't even taken a bite..." Rin muttered.

"That's it! This phase of the exam is a cooking test, but they're judging us on originality and powers of observation." Kurapika explained.

"I see..." Leorio said with a smirk.

"Wait-- what does that suppose to mean?" Rin pouted but none of them intended to give her a response.

Then, came Leorio's turn to present his dish. However, a single look on his dish was able to make a cross-popped vein appeared on Menchi's forehead. How could it not? There's a frickin Hunter flag perched on top of of the pork.

"Is this supposed to be a kiddy meal?!" Menchi comically threw the plate.

"I'm next!" Gon came to present his dish that was decorated with exotic flowers.

"It's basically the same thing!" Menchi threw the plate comically again.

"Me next!" Rin also presented her dish that was enriched with a variety of fruits. But her dish only received the same fate as the previous ones.

"Don't you guys have any other idea?!"

"I am next! Please judge my creation." It was Kurapika's turn to present his actually decent looking dish.

"Finally, something that resembles an actual dish..." Menchi took a bite with a fork and munching it to analyze the taste when suddenly--

"Yuck!" She threw the plate in the air.

"Appearance is important, but only if it tastes good. You're no better than #403?" Menchi pointed out the 'X' sign.

"Too bad!" Leorio laughed at Kurapika as he approached the group.

"No better than #403, huh..." Kurapika sighed in defeat.

After a series of food being rejected, the exam had finally come to an end. However, none of the applicants passed.

"No one passes. We're finished here!" Menchi announced.

"Zero people passed?"

"Are you serious?"

All of the applicants were murmuring in frustration. They wouldn't accept this end result and this had led to another demonstration.

"Let me clarify this, we frequently venture into dens of ferocious beasts, searching for ingredients. Every Hunter knows some form of martial art. You lack focus and the willingness to experiment. That alone disqualifies you from being a Hunter!" Menchi said in defense.

"That said, it would be excessive to fail every single applicant."

Just then, an airship appeared above the exam site. Someone had descended from the airship and landed on the ground causing a cloud of dust to scatter in the air. When the dust finally subsided, there was an old man standing.

"Who's that old geezer?"

"The Chairman of the Selection Committee. He's in charge of The Hunter Exam. Chairman Netero." Menchi introduced.

"Well, I only work behind the scene. I only take action when there's an issue, like now. So Menchi..." Chairman Netero began.

"Yes, sir."

"You failed all of the applicants because you disapprove of their reluctance to try new things?" The Chairman questioned.

"No sir, I lost my cool when one of the candidates insulted Gourmet Hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary." Menchi bowed her head in shame.

"In other words, you're aware that this exam was unacceptable."

"Yes, sir. When cooking is involved, I lose control. I'm unqualified to be an examiner. I will resign as an examiner, so please redo the Second Phase!" Menchi said.

"But it would be difficult to find another examiner on such short notice. Very well, how about this? I'd like you to continue serving as an examiner. But you must also participate in the new test you propose." The Chairman suggested, giving a second chance to Menchi.

"I'm certain that will help the applicants to accept the results." He continued while Menchi was in deep thought.

"Is that so, then the new challenge will be... Boiled eggs."

********************

The applicants were sent to the Mt.Split-in-half by the airship. Beneath the mountain was a Spider Eagle's web. Bellow the web was the Spider Eagle eggs. Spider Eagles build their webs in deep ravines, to protect their eggs from predators. This made their eggs one of the most difficult ingredients to obtain. The egg was also known as dream eggs.

"W-wait a minute, you don't mean us..."

"I sure do." Menchi demonstrated the way to obtain the egg by diving into the ravine. A sudden burst of updrafts from the ravine had made it possible for Menchi to fly back safe.

"That looks fun..." Killua exclaimed while Gon and Rin had their smiles on.

"There. Now I just need to boil the egg." Menchi said as she held the egg in her palm.

"Y-you must be joking. No reasonable person would jump down there--"

"I've been waiting for this!" Gon cheered and jumped down the ravines followed by the rest of the willing applicants.

"Wait! I haven't finished explaining everything!" Menchi tried to warn them but they had already jumped down the ravines.

The applicants hung themselves on the web, waiting for the right moment to jump.

"Catch you later." One of them already released his hold on the web falling down the ravines.

"Let's go," Leorio said wanting to let go of the white web. He insisted to follow the man's lead when Gon said.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"There's no wind," Rin added.

"There isn't always an updraft." Killua pointed out at the man who fell before. He was now screaming as he descended down the path of no return.

"I'm surprised you didn't know that," Rin smirked earning a scowl from Leorio which she responded with a soft giggle.

"When's the next one?" Kurapika asked.

"Wait." Gon said and inhaled the wind, closing his eyes for more concentration.

However, the web was starting to jumble causing everyone to panic.

"The web won't hold us all!" Kurapika exclaimed.

"Gon, not yet?" Killua looked at Gon who still had his eyes closed.

"Damn, I can't wait for an updraft!" Some of them jumped down and instantly fell to their deaths.

"It's gonna snap!" Leorio shouted the moment he realized the web was slowly snapping.

"Now!" Gon shot opened his eyes, releasing his grip from the web. The rest of the candidates followed suit and jumped down, grabbing an egg.

***********************

The egg was boiled and the applicants who managed to obtain the egg ate their eggs peacefully. Savoring the delicious delicacies as if they had tasted heaven itself.

"This is so good! It's the greatest egg I've ever tasted!" Rin exclaimed as she chewed on another bite.

"I can see why they're called dream eggs," Kurapika commented.

One lesson learned from this phase of the exam was that whether you're a Blacklist Hunter or a Gourmet Hunter, calling yourself a Hunter will always require an enormous amount of determination.


	10. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟎 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟎 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Third person POV**

After clearing the exam's Second Phase, Rin and her new found friends fly through the starry sky, heading toward the site for the Third Phase.

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-two remaining applicants. I am Netero, Chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee. Originally, I'd planned to make my appearance during the exam's final phase, but as I'm already here..." His eyes scanned the remaining candidates.

"I'm loving this tension in the air! So I think I'll stick around for the rest of the trip." The chairman continued white a chuckle.

"We are scheduled to arrive at our destination tomorrow morning at 8 AM. You'll find dinner waiting in the dining hall. You are also welcome to get some rest. In other words, you're free to do as you please until you are contacted." Bean, the Chairman's secretary explained.

"Okay, Gon! Rin! Let's explore the airship!" Killua suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Let's do it!" Rin cheered and the three of them ran happily touring the airship.

********************

"Bwah! That hits the spot!" Rin exhaled in delight.

"You really eat a lot for a-- someone your size." Killua paused before continuing his sentence.

"Sure I love food! Especially meat!" Rin cheered and Gon laughed.

"Well, hope you didn't gain any more weight by the time you're old and wrinkly. By then, I'll be forced to call you a fatso," Killua said bluntly without caring about the girl's feeling. Even so, he still expected the girl to flush in anger or anything. Surprisingly, she wasn't mad at all.

"Sure."

Killua was taken aback and froze in place. Even Gon's eyes widened and his feet came to an abrupt halt. They just stared at Rin as if she grew a horn or something.

"Y-you... you mean you're not angry if I call you that?" Killua asked. His suspicion raised.

"Why would I be?" Rin turned to look at him confused.

"I think she's in a good mood because of all the food she eats." Gon whispered into Killua's ears and he nodded in agreement.

"What are you guys whispering about? Let me in on it too!" She pouted.

"A-ah it's nothing really..." They waved their hands trying to prevent the black hair girl from finding out about their new discovery.

"Well, it's not like I'm gonna get fat in the first place, I've been eating a lot for years and I haven't weight a gram!" Rin laughed at her own statement causing a sweat-drop to trail down their foreheads.

' _She's definitely in a good mood.'_ Killua thought.

' _Guess I'll just give her food when she's angry, maybe that will cool her down!'_ Gon made a mental note while pounding his fist on his hand, satisfied with his decision.

While Rin was being the cheerful self she was, she caught a glimpse of the window.

"Wow, it's so awesome!" She skipped to the window and planted her face against it.

"Guys! Check it out!"

"Hmm, what is it?" Both of them jogged towards the window to find a spectacular view of the city from the night sky.

"Whoa!"

"It's like the ground is covered in jewels!"

"I know right! This is my first time seeing it." Rin eyes were full of amazement that she smiled brightly without noticing.

"Yeah!"

"I'm glad..." Rin finally said and the boys shifted their attention towards her.

"Hm?"

"It's amazing, isn't it? I never thought entering the Hunter Exam can bring me such joy." She said. "But you know... meeting you guys, are the greatest!" She gave them a smile that just seemed so genuinely sweet.

For a moment there, both of the boys' hearts notably skipped a beat. Flush of red crept on their cheeks.

Although the night sky was breathtaking, there's another site that made their heart melt even for an instant. Her smile was one of happiness growing, much as a spring flower opened. The boys could clearly saw how it came from deep inside to light her eyes and spread into every part of her.

A person smiles with more than their mouth, and they heard it in her voice, in the choice of her words and the way she relaxed. It was beautiful.

Surely this was the first time Gon and Killua ever saw her smiling like this.

"I-Idiot, why are you saying stuff like this? It's embarrassing." Killua turned his face which was still steaming red and scratch the back of his neck.

Gon, on the other hand, smiled in return.

"You're right! Meeting Rin and Killua are the greatest for me." Gon cheered earning a soft giggle from Rin.

"Isn't that right?" She faced Killua flashing another smile.

"Yeah...it's nice meeting you guys." Killua averted his eyes shyly and muttered in a low voice.

"Aww, come on Killua. I can't hear you, speak louder!" Rin poked his shoulder teasingly making his ears all red and earned a playful laugh from Gon.

"Cut it out already! Okay, I admit, it's fun being with you guys..." He lashed out with his cheek still flushing red.

"I know... We all felt the same." Rin stared in his eyes with a gentle smile.

Killua couldn't help but noticed that his heart was beating a tad bit faster.

'What the hell? I'm not even running yet my heart is pounding like crazy. What in the world did she do to me?' Killua thought disturbingly.

Just when things were about to get awkward for Killua, Gon finally spoke.

"Hey, I was wondering..."

"Hmm?"

"Where are your mom and dad?" Gon asked.

"Who? Me? Hmm... They're alive. Probably." Killua said bored as continued to stare outside the window.

"What do they do?" Rin questioned.

"They're Assassins." He said trying to sound as blunt as possible.

"Huh? Both of them?!" Rin and Gon said in perfect sync with their heads turned to face Killua.

The white-haired boy just had his eyes on them for a while, trying to comprehend the situation at hand before bursting into laughter.

"That's your first reaction? What are you, twins? You even said the same thing at the same time. Man, you guys really are a riot!" He continued to laugh.

"Huh? What's wrong with that?"

"You guys are the first people who have ever responded seriously," Killua sat on a nearby bench.

"Well, you're telling the truth aren't you?" Gon took a seat on the same bench next to him followed by Rin.

"What makes you think that?" Killua rested his palm under his chin and stared at his newfound friends.

"It's just a hunch." Gon replied and Rin nodded in agreement.

"That's weird..." Killua placed his head near the window. "People only like me because they can't ever tell whether I'm serious."

"Why would you say that? There's a ton of things that can make people like you?" Rin said. "For example, you're fun to be with and you're really strong. Not to mention your eyes are beautiful!" She grinned.

Her statement made Killua's face grew hotter yet again and yelled.

"Idiot! What the hell are you saying?!"

"What, I'm telling the truth, right?" She faced Gon and receive a nod from him. "See?"

"Ugh, you guys really know how to make people feel uncomfortable." He sighed.

"But you like being with us right?" Gon said.

"Well, there's that." He said facing the window.

"I'm from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins. And my family has really high hopes for me, but I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them? When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all snapped! My mother had tears streaming down her face, saying how I have the potential to be a top assassin." Killua told his story. Gon laughed awkwardly while Rin had a sweat drop.

"Horrible parents aren't they? It's natural their kid would go bad. We ended up fighting. So I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother on the side and ran away from home. I'm sure they're out for blood now. But if they find me, I'll send them packing." Killua continued.

' _Did he really do that to his family?'_ Rin thought with another sweatdrop.

Gon laughed awkwardly the moment Killua told them that when he becomes a Hunter, he'll start by capturing his family for their bounties.

"You have a pretty complicated family, do you?" Rin said.

"I guess I do."

"At least we get to know more about Killua." Gon smiled.

"Yeah, your family are not bad. Incredible in fact!" Rin exclaimed

"Yeah, whatever, live with them and you'll know how it feels like to be me." Killua sighed.

"Come on, it's not so bad. At least they love you." Rin smiled.

"I don't know about that..."

While the three of them continue to chat, someone had noticed the kids from afar. Forming a playful smirk, that person finally decided to test them out.

In a blink of a second, the three of them felt an incredible presence passing through behind them. That strong feeling made their heads jerked back in alarm. But the instant, they look at the corridor, no one was even there.

"It's weird... I could've sworn-" Rin was cut off by a voice. To be more accurate, the voice of an old man.

"Something wrong?"

They turned their heads towards him as he walked casually towards them. Killua was tensed and he let his guard up while Gon just stared at the Chairman in confusion. Rin was feeling confused and suspicious at the same time as she stood between Gon and Killua.

"Ah, Netero-San...did you see someone coming from that side?" Gon asked pointing towards the corridor.

"No." He shook his head. His reaction made Killua frown deepened and eyed him suspiciously.

'When did he...'

"Are you sure? I could've sworn someone coming from that side." Rin said. "Maybe it's just my imagination?" She thought to herself out loud.

"You're pretty fast for an old man," Killua smirked as his eyes never left the old man standing in front of them.

"That little trick? I barely moved." Netero smiled teasingly that made the white-haired boy's forehead creased.

"What? That was you?! I know it wasn't my imagination!" Rin pumped her fist in frustration.

"What do you want? You don't have to do anything until the last phase, right?" Killua glared at the old man. The atmosphere between them grew tense.

"No need to be so unkind. I got bored, and was looking for some companions." Netero replied but still, Killua doesn't let his guard down.

"By the way, I meant to ask the three of you... Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Examination?"

"Yeah! It's amazing!" Rin answered.

"Uh-huh! It's fun! And there haven't been any of the written exams I was dreading." Gon gave a big smiled.

"I'm disappointed, I expect the exam to be far more difficult," Killua scowled.

"Wha-- You're lying! You said it was fun just a minute ago!" Rin exclaimed.

"Don't get me wrong, I said it was fun with you guys, not the exam!" Killua yelled.

"But we had fun during the exam," Rin volleyed back.

"Seriously, are you gonna keep this up with me?" Killua crossed his arms.

"Not until you admit defeat."

"As if I ever gonna admit defeat to the likes of you," Killua yelled pointing his index finger at Rin.

"There you go being all high and mighty again!"

' _And we just have a great moment back there, should I bring in some food?'_ Gon thought with a sweatdrop.

The Chairman only watched their behavior in amusement as he let out a low chuckle followed by a burst of laughter.

Killua and Rin stopped dead in their tracks when Killua turned and said. "Anyway, I expect the next phase is more challenging right."

"Well, now... I wouldn't know about that." Netero averted his gaze.

With that, Killua had come to a conclusion.

"Let's go, guys!" He began walking away.

"Now, wait just a moment." Killua paused and listen to what Netero had to say. "Would you care to play a game with me?"

That piqued the interest of the three of them. Killua eyed him from the back curiously.

"A game?" Gon said confused.

"Yay, I love games!" Rin cheered.

"If you're able to defeat me, I shall let you be Hunters!" Netero continued.

"Really? I'll play!" Gon exclaimed with excitement.

"It better be fun!" Rin said.

While the two of them were excited with the game, Killua was still suspicious as he continued to eye the Chairman.

"How about it, huh?"


	11. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟏 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟏 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Third person POV**

The sound of a bouncing ball echoed throughout the room. In the large empty room, stood Rin, Gon, and Killua along with the Chairman, Netero.

"Now, I'll go over the rules of the game. If you can take this ball from me, before the airship reaches its destination, you win. I believe that we're scheduled for an 8 AM arrival? Well, that still gives you nine hours. You're free to attack me however you like. I won't touch you." Netero said.

"Huh? That's too easy. You can't call that a game." Gon said.

"I don't think it's gonna be easy, though." Rin furrowed her eyebrows.

"Eh? Why would you say that?" Gon asked.

"He's the Hunter Exam's Chairman, right? He must be strong."

"Don't tell me you're too scared because he's some old big shot." Killua snickered.

"The hell I am!" Rin yelled.

But the truth was she knew, Netero's Ki was far greater than anyone she had ever met, probably even greater than her grandpa. This conclusion of hers can only lead to one thing: It's gonna be one hell of an impossible game.

"Why not give it a try first?" Netero suggested.

"We just have to take the ball?" Killua asked Netero who nodded in response.

"Yeah."

"Then, I'll go first," Killua volunteered.

"Go ahead."

' _He's looking down on me.'_ He frowned, disliking the way the Chairman smirked at him. That was one hell of a shit-eating smirk that's for sure.

The moment Killua began to walk, suddenly, his body seemed to be multiplying, it was as if there were hundreds of Killua now surrounding Netero.

"Is it just me or did I see a lot of Killua?!" Rin rubbed her eyes out trying to focus on the scene unfold.

"No, I see lots of Killua too!" Gon confirmed.

' _This is an assassination technique. Rhythm Echo... Practitioners use a certain rhythm to create after-images, confusing the enemy. I'm astonished that such a young child has already mastered that technique.'_ Netero thought as he kept an eye on Killua's movements.

When Killua found the right moment to strike, he lunged towards Netero, his hands reaching for the ball but the old man had dodged it without any effort. Killua was not going to stop there as he continued to obtain the ball but Netero was able to dodge his every attempt with ease.

"Whoah!" Gon watched in awe.

' _Killua's amazing. Couldn't expect less from an assassin.'_ Rin thought in amazement as she continued to watch how Killua fought for the ball.

The white-haired boy continued to move with his great agility. Despite that, he still failed to lay a finger on the ball.

' _Damn, he keeps darting around. Is he even an old man?'_ He cursed underneath his breath.

"What? That's it?" Netero teased as he balanced the ball on his nose like a seal playing tricks.

His action only added salt to his wound. And that made Killua even annoyed than before.

_'In that case, I'll stop his movement!'_

He dashed towards Netero crouching his leg to make contact with the old man's. Killua kicked Netero's leg as hard as he can that it sounded like the bones just cracked.

"Ouch...right on his pivot leg!" Gon winced thinking about the pain.

"Man, that's really gonna hurt a lot," Rin exclaimed.

Killua had his smirk on, thinking he succeeded in crushing the old man's leg, but to his surprised Netero looked as calm as ever. Just then, Killua's face turned sour when he finally felt the pain of the impact on his leg.

"Ow!" He bounced on his left leg while grabbing his aching right leg. Small tears forming at the corner of his eyes as he screamed in pain.

 _'He didn't hold back with that kick. If I were a normal person, that would've shattered my leg.'_ Netero thought _._

"Killua! Are you alright?" Rin asked in concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.

"Killua! Tag, tag. It's my turn!" Gon called out to him with his hand in the air.

They tapped their hands together as a sign of their switching place. With that, Gon began to stretch his muscle before planning to attack Netero.

"That was expected," Rin snickered as Killua sat next to her rubbing his aching leg.

"Shut up. His legs are as hard as iron." Killua knitted his eyebrow in frustration.

He can't believe he just lost to an old man! The thought of him losing made something boiled within. He couldn't stop the urge to kill someone right now.

As he was gritting his teeth trying to contain his bloodlust, something made contact with his forehead surprising him by the sudden action. The bloodlust he felt lost in an instant the moment he laid eyes with the person in front of him, shocked.

It was Rin who flicked her finger in the middle of his eyebrows. It wasn't painful but more like a gentle touch coming from a girl. Making eye contact with a pair of black eyes, he couldn't help but felt a sense of ease. However, that was all about to change when her smile was replaced with a playful smirk.

"That's what you get when you're being arrogant~" she giggled by herself and received a scowl from Killua.

"Alright!" Rin averted her gaze to see Gon lunged towards Netero with full speed. But as he was about to reach Netero, he suddenly jumped up into the air and--

THUMP!

His head made contact with the ceiling and he fell to the ground while grasping his head in pain.

"Gon!" Rin called out afraid that he might severely injure his head because damn, that was really gonna hurt.

"Ow! Owwww! Owwwww!!" He clutched his head while small tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Idiot! We know that you can jump really high! Control your strength! For a moment, the old man relaxed his guard!" Killua pointed out with a cross-popped vein on his head.

' _No kidding...'_ Netero thought with a sweat drop.

"I messed up there." He rubbed his head while walking around the room.

' _He may appear simple-minded, but he clearly uses his head.'_ Netero commented.

"Gon, my turn!" Rin called out reaching out a hand for a tap.

"Rin, do your best!" Gon encouraged her and she smiled with a nod.

She diverted her eyes to Netero.

' _He's strong, I can't probably reach the ball. But it's just like training with grandpa. It's all about how far you can go!'_ She smirked and began to stretch her legs and muscles.

"Yosh!" Standing on her usual fighting stance, she faced the old man who seemed to be amused.

' _That stance, her technique resembles the style of the kamesenryuu. So she's the one, huh?'_ Netero thought in amusement.

' _My strength right now can't hope to defeat his, in that case.'_ With great concentration, she gathered her Ki and shrouded it around her body to increase her strength.

' _As expected, she can use it after all.'_ Netero smirked in his mind as she watched the girl gathered her aura.

Rin shot open her eyes and lunged forward.

' _She's fast!_ ' Gon and Killua thought at the same time.

' _Just like training with grandpa.'_ Rin had a smirk on her face as she swung her leg towards the old man followed with a punch on the left and right. She continuously struck the old man with immeasurable speed. Even so, Netero was able to dodge her attack like it was nothing but he still smiled in his head.

"Whoah, she's good..." Gon wondered in amazement.

"Even with that speed she still can't beat him," Killua said with a frowned.

Rin kept focusing on her attack, but it's just seemed impossible. With that, she struck her right hand forward and figured the old man would dodge so she prepared her leg to swing on his face.

_'Close range attack won't work, in that case...'_

Gathering the Ki on her leg, she emitted them to make her attack range longer and in that slightest moment, Netero nearly let his grip of the ball. Regardless of that, the old man bounced the ball to the wall and grabbed it back.

Rin dropped to the ground while panting hard. The two boys watched in awe as she was nearly able to catch the ball. But what made them wonder was how could Netero be pushed back without making any contact with Rin's leg.

' _They should keep me entertained until morning.'_ Netero thought with a smirk.

********************

One hour has passed, the three of them were panting hard, droplets of sweat dripping from their faces. They even took off the first layer of their clothes for better movements but still weren't able to get the ball.

"You kids aren't getting anywhere. Why not attack simultaneously?" Netero said teasingly.

"Why you..." Vein-popping on Killua's head as he gritted his teeth and dashed towards Netero.

"Okay... I'll get you this time!" Gon also dashed towards Netero at the same time.

But as they reached Netero, the old man dodge Killua's attack and slammed Gon's head to the ground.

"Here they come." He chuckled but then a swing of kick came right across his face at the last moment.

"Don't forget about me, you old man!" Rin swung her right leg towards Netero. In spite of that, he backed away at the last minute and landed on the ground.

"Man, that was so close!" Rin grunted in frustration.

' _Netero-San hasn't even broken a sweat.'_ Gon smiled in excitement even though his body had nearly reached its limit. Still, he lunged towards Netero continuously never given up his hope to get the ball.

The same goes for Killua and Rin. But as they lunged towards Netero at the same time again, Netero jumped up making them crash into each other.

"Ow!"

Gon was not done yet as he shot towards Netero again with determination flaring in his eyes.

"Your attacks are getting boring," Netero watched Gon lunged towards him. Unfortunately, the old man relaxed his guard too soon.

As Gon swung his leg towards Netero's face, his boot came out and made contact with the old man's chin.

Killua was not about to let this golden chance passed by. And so, he appeared behind Netero and kicked him from behind.

Coming from his right, Rin punched him in the face making him lose his grip on the ball.

"A chance!"

Killua tried to grab the ball but Netero was able to kick it away. Just when he was going to grab the ball. Gon threw his other boot to make the ball out of his reach.

"You and your little tricks!" The old man finally getting serious.

As the three kids were only a breath away from the ball, Netero gathered his strength and dash towards the ball as fast as the speed of light. He passed through the kids and grabbed the ball before they could even reach it.

Standing in the middle of the room, he held out the ball by his finger and smirked at the kids.

By this time, Killua was already frustrated enough his teeth were gritted and eyes shooting daggers at the old man.

"I commend you on your efforts."

"You're amazing Netero-San! Really amazing!" Gon exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what I expect from the Chairman," Rin said in between her breath but the amusing smile never left her face.

Looking at the burned mark from where Netero had lunged forward, Killua's eyes narrowed and he stood up.

"Forget it...I give up. I lose!" Killua stated and began walking towards the door.

"Huh?"

"What? You can't just give up like that!" Rin said.

"Yeah, we still have time. And just now, we really close."

"Jeez, you guys really have no clue, do you?" Killua grabbed his shirt and swung it over his shoulder.

"The old man has barely used his right hand and his left leg."

"What?"

"But we're still powerless against him. We could chase him around for a year, and never take the ball from him." Killua continued.

"I know," Rin said.

"Huh?"

"I know it from the beginning that the chance of getting that ball is close to zero. I also notice that he hasn't used his right hand and left leg. But even so, we still can't give up just yet. Because we only lose when we give up." She stared at Killua's eyes with determination and the later just gazed back at her in bewilderment.

"That's why I'm going to continue and fight because I don't want to lose!" Rin continued.

After a couple of moment, Killua let out a sigh.

"Whatever, I'm not wasting my time here for nothing. Let's go Gon!" He headed towards the door.

"Oh, I'm gonna play a little longer." Killua halted his steps jerking his head back.

"Huh?"

"Rin's right about losing. But I don't care about the ball anymore. We've only used up half of the time limit. I'm gonna make Netero-San use his right hand before the times run out." Gon said with determination.

"Yeah, that's a great idea! Then I'll just have to make him use his left leg. Yosh! I'm all fired up!" Flames appeared behind Rin as she pounded her fist in the air.

Killua just watched his two friends with a sweat drop and finally said.

"I see... Yeah, I got it. Good luck. I'm getting some sleep." He turned his back and walked towards the door, disappearing out of sight.

"Hey, Rin how'd you do it when you attack without any physical contact?" Gon asked.

"Huh? Well, I just did it, ya know?" Rin said wondering how to explain when she noticed the look on Gon's face. She knew immediately what's the black-haired boy was thinking and nodded.

"Hey, Netero-San? How did Killua do that thing where he walked slowly, and then it looked like there were a bunch of Killuas?" Gon asked Netero.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too!" Rin joined in.

"That technique is for those engaged in underground work. You have no need to learn it. In fact, you should not learn it." Netero replied.

"But it's an amazing technique, right?"

"I'm sure it'll come in handy."

"It requires an intensive amount of training," Netero explained while bouncing the ball in his hand.

"Killua's really something!" Gon exclaimed but his eyes were focused on the ball in his hand.

Waiting for the right moment, he reached out to get the ball but Netero raised it higher.

"You fool." Gon sweat dropped but it wasn't over yet.

Rin hoped to snatch the ball on his hand only to pass through her hand.

"You better think of something other than that."

*********************

Back to where Killua was, he was walking along the corridor while cursing incoherent words underneath his breath.

_'Damn it! Now I'm in a bad mood.'_

Just as he was walking with his shirt off, someone had bumped into him. However, the later made no intention of apologizing, instead, he just continued to walk forward.

' _Well, I guess there's nothing for it.'_ He was too occupied in his thought when the person he bumped into called out to him.

"Hey, wait up kid."

Killua decided to ignore them and continued walking.

"You bump into us and then ignore us? Bastard!" The two guys from earlier ran towards Killua to teach him a lesson. But things turn out of hand in the blink of an eye. The two unfortunate guys laid dead on the ground with blood splattered all around them.

Reverting his claw back, Killua continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

 _'If I hadn't stopped then, I'd have ended up killing that old man to get the ball.'_ Killua thought with bloodlust visible in his eyes.

********************

Back to where Rin and Gon were. They were still busy trying to make Netero used his right hand and left leg.

Without them noticing, their movements were even faster than before. Gon feinted for the ball and attacked Netero's stomach. The impact was great it made Gon gritted his teeth to contain the pain, though it was still noticeable with the small tears at the corner of his eyes.

"O-ouch!"

Not letting this chance slide, Rin slid down on his left side and aimed at his left leg. Kicking it as hard as she can, she winced in pain.

"One more!" Both of them continued their attack again.

_'If he head-butts me in the stomach again, he'll shatter his skull. But if I relax my stomach, I'll be the one suffering. But if I dodge his attack, the girl would surely get me. In that case...'_

"I'll run away." He jumped up in the air using his right hand making Gon passed through him. Knowing Rin would aim for his leg, he used his left leg to jumped backward causing Rin to clash with Gon.

THUMP!

"Ow!"

They bumped into each other so hard it's difficult for them to get up.

"Ah, are they dead?" Netero stared at the boy and the girl who was laying on the ground in pain.

Gon was the first to get up and sat on the floor with a satisfying grin on his face. His smile only made Netero confused by his action. His action was soon followed suit by Rin who was panting but still smiling at the same time.

"We win," Rin said in between her breath.

"Huh?"

"You just used your right hand!" Gon exclaimed.

"And your left leg!" Rin continued.

"Huh?!" Netero seemed surprised as he stared at his right hand.

"We did it!" He cheered and Rin nodded with a smile.

"Hooray...." But as he continued to cheer, Gon slowly fell back to the ground, sleeping.

Rin smiled watching him and let out a relieved sigh.

"Jeez, you're so reckless..." Rin grabbed his jacket and placed it on him like a blanket.

"The same goes for you," Netero said.

"Well, I supposed." Rin agreed with a slight blush.

"You're just like your grandfather," Netero stared at the black haired girl.

"Huh?! You know my grandpa?!" Jerking up her head, she looked at Netero in surprise.

"Sure, he's an old friend of mine, and I can say he's been training you well, Son Ringo." Netero smiled while Rin looked at him in wonder but the wonder in her eyes soon fade away as she faced the ground.

"But he's gone now."

"You will find him when the time is right, now how about you take some rest before the next phase start," Netero said.

"Yeah, sound good!" Rin exclaimed stretching her aching muscle.

"Thank you Netero-San, it was really fun playing with you." She smiled at the old man with a slight bow before laying beside Gon and dozed off immediately due to her exhaustion.

Looking at the kids sleeping peacefully, Netero couldn't help but smile. He gazed at the clock and decided to call the helmsman.

"Hello, the helmsman. It's me. Is the flight going well? I see, I'm sorry to ruin it for you, but could you fly a little slower?"

During the game Netero proposed to kill time, he'd seen something in Gon, Rin and, Killua. And with that, he knew they will grow up to be a splendid Hunters just like their predecessors.


	12. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟐 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟐 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Third person POV**

**THIRD PHASE OF THE HUNTER EXAM**

Dawn breaks, the airship carrying Rin and her friends finally approached its destination. The Third Phase of the Hunter Exam was about to begin.

"I apologize for the long wait. The airship will soon arrive at its destination." As soon as Gon heard the announcement, he quickly jolted up from the floor to look at the window.

"Wow!" Gon stared in awe.

"Rin! Wake up we're here!" Gon called out to Rin with excitement.

Rin shifted in her sleep while trying hard to open her drowsy eyes. Fluttering her eyes opened, she yawned.

"What is it Gon?" She asked sleepily.

"Come on, you gotta watch this!" Gon said.

"What is?" Rin walked towards Gon and stared out the window. The sunlight must've been bright because she had a hard time adjusting her eyes to the light, but the moment she opened them, she could see there's a tall tower perched on top of a cylinder-shaped mountain.

"Is that where the next test will be?" She asked and Gon nodded furiously. The excitement was still visible in his bright brown eyes.

'This is it, the next step.' Rin thought, preparing herself for the upcoming exam.

********************

The airship landed on top of the cylinder tower and the applicants abroad were asked to step out. Most of them were clueless about the site because they couldn't see anything apart from the tower.

"What is this place?"

"There's nothing here."

"Ahem." As everyone was curious about the Third Phase exam, someone called out for their attention. It was a small green man called Bean.

"Everyone, the exam's Third Phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower. To pass this phase, you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy-two hours. With that, we will now begin the Third Phase. I will pray for your success." The small green man said leaving everyone to wonder in curiosity.

Finally, the airship left the applicants to figure out how to reach the base within seventy-two hours.

Gon stared at the bottom of the tower with astonishment.

"Are we supposed to climb down?" Leorio asked clutching his case tight.

"That would be suicide," Kurapika said and the rest of them nodded.

"Maybe for a normal person." That's when applicant number #86 said with a smug look on his face. "But a top-class rock climber can handle this, no problem."

With that, he climbed down the tower with a triumph look plastered on his face.

"Wow," Killua said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice as he watched the man climbed down.

"He's going down pretty fast." Gon said.

"He's gonna die," Rin looked at the unfortunate man down below.

"Why would you say that?" Gon asked curiously.

After Gon had said that, a couple of monstrous looking bird flew over. One of them succeeded in catching the guy using their sharp claws and continued to soar off into the sky leaving the man screaming in agony for help.

"Told ya," Rin exhaled her breath.

"G-guess we can't climb down the side..." Leorio stuttered.

"Yeah," Killua replied.

********************

"What's up?" Leorio asked Kurapika who's been looking around observing every applicant.

"There are fewer people around," Kurapika noted.

"What?"

"I count twenty-three, which suggest almost half of the applicants have already found an exit."

"No way, when did they do that?"

"That means there must be some hidden door that leads below." While Kurapika was deep in thought, Gon called out to them.

"Kurapika! Leorio!"

"What is it, Gon?" Kurapika asked headed towards Gon, Rin, and Killua who were waiting for them.

"Look. I found a hidden door." Gon pushed the tile slightly.

"I see now, so we can descend by flipping the stones," Kurapika said.

"Great! God job Gon! Let's head on down!" Leorio cheered.

"Calm down, Mr. Loudmouth. We're not finished yet," Rin crossed her arms on her chest.

Although she received a yelled from Leorio, she decided to ignore it as she pointed towards some places.

"There are also hidden doors here, there, over there and over there, as well."

"That many?"

"Five hidden doors, located in the same area. It sounded suspicious to me. Some could be traps." Kurapika said.

"And it looks as though each door can only be used once. We tried opening a door someone else used, but it wouldn't budge." Killua said.

"Judging by the door's size, only one can fit at a time,"

"In other words, only one person can use each door."

"Even though it's fun being with you guys, too bad we'll have to split up." Rin pouted.

"That's right. Gon, Rin, and I decided that were each going to choose a door." Killua said.

"No hard feelings if one of us springs a trap!" Gon said.

"I can live with that, luck is part of the game," Leorio said.

"Oh really, I'll hope you'll lucky this time, huh?" Rin said teasingly earning a scowl from Leorio.

"I have no objection. Then that settles it." Kurapika said and each of them stood on the tiled they've chosen.

"Let's go, on the count of three," Leorio said.

"I guess this is goodbye for now." Gon said.

"We'll meet up again, at the tower's base," Kurapika said.

"See you guys later then," Rin smiled.

"Let's go..." Killua smirked ready to go.

.

.

.

"One!"

.

.

.

"Two!"

.

.

.

"Three!" The five of them hop on the tiles and it flipped it over causing them to disappear out of sight.

Descending down a dark murky room, Gon was the first to land followed by Rin, Killua, Kurapika and lastly Leorio who fell with his head first.

"Huh?"

The five of them look at each other in bewilderment.

"Huh? What?"

Gon, Rin, and Killua stared at each other and grinned from ear to ear.

"That was quite a brief farewell," Kurapika said as he stood up dusting his cloth.

"So much for see you later." Rin giggled.

"Oh, so all the doors led to the same room," Leorio said with his face still planted the floor.

Then, he noticed Gon walked towards a door that had a note written on a screen above a table that held five stopwatches.

"The five of you must follow the will of the majority to reach the goal." Gon read out loud. "Look, there are five stopwatches." Gon grabbed one of the stopwatches.

"There are O and X button," Killua noted.

"Great! There's enough for the five of us, so I'll guess each of us has to wear one?" Rin said while placing the stopwatch on her wrist.

"That is right, my name is Lippo, I am the prison warden here, as well as the Third Phase examiner." A voice boomed across the room from a hidden speaker.

"Prison warden?" Kurapika wondered.

"Does that mean this is actually a prison?" Rin exclaimed.

"Multiple routes through this tower have been prepared. You have chosen the path of majority rule. Cooperation will be the key if you wish to clear this phase of the exam. One person selfish behavior can derail an entire group. Best of luck gentlemen!"

"I don't think there will be trouble with cooperation. After all, we're all on the same team." Gon smiled.

"Yeah sure thing, now let's get this over with," Killua smirked.

Suddenly a fraction of the wall opened revealing a door that had a note written on it.

"At this door, select O to open, X not to open." Gon read aloud.

"Forcing us to use majority rule already." Leorio sighed.

"The answer should be obvious."

Each of them chose the O button and the door slid opened.

"The door opened!"

"Let's get going!"

When they reached another room, there's another note on the wall.

"Another question so soon?"

"Which way do you want to go? 'O' for the right, 'X' for the left."

All of them turned their face to look at the similar looking gate on the right and left. As the five of them chose a button, the score was revealed which was 3-O and 2-X.

"Wh-why would you choose to go right? Normally you should go left!" Leorio shouted.

"That is true, studies have indicated that people who are lost or stuck at forks unconsciously tend to go left," Kurapika explained.

"I've heard of that before, too," Killua stated.

"Hehe, what a recovery. I guess you usually lose your way, huh~?" Rin teased.

"Wait! The numbers don't add up! Which button do you press?" Leorio asked furiously.

"Right," Kurapika said walking past him followed by Killua.

"Right."

"Y-you, guys..."

"That's why we chose to go right, to outfox the examiner. If the examiner knows that people tend to go left, the left path will be more difficult." Rin explained.

She hummed happily while skipping towards the right gate leaving a dumbfounded Leorio with Gon.

Looking at Gon, Leorio only grunted and walked towards the right gate irritatedly leaving Gon to wonder what that was all about.

The five of them continued to follow the path until they reach a place that seemed like a small arena.

"W-what is this place?"

"Look over there," Killua said and the rest of the gang looked towards another room across the arena.

"The applicants have arrived. Remove the shackles." A deep voice said.

Just as the shackled were removed, the person who said that discarded the scarf from his head revealing a large bald man with a nasty scar on his head.

He may look intimidating but it didn't faze, Rin, Gon, Killua, and Kurapika. Leorio, on the other hand, was sweating like crazy. He gulped at the sight, clearly noting that he was intimidated by the man standing across him.

"Allow me to explain, gentlemen. Before you are some of Trick Tower's prisoners. The Hunter Exam committee has also officially hired them as examiners."

"You will be fighting against the five of them. The fights will be one-on-one. Each person may only fight once. You are free to use any method you like. There will be no draws. A win is declared when the opponent admits defeat." The examiner explained.

"You may pick your order. It's majority rule. So secure three wins and you may pass. The rules are simple." The bold man named Bendot said.

"Well, I prefer straightforward rules," Killua said bored.

"However, the actual fights will not be quite so simple. The prisoners' sentences will be reduced by one year, for every hour they delay the applicants here. In other words, their goal is also to buy time." The examiner explained again.

"I understand, and we must reach the goal within seventy-two hours. So time will be critical during these fights." Kurapika stated.

"Whatever. Can we get this over with, if their goal is to buy time shouldn't we get going?" Rin said as she was starting to get bored with all this explanation.

"Okay, I'm up first. Choose your combatant!" Bendot said.

"What should we do? He said we can fight with any method. So that means anything goes." Killua asked.

"We don't know what they'll try to pull." Leorio knitted his eyebrows.

"There's too much at stake without knowing what they have up their sleeves. Given that I shall-" Kurapika was cut off by Rin.

"I'll go!"

"Rin?"

"What's the big idea? I mean, we just have to go out there and fight right?" Rin took off her bag pack.

"Oi, are you serious?" Leorio asked.

"It's not like I'll lose without a fight." Rin grinned pumping her fists.

The man just smirked, knowing his opponent was just a child. But what he didn't know, was that this child could beat the crap out of him in a single punch.

The ground rumbled and a bridge was formed connecting the two rooms with the arena. Bendot and Rin walked across the bridge heading towards the stage.

"T-that was a surprise... I didn't expect Rin to volunteer first." Leorio said.

"Will Rin be okay?" Gon asked in concerned.

"She'll be fine, you've seen her in action right? The one you should be worried about is her opponent." Killua stared at his female friend on the ring.

On the ring, Rin and Bendot stood opposite of each other ready for a fight.

"Now, let us determine the method of combat. I propose a death match."

"...!"

Gon, Kurapika and Leorio were startled by his declaration however Killua had his relaxed face on.

"A death match?"

"They fight until one dies?"

"No, don't let him provoke you!"

"Well?"

"Fine by me. I accept." Rin smirked.

"Oi Rin! Don't be crazy! You can just give up and let us handle the rest!" Leorio yelled from across the room.

Hearing the words came out of the Loudmouth's mouth, Rin couldn't help but get her blood boiled.

"Hey, Loudmouth! As if I'm gonna give up without a fight! Why don't you just sit out and let me handle this like I was supposed to!" Rin lashed out from the arena with a vein popping out of her head.

Leorio was left speechless.

"Jeez... Have faith in me a little would ya," Rin muttered underneath her breath.

"I commend you for your courage!" Bendot stood in his fighting stance.

Rin scoffed and stood in her usual fighting style as well.

"A word of advice, don't hold back cuz I'm a girl. Because I'm gonna give it all I have." Rin smirked as she faced the big guy in front of her without fear.

The man replied with a scoff and they glared at each other waiting for the right moment to strike.

The atmosphere around them was tensed.

"R-Rin..." Leorio muttered in concern.

"Let the fight begin!" The man dashed towards Rin waiting to strike. But Rin just stayed put with her smirk still on.

When the guy was only an inches away from her, her fist made contact with the man's cheek. Gathering all her strength on her fist, she punched the guy flying across the room.

The force must've been great as the man was thrown against the wall, crushing it into pieces leaving clouds of dust everywhere.

"I-I g-give up..." The man muttered before falling unconscious.

Everyone in the room had their mouth agape. Surprised at the scene in front of them.

Rin was staring at her hand before she laid her eyes on the man she just punched. Calculating how far she punched him, about ten meters or so.

"D-did I punched him too hard?" She asked herself.

Her friends were still agape at the scene when Gon finally said.

"That was amazing! Only one punch?!"

"Well, that was expected," Killua said looking unamused but deep inside he was very amused.

"Well, I hadn't expected that would happen, but it was truly impressive." Kurapika nodded.

"D-did she always has that strength?" Leorio mouth was still wide opened.

"All right, one point for the applicant." The examiner announced.

"Man, I should control my strength. I could've killed him." Rin said stepping in the room she was before.

"Isn't it a death match? You should kill your opponent, you know." Killua said.

"Yeah, but I'm not so fond of killing people." Rin scratched the back of her neck.

"Rin! That was amazing! It was like POW! and then BOOM! and then you win!" Gon exclaimed.

Receiving a compliment from Gon, Rin couldn't help but blush.

"Jeez, it was nothing." Rin averted her gaze while a hint of pink covering her cheek.

"A-Are you always that strong?" Leorio asked.

"Well, yeah. That's why I told you not to underestimate me." Rin said with a triumph look on her face.

"Y-yeah... Remind me not to get on her bad side." Leorio thought out loud with a sweat drop.

"What are you saying? You're always on her bad side. Since both of you can't stop arguing." Kurapika crossed his arm.

"What?!"

"M-my plan was disrupted. I never thought that girl would be that strong." Bendot tried to get up.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine." Another man stepped forward and the shackles on his hands were released. Removing the cover over his head, a man with short brown hair was revealed.

"If we defeat three of the remaining four, then we win." The guy smirked.


	13. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟑 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟑 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Third person POV**

"Regardless, we need to win two rounds and advance," Kurapika said.

"Who's going next?" Killua asked.

"Me! I'll go!" Gon raised his hand and everyone stared at him as if he just grew a horn.

"Will you be okay?" Leorio asked.

"Uh-huh!" Gon nodded.

"The next opponent doesn't look too strong," Killua noted.

"Killua, you know better not to underestimate your opponent right~?" Rin teased Killua, reminding him of what had occurred when they played with Netero the other night.

Killua just scowled in response. That was definitely not a very lovable memory for him.

"You can't let your guard down, Gon. He still a criminal." Leorio said while Gon removed his bag pack.

"Uh-huh, I know." He walked forward.

"Good luck Gon!" Rin cheered the moment Gon entered the ring.

As the two of them stood in the ring, the prisoner called Sedokan proposed a game as the next match. He took out two sticks of candles and held it in his hands.

"We each light a candle at the same time. The one whose candle goes out first is the loser. What do you think?"

"Yeah! That's easy to understand. Let's go with that!" Gon agreed.

"Okay, in that case, decide which candle you want to use." He revealed the candles in his hand. One was short and the other was longer.

"Press 'O' for the long one, or 'X' for the shorter one. This will be determined by majority rule." He said with a playful smirk.

The five of them were having a dilemma about whether to choose the long one or the shorter one. Regardless, the four of them let Gon decided to choose the candle. After all, relying on his sharp instincts was better than to fret over it for a long time.

With that, Gon chose the longer one and so the five of them pressed the 'O' button.

Receiving his long candle, they began to light the candles at the same time. It was pretty hard to maintain the fire due to the breeze blowing around the area.

After a couple of moments, the fire on Gon's candle began to burst in flame. Everyone was frantic, if Gon's candle went out first, they'll be down on one point.

Even so, Gon only examined the candle for a moment before a wide grin spread across his face.

"If the fire is stronger, then a little breeze won't extinguish it." Placing his candle on the floor, he dashed towards Sedokan and blew his candle.

"I win!" Gon cheered as Sedokan candle goes out in a puff of smoke.

"Gon! You did it!" As soon as he reached the room, Gon was greeted by Rin who was so excited for his accomplishments.

"You did a great job Gon!" Rin grinned happily knowing that Gon had made it too. Gon smiled and nodded.

"Good job, Gon!" Leorio congratulated him.

"Now we have two wins! Once one of us win, we can advance!"

"Humph, you fool. That's a result of reliance on tools and cheap tricks." One of the prisoners snickered as Sedokan made his way into the room.

"Tsk."

"If you want to fool someone, you have to sacrifice a bit. Just watch." He continued as the shackles on his hand were released.

"All right. I'll go next." Kurapika stated as he entered the ring followed by the man.

Once they made it through the ring, the mysterious man removed his scarf revealing a blue muscled man with an ugly face named Majitani.

"I'm next!" He said before he began to laugh like a maniac. Even so, Kurapika didn't seem to be fazed by it as he calmly watched the man.

"Look here, I've killed nineteen people. But it bugs me that nineteen is such an uneven number. I'm so glad I've gotten to meet number twenty. I insist that we put our lives on the line. I won't accept some half-assed contest. Blood! Entrails! Agony!" He continued to laugh like a lunatic.

"This guy doesn't know how to shut up. Can I punch him in the face?" Rin gritted her teeth hearing the man's nonsense.

"Sorry to say this but you already had your match, just hope that Kurapika would give him a piece of your mind," Killua said bored.

"Very well." Kurapika agreed with Majitani.

"Huh?"

"You can decide how to settle this contest. I'll agree with your choice." Kurapika said calmly.

"Huh, you've got balls. In that case, I also propose a death match, where we fight until one surrender or dies. However, don't expect me to stop when you surrender and beg for your life!" He laughed maniacally.

"Very well, I accept." Kurapika removed his first layer of shirt.

"Wha... Another deathmatch? This will be interesting!" Rin cheered.

"Let's begin," Kurapika said.

But before they could even start, Majitani told him that no weapons were allowed. Without further due, Kurapika tossed his wooden swords away.

"Anything else? If not, I'd like to get started."

Hearing that, Majitani began to pump his muscle showing his muscular biceps every now and then. Seriously, trying to prove a point like that seemed pathetic and Kurapika realized that. That must've been the reason for the uninterested expression on his face.

"Is Kurapika gonna be okay? This guy looks dangerous." Leorio asked.

"Seriously? Ya think that guy's dangerous? Kurapika might have the chance to beat him in a single punch." Rin said.

"True, as far as I can tell, this guy just a blowhard who doesn't have the guts to hit anyone, let alone kill anyone," Killua said trying to control the urge to barf because the opponent was so lame he couldn't even watch.

"You don't need to worry because when I look at him, I don't get the chills." Gon assured.

"What does that mean?" Leorio asked and Rin just sighed.

"For someone your age, you're pretty bad at telling people's strength, do you?" Rin gave him a skeptical look.

Back in the ring, Majitani leaped through the air heading towards Kurapika. But instead, he punched the floor, caving the spot in the process.

"He made a hole in the floor with his bare fist?!" Leorio gasped.

Rin scoffed at the action while Killua was not impressed at all.

But then, the guy started to show his back which has a spider with 12 legs tattoo. He said that the symbol was worn by the members of the notorious band of evil thieves, the Phantom Troupe.

"I'm Majitani, one of the Phantom Troupe's four kings! Consider that first strike my way of saying hello. This is your last chance to surrender. I'm still willing to..." Before he could finish his sentence, Kurapika glared at him with his eyes shifting into bright scarlet that could bring shivers down anyone's spine.

"W-what's wrong with you?"

Suddenly, Kurapika disappeared out of sight. And before Majitani could even realize it, his chin was grabbed forcefully and his body was lifted by Kurapika with only one hand.

"W-wait! I surrender!"

But Kurapika didn't seem to take note of what he was saying because seconds later he laid a punch straight across his face slamming him to the ground, smashing it in the process.

"Consider this a warning. First, a real Phantom Troupe tattoo has the member's number on the spider. Second, they don't bother counting how many they've killed. Third, never mention the Troupe again. If you do, I'll kill you." Kurapika gave him his scarlet death glare dropping the temperature of the room in an instant.

Everyone had their eyes widened but Killua let out a whistle.

"Well, saw that coming from a mile away," Killua said.

"Told ya he'll defeat him in one punch." Rin sighed.

"Yup..." Gon replied.

With that being settled, Kurapika grabbed his shirt and swords, heading back to the room.

"You okay, Kurapika?" Leorio asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm not injured."

"Also, is it safe to be near you?" Leorio took a safety step away from him.

"From the moment I saw him, I knew he was weak. And mentally, I knew that tattoo was a fake. But as soon as I saw that spider, everything in my sight turned red..." Kurapika placed his palm on his face.

"Well, I can't blame you."

"Actually, to tell you the truth... even when I see a real spider, my personality changes, and I enter a frenzy." Kurapika continued and everyone in the room laughed awkwardly.

"You should have told us sooner..."

"But that means, the rage in me remains as strong as ever. I supposed I should be happy." He said as he entered deep into the room and sat, burying his face on his knees.

"We should keep Kurapika away from spiders." Gon whispered.

"Definitely."

"Damn you, Majitani... You were completely worthless. His facial scars were from a botched plastic surgery operation. That's one hell of a fraud." Bendot said.

"Your one to talk, you lose to a freakin girl," Sedokan said bored. Bendot seemed pissed for a while but continued to stare at the next competitor.

"Hey you understand, right? After three losses, our backs are against the wall."

"Let me handle it. I have good ideas. After all, we need to delay them, is that right?" The next competitor said, walking towards the ring.

"Okay, I'll secure our victory!" Leorio exclaimed

"What are you saying? We already have three wins, we should move on right?" Rin said folding her arms on her chest.

"Not quite. The match hasn't been settled yet." The next competitor said.

"The match hasn't been settled?" Rin wondered.

"What do you mean?" Leorio barked.

The competitor kneeled down beside the fallen Majitani and examined him for a while.

"He's still alive. He was only knocked out. Did you forget? This was a death match. The fight doesn't end until one contestant surrenders or dies. He's still alive and he hasn't surrendered." The competitor said with a low chuckle.

"What the heck is that person saying? I could've sworn he surrendered before Kurapika laid a punch on him." Rin said puzzled.

"Is that true Kurapika?" Gon asked Kurapika who's still sulking at the back of the room.

"The fight is over. He already lost his will to fight when I punched him. I will not fight someone who lost." Kurapika replied.

"Guess that's count as a no," Killua concluded.

"So the match hasn't been settled yet." Gon confirmed.

"I see, hey Kurapika! Go finish off that worthless trash." Leorio said.

"I refused," Kurapika answered.

"Screw that! Then what do we do? They're claiming that the match hasn't ended!" Leorio yelled.

"Let him handle it. Once he wakes up, we'll have our answer."

"Hey now, we only have so much time left. We can't afford to just sit and wait!"

"I have no intention of killing him!"

"Come on!"

"Hey, if you don't want to dirty your hands, I'll do it." Killua proposed.

"Killua?"

"But you can't interfere in someone else's battle, it's a one-on-one match, right?" Rin said.

"Rin's right, this is a one-on-one battle. You aren't permitted to interfere." Kurapika replied.

"Okay then...but we're working as a team, so you shouldn't be too selfish," Killua suggested.

"You do say useful things sometimes! Keep it up! Don't you understand that you're screwing up our chances?" Leorio said.

"Sorry, but I won't change my mind."

"You stubborn fool, fine! A majority decision, 'O' to kill him, and 'X' to leave him alive. Ready, and..." Leorio pressed the O button.

"I don't think it'll work like that..." Rin said as nothing happened.

"Why isn't it working?!"

"Maybe it's because we're asking the question?" Gon replied.

"The watch only works for questions presented by the examiners," Killua explained.

"I see... okay! Then we'll use a show of hands! Those who agree that he should be finished off... Now!" Leorio raised his hand but surprisingly none of them responded.

"You traitor... Weren't you just lecturing Kurapika with me? We're supposed to be a team!" Leorio said to Killua.

"But it's pointless! He's not gonna change his mind." Killua turned his face.

"Rin! Why didn't you raise your hand?"

"I think it's just sad to give an end to a person that is so hopeless it pisses me off," Rin replied with a straight face.

"Then that leaves... Gon! Why do you oppose killing him?"

"Kurapika's right. He was on the verge of surrendering. Let's wait for him to wake up." Gon said.

"Damn! Whatever! Do what you guys want!" Leorio yelled as he went to the back of the room, sulking.

"Leorio."

"Man, what's wrong with these people?" Leorio sulked.

"Now he's sulking..." Gon said.

"He actually sulks like a kid? How embarrassing considering his age~." Rin chuckled.

"Just leave him alone," Killua turned his back towards Leorio followed by Rin and Gon.

"The atmosphere on the other side is gloomy." The competitor chuckled.


	14. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟒 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟒 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Third person POV**

Night falls, the five of them were still waiting for Majitani to wake up. Unfortunately, there's no sign of him waking up any moment now.

Gon was standing at the edge of the room observing the arena. Noticing this, Rin decided to speak to Gon.

"Gon, is there something wrong?"

"Uh-huh." He nodded as he pointed his index finger towards the unconscious Majitani.

"What is it?" Rin seemed puzzled but then Killua arrived looking at where Gon had pointed.

"I get it..." He muttered.

"What is it? Come on don't leave me out of this." Rin pouted.

"It's, quite possible that he's already dead," Killua answered.

"What's that?" Hearing this from a distance made Leorio jerked his head.

"Well, it's been several hours, and he hasn't moved an inch." Gon said.

"Come to think of it... It's impossible for him to fell unconscious for hours from a single punch whether it's strong or not. The one I've punched regain consciousness after a half an hour." Rin concluded.

Leorio ran towards the edge of the room and cursed under his breath. "It's too far away for us to tell..."

"Hey! We want to check his body! He could be dead." Leorio yelled across the room.

"I've already told you, he's only unconscious." The competitor replied after taking a step forward.

"How many hours has it been? I can't just take your word for it!" Leorio replied with another yell.

"Then let's make a bet whether he's dead or alive." The competitor smirked.

"What would we wager?"

"Time."

"We will settle our match through a betting game, a gamble. And we'll use time, rather than chips. Look at the monitor on the wall. We each have fifty hours. However, we can only wager multiples of ten. We'll continue placing bets until one of us has no hours left." The competitor explained.

"We'll take turned deciding what to bet on. If you end up with zero hours, your time limit will also be shortened by fifty hours." She continued.

"And what if you end up with zero hours?" Leorio asked.

"Our sentences will be extended by fifty years. If these terms are acceptable, I'll check whether he's still alive."

"She's willing to risk extending her own sentence," Leorio said.

"Consider your answer carefully, Leorio. If you lose, we'll have fifty fewer hours to escape the tower." Kurapika warned.

"You're not one to talk. After all, this is all your fault for not finishing him off!" Leorio barked while Kurapika just folded his armed irritatedly.

"This is it, it's totally a trap. Our fifty hours are doomed." Rin sighed.

"How dare you say that! Have confidence in my gambling skill would ya!" Leorio shouted but Rin decided to ignore him because the gloomy atmosphere was still swirling around her.

"Hey, we shouldn't fight among ourselves!" Gon said.

"Right! I accept!" Leorio finally said it.

"Okay! I chose our first bet so you can decide how many hours we'll wager on whether he's alive or dead." The competitor said.

"I bet ten hours that he's alive," Leorio said with confidence.

"Very well. Then let's check." She replied.

Leorio walked forward across the bridge. He stood in front of the fallen Majitani and kneeled beside him. Slowly turning his body to face forward, he placed his two fingers on Majitani's neck to see whether his dead or not. Finally, he found out he's not dead yet.

"Yay! Leorio has the lead!" Gon cheered.

"This is bad..." Killua said.

"Why is that?" Rin asked.

"It's possible he isn't going to wake up,"

"Why would you say that?" Kurapika turned to ask.

"Remember when that woman walked near the guy on the floor? I thought then that he was already dead. But on second thought, they'd obviously prefer him alive but remains unconscious. If he doesn't wake up before the test ends, it shortens their sentences by seventy-two years." Killua stared at his stopwatch.

"So if he doesn't wake up..." Gon trailed off.

"That's my point exactly," Killua said.

"That's been their intention all along..." Kurapika muttered.

"We have to do something to wake that bastard up! How dare they fool us like that!" Rin gritted her teeth watching Leorio in the ring.

"Well, it's your turn. Decide what we'll bet on." The competitor said.

"Let's see, how about we bet on whether he's truly unconscious?" Leorio replied.

"Oh great! Keep it up, Loudmouth!" Rin cheered.

"Very well, I bet twenty hours that he really is unconscious. But how do we confirm whether he's really unconscious?" The competitor inquired.

"Oh, that's simple," Leorio said as he walked towards Majitani and grabbed him by the shoulder.

Then, he slowly walked towards the edge of the ring.

"I'll just toss him off the edge," Leorio said placing Majitani at the edge of the ring. "If he's actually unconscious, he'll fall to his death."

"Are you insane? His match hasn't been settled yet. We can't accept those terms." The competitor said.

"Don't worry. If he falls and dies, well forfeit the match, which will give you one win. Is that satisfactory?" Leorio smirked.

"Yes, it is. But then I'm changing my wager. I bet forty hours that he isn't unconscious. Everything I have left." The competitor said.

Everyone had their eyebrows furrowed. The atmosphere was tense and they were all depending on Leorio.

"Then, I'll let go of him." Lifting his hand, Majitani slowly fell but as he was about to fall, he rose in panic.

"Whoa! Wait! I'm awake! I'm awake!" He tumbled in his feet to balance himself.

"You people are crazy! I've had enough! I'll take the loss." Majitani said before running off with his tail between his legs.

"That means... We have three wins! So we can pass right?" Rin cheered.

"Not quite, the battle hasn't finished yet. True, you received three wins, but the rule said you had to fight the five of us. In order words, you still have to finish the match. Nonetheless, you're down to twenty hours." The competitor said.

"What? We still have to finish this? What's the point anyway?" Rin grunted.

"Their point exactly. Isn't their job to delay us here. They'll make us stay here even longer to reduce their sentences." Killua said.

"Argh... I'm starting to get tired of this." Rin dropped to the ground.

"Don't worry Rin, its only two of us left, then we can advance." Gon said with a smile on his face.

Looking at Gon's face, she couldn't help but sigh.

"I wish I can have your determination."

"You sound like an old lady." Killua teased with a playful smirk.

"Tell that to yourself! You white-haired jerk!" Rin yelled while Killua and Gon laughed in response.

Back in the ring, Leorio had his thoughtful look on his face, then finally he decided.

"I see... Then it's your turn! What do you want to bet on?" Leorio said with a smirk as he pointed his index finger towards the female competitor.

The competitor just smirked as her shackles were released.

"Very well." She said taking off her scarf revealing a beautiful young lady with magenta hair.

"That old guy's probably dancing on the inside," Killua rolled his eyes.

"What a dirty old geezer..." Rin muttered as she looked at the scene in front of her in disgust.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kurapika said.

"Then, let's bet on whether I'm a man or a woman." The female competitor named Leroute said placing her hand on her hips.

"Huh?" Leorio eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem?"

"N-no. That's fine, but how will you prove if I'm wrong?" Leorio eyed her suspiciously.

"Oh right, I'll let you examine every part of my body. Until you're fully satisfied." Leroute smirked.

"Seriously?!" Leorio had his lustful eyes on her as he blushed like a creep.

"Leorio will bet she's a man," Kurapika claimed.

"Uh-huh." Killua nodded.

"I have lost all my respect for him," Rin said looking at him in disgust.

"Huh? Why?" Gon asked innocently.

"Can't you see he's the biggest pervert around?!" Rin replied.

Returning to Leorio and Leroute in the ring, Leorio had a thoughtful look for a while before finally decided.

"I bet ten hours that you're a man!" Leorio said.

"I knew it." Kurapika frowned.

"That dirty old man..." Killua looked at him with disgust.

"We're doom, were doom for fifty hours!" Rin kneeled on the ground with the gloomy black clouds surrounding her.

"Huh? But how did you know?" Gon asked puzzled.

"This way, even if he's wrong, and it turns out she's a female, he'll still get to examine her body. It's a win-win situation for a pervert like him. There you have it." Killua explained to Gon.

"I get it now..."

"Now reveal the answer!" Leorio said pointing his index finger.

"Too bad... I'm a woman." Leroute said with a smirk.

"R-really?" Leorio said with a cheerful look on his face despite losing ten hours.

"Would you like to check?" Leroute seduced.

"B-but of course!" Without further due, Leorio did what he wanted to like a perverted old man that hadn't seen a woman for years.

"Just watching hurts." Kurapika slapped his forehead while Gon had his mouth open wide.

"On whatever honor I might have left, I swear I will end him." Rin tightened her fist with the deadly aura circling her. A hint of red crept on her face as felt like her eyes were tainted. Rin suddenly felt the urge to bleach her eyes for seeing something she shouldn't.

"I guess Leorio doesn't have what it takes. Damn it! I should be the one out there. Why the hell did I raise my hand in the first round?" Rin grunted.

"You shouldn't say that Rin, because of you, we already have three wins now." Gon encouraged her.

"Well, it really doesn't change anything if he loses. like you said, we already have three wins. They're continuing this game just to burn the time in our hands." Killua placed his hands behind his head.

"But he's gambling with our time. If he loses, we'll lose fifty hours and have less than twenty hours to pass this phase. Will that be enough?" Rin asked.

"Let's just hope Leorio will do his best!" Gon said with determination.

"He better be or else I might have to release some steam," Rin stared at Leorio in the ring who was still enjoying his pleasurable moment.

"Now it's your turn to think of a gamble. What do you want to bet on?" Leroute said.

With that being said, Leorio began to panic.

"I can't lose the next bet, but I can't think of anything that'd be a sure fire win. Oh, that's it! We can bet on whether I'm a man or a woman. No that wouldn't work..."

"Hey, old man... You're thinking--" Killua tried to warn him but then he was cut off.

With full speed, a bread was sent flying towards Leorio and knocked his head with a loud BAM!

The impact made him crumpled to the ground with a THUD!

Back in the room, Rin was breathing hard trying to contain her anger.

"I know I shouldn't be doing this but..." Rin muttered.

"HEY LOUDMOUTH! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER, DAMN IT!!!" She screamed so loud that it felt like a clap of thunder just stroke.

"Quit fooling around. Our time is at stake here!" She continued before slowly panting.

Everyone in the room was forced to close their ears when she shouted. Gon and Killua gawked at her as if she's an alien or something while Kurapika just sighed.

Hearing this from Rin, Leorio stood up and brushed off the bread crumbs that on his face. Thinking that he had finally realized how crucial it was, was a mistake, because the next thing you knew, he was shouting back at Rin.

"What the hell Rin! you don't have to throw a loaf of bread on my face! It hurts, ya know!"

"Bo hoo, who the hell cares about it! I've sacrificed my dinner because you're a complete idiot!"

"I'm not an idiot, I just don't know what to bet on next!"

"Guys... Would you calm down for a moment, arguing like this won't help us either." Kurapika said and Rin finally let out a breath.

Feeling the need to cool off, she headed back deeper into the room and sat.

"Whatever, whether we win or not, we're still gonna lose that fifty hours because of this idiot," Rin muttered.

"What you did was pretty funny. It helps brighten the mood." Killua let out a chuckle.

"Yeah, now I'm some sort of clown trying to fill the days with laughter," Rin rolled her eyes.

"Well, maybe I would like to join you in acknowledging the difficulties of the moment."

Rin gazed at him for a while trying to interpret what he's trying to do. When she finally came down to a conclusion she said. "You are the WORST at this comforting thing."

"At least I tried." He turned his face aside.

After a couple of moment, Gon finally suggested.

"I know. Leorio! How about whether or not you're still in your teens?" Gon suggested.

"Come on guys! I don't look that old. I'm clearly a teenager!" Leorio replied.

The moment he said that Leroute was shocked about the discovery. To think that pervert Leorio was still in his teens probably blown her head off.

"What are you saying, Loudmouth?! If you're a teenager then act like one instead of a pervy old man!" Rin shouted from across the room.

"Oh, why don't you just shut up if you're not gonna cheer me up!"

"Well, I'm planning to if you're not such an idiot!"

Leorio gritted his teeth and took a deep calming breath. Then, he finally decided on what he's gonna be next.

"Right! We'll use rock-paper-scissors! A bet on who'll win a game of rock-paper-scissors!" Leorio exclaimed as he held out his hand.

Leroute just laughed and agreed. She even put out eighty hours on her victory.

"He's truly an idiot. There's no way he'll win rock-paper-scissors with a manipulative woman like that." Rin sighed and her eyebrows creased in distress yet again.

"Indeed. While rock-paper-scissors has simple rules, the game itself is quite complex. If you consider the game from a probability standpoint, there's only a one-third chance of losing."

"However, if your opponent can predict your reasoning and control your reactions, defeats becomes much more likely," Kurapika explained.

"In other words, simple-minded Leorio will be at a disadvantage," Killua concluded.

"I see..." Gon noted as he continued to watch Leorio in the ring.

When he finally decided, they played the rock-paper-scissors game. But before they even started, Leroute told Leorio that she could read minds causing Leorio to panic.

They started out with Leorio using rock the same goes for Leroute making it draw.

Looking at Leorio who had a panic attack, Gon suggested for him to use scissors for the next round. Despite that, Leorio used rock instead of scissors like he was told. His action has caused him to lose as Leroute used paper to defeat rock.

"I win!" Leroute cheered happily.

"You idiot! Why didn't you used scissors like you were told to!" Rin lashed out in anger.

"Man this guy really hit my nerves." She grunted and folded her arms across her chest.

"Rock-paper-scissors really is complicated." Gon said.

"We have to give up the fifty hours he lost." Kurapika sighed.

Leorio walked in with disappointment visible on his face.

"Sorry, I was pretty confident in my rock-paper-scissors ability." He frowned.

"Yeah like I haven't seen that coming." Rin huffed.

Leorio was on the verge of having an argument with Rin when he decided to shrug it off.

"Well, I can't argue with you on this one." He sighed.

Walking back to her room, Leroute stared at the hidden camera with a smirk.

"Say, How much time do they have left now?"

"Fifty-nine hours, forty-five minutes." The examiner replied.

"In order words, they actually have fewer than ten hours left," Bendot said.

"It doesn't matter how much time they have. Because my opponent will die." A mysterious person said with a deep voice sending chills on everyone in the room.

*****************

"It's finally the last round," Kurapika noted.

"Guess I'm off," Killua said.

"What? Killua?" Leorio shocked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Killua's eyes narrowed.

"Damn it! We should really just advance this game!" Leorio said in disappointment.

"Rin! This guy is totally pissing me off!" Killua yelled in anger.

"Yeah, glad to know we're in the same boat!" Rin slapped her right hand with Killua's.

"Now, now..." Gon tried to calm them down.

"Don't give up before we even know what the contest is. Well, if it's something like mental math, I'm surrendering." Killua said averting his eyes.

"Wait-- don't tell me your bad at math?" Rin asked laughing on the inside.

Killua just turned his head around blushing.

Just then, the group realized a sudden commotion coming from the other side of the room. There's a huge man discarding his scarf revealing his face.

The second Leorio's eyes laid on him, he gasped in horror.

"We should take the loss. Killua! Don't fight him." Leorio warned.

"Why not?" Killua asked.

"Johness the dissector. The worst mass murderer in Zaban's history. He chose his victims randomly. It was a famous case, 146 people young and old, men and women, met with brutal deaths by his hand."

"The victims had one thing in common. He murdered all of them with his bare hands. He was known for his iron grip. The power in his fingers." Leorio explained.

"You don't have to face that psychotic killer. We already have three wins so it's okay for you to--" but before Leorio could say anything his mouth was gripped and was brought down lower to face the black haired girl.

"Don't. even. say that word. What? just because he has a strong grip makes you wanna shit your pants? I could also smash a boulder with my bare hands." Rin had her piercing eyes boring daggers into Leorio's soul causing a cold sweat to trail down his face.

"If anyone can take him down its Killua! Because I know he can do it!" She released her gripped on his mouth and turned towards Killua who was staring at her for a while now.

He stared at her in disbelieve. True he could take him on head-on, but to think someone actually believed in his strength made him felt somewhat relieved in his heart.

"Hear that old man?" Killua smirked as he walked across the bridge, heading straight towards the arena where the so-called predator stood.

As the two final contestants stood opposite of each other, Killua decided to speak with his hands in his pockets.

"How are we settling this contest?" He said with a not so innocent smile.

"Contest? I believe you're confused. This will be a one-sided massacre. I have no interest in the exam or any offer of amnesty. I just want to hear you scream." Johness growled with a deep voice.

"Really? Okay. Then the loser is the one who dies."

"Yeah, that's right. I'll tear your body apart with my bare hands." But before Johness had a chance to get close to Killua, the white-haired boy let out his bloodlust and with a swift move he was already behind the huge man.

Johness suddenly felt cold. He still had his hand trying to reach Killua. Confused on what's happening he turned his face towards the young boy who had a smirk plastered on his face.

Killua held out bloody pouch with something beating in it.

Johness's face became paler and paler by the second. He tried to take a step towards Killua.

"G-give it back..." He desperately said as his hand reached for Killua.

But Killua made no attention to give his heart back because he only held it in his hand waiting for it to stop beating. As soon as the heart in that pouch stop moving, Johness fell to the ground, dead.

Killua kneeled beside him and place his heart on his icy cold hand.

"Okay, we're done here. We pass right?" Killua turned to the examiner with a smirk.

"Yes, you win. You may pass."

Killua scoffed and returned to the room.

"See? I told ya he can handle it!" Rin cheered excitedly.

"Who the hell is he?" Leorio wondered.

"That's right. You guys don't know. Killua comes from an elite family of assassins." Gon informed.

"Eh? A-an elite family of assassins?" Leorio was shocked to hear this and when Killua arrived, Leorio yelped.

"I'm back." Leorio felt scared and back away from him.

"What?" Killua asked puzzled by his actions.

"Killua! You did a great job! I know you can do it!" Rin placed her hand around his shoulder and cheered for him. Killua, on the other hand, couldn't stop the hint of pink on his cheek as he told her to knock it off.

"Hey, knock it off. It embarrassing..." He averted his eyes from Rin but Rin just grinned happily followed by Gon.

"Hey, is it okay to be near him?" Leorio whispered to Kurapika. Kurapika just sighed.

Hearing what he said from a distance, Rin replied.

"The one who's dangerous to be around here is you. You big perv." Rin eyed him suspiciously.

"Hey! a man needs what a man's need." He stood to defend his pride but Rin just watched him in disgust like he's some piece of trash.

Just then, another room appeared adjacent from the room the five were in.

"Across the bridge, you'll find a small room. You must spend the fifty hours you gambled away there." The examiner said.

"Well, let's go," Killua grabbed his skateboard and walked off.

"Yeah!" Gon agreed as he followed Killua.

Just when Leorio wanted to step in, Rin glared at him.

"I have my eyes on you." She said pointing both of her eyes towards him.

"I don't get that girl..." Leorio sweatdropped.

"Well, you can't blame her. She just wanted to protect her pride as a female from a pervert like you." Kurapika said as he walked pass Leorio.

"What? I'm not that big of a perv. Come on you understand it right, Kurapika?" Leorio pleaded but Kurapika made no intention on hearing him out.


	15. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟓 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟓 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Third person POV**

The five of them entered a simple looking room with only a few pieces of furniture in it. Not to mention there wasn't any window in the room. Nonetheless, the ventilation was still good. There's also a large monitor counting down their time in the room.

"Good grief, we have to spend fifty hours in this room?" Leorio sighed as he plopped himself on a nearby chair.

"And who's fault was that?" Rin glared at him.

"Look, I said I was sorry." He replied with a hint of guiltiness.

"Whatever, nothing we can do about it except spending our time here." Rin sighed.

"Hey Killua, can you tell me how that technique works?" Kurapika said breaking the silence.

"Technique?" Killua asked puzzled.

"The one you used to instantly remove his heart."

"Oh, that wasn't even a technique. I just ripped it out." He said bluntly.

"Ripped it out? But it was flawless!" Rin exclaimed.

"Well, to make it easier, I manipulate my body a bit." He held out his hand and in an instant, his nails transformed into sharp claws.

"Y-your nails!" Leorio shocked.

"Wow!" Gon was amazed.

"You really are amazing, Killua!" Rin looked at his sharp claws in awe.

"Mass murderers are still only amateurs. I used to be a professional. But my old man would've done better. When he removed a heart, you won't see even a drop of blood." Killua said with a smirk.

"Whoa... As expected from elite assassins, but aren't you a little too young to be a professional?" Rin said curiously.

He replied with a scoff. "I've been trained since I was born, nothing I can't handle."

"There you go again, acting all high and mighty," Rin gave him a blank look.

"Well then, we have more than two whole days," Killua stared at the monitor.

"What should we do, guys?" Gon asked.

"First we should search the room for any kind of entertainment," Killua suggested.

"Sure!"

The three of them started to search around the room. First, they opened up the television, followed by reading some books, which Rin have zero interest in. Then, Killua showed his skateboard skills while teaching Rin and Gon some cool moves he knew.

"If you hesitate for a moment you'll injure yourself," Killua warned.

"Got it!" Gon replied.

But as he tried the move Killua just taught him, the skateboard flew across the room, sticking itself to the wall.

"Hey don't skateboard in this tiny room!" Leorio barked.

"Yes, Father!" Rin teased earning a scowled from him. They laughed for a moment when Killua started to speak.

"Hey, I knew you guys met each other during the exam but you guys seemed pretty close for someone who just met."

"Hmm... Well, that's true but you're pretty close with us too right?" Rin smiled.

He just averted his gaze and scratched the back of his head. A hint of pink spread across his cheeks.

"Well, yeah...kinda."

"We met each other on a ship to Dolle Island. That's how we knew each other. So basically we met each other before the First Phase exam." Gon explained.

"I see..." Killua trailed.

"Ah... Talking about that sure brings back memories." Leorio trailed.

"What are you an old man? It was just a couple of days ago..." Rin said.

"Hey let a man do what he wants!"

"Yeah, let the man does all the perverted things, you big perv!"

"Hah! Says the girl who nearly die falling off a ship!"

Then it struck Rin.

.

.

.

"Oh please don't talk about that it's embarrassing!" She yelled with her face flushed red.

"Hold on, you nearly die? Rin did you seriously face death?!" Killua asked. His eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, well it didn't stick."

"You can say that she had nearly faced death. It was truly terrifying at the thought that she might be dead. Luckily we did a cardiopulmonary resuscitation on her and she survived." Kurapika recalled.

"Cardiopulmonary resu--what?" Rin tilted her head, still not catching up to what he said.

"Wait-- does that mean someone had to do the mouth-to-mouth breathing?" Killua said with awkwardness laced in his voice.

 _'Okay, what is this about mouth-to-mouth breathing? What the hell are they talking about!'_ Rin thought curiously _._

"Yeah, I was the one who did it!" Gon raised his hand and Killua just stared at him with wide eyes, thunderstruck by how bold his friend was.

"Wait a sec! What is this about cardiopul-something and mouth-to-mouth breathing? I don't even remember it happening!" Rin exclaimed.

"Of course you don't, you were unconscious at that time so Gon was the one who did the mouth-to-mouth breathing on you," Leorio said.

"Mouth-to-mouth breathing? What the hell is that--" before she could finish her sentence something flashed in her mind.

_'Wait a sec.'_

_'Mouth-to-mouth breathing... As in mouth-to-mouth!'_

_'Then that means... Gon actually...'_

An image of Gon placing his lips on hers made her cheeks burn all of the sudden. Steam flowed out of her ears, not to mention her face was as red as a tomato!

"You finally figure that out huh?" Killua said with a bored look on his face as he crossed his arms.

"Well, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable but that was really necessary at that time." Gon scratched the back of his head with a tint of pink on his cheeks.

BANG!

Her reaction was totally out of his mind when he realized Rin had been knocking her head against the wall continuously causing cracks to form on the wall followed by a small hole.

"Rin!?"

"Hey calm down for a sec!" Killua said not knowing how to react in this situation.

"Calm? I'M COMPLETELY CALM!" She screamed with a bloody forehead.

Everyone was staring at her like she just grew a horn or something while some of them had a sweat drop.

"Ya know, you don't have to bang your head like that," Leorio commented.

"What's wrong with that? At least the pain will let me forget of the embarrassment!" Rin replied with her face still red and forehead still bleeding.

"Rin, I'm sorry if I made you embarrassed by what I did but the only thing I could think of at that time was saving you. So I don't want you to hurt yourself like that." The way he said it made her heart melt.

She knew he was sincere. His words were true and very heartfelt.

She couldn't help but to avert from his gaze and blushed harder than before.

"I-it's f-fine really, I mean... I'm the one who should be sorry for acting like this after you saved my life." She fidgeted.

"Why are you so worked out about it? It's just a form of medication, it's not like Gon actually kissed you right--" Before Leorio could finish his sentence, Rin punched him in the face.

"Shut up! You big perv!"

With that, Rin came back to normal and continue to argue with Leorio leaving Kurapika, Gon and Killua to watched the scene awkwardly.

"Did I ask something I shouldn't?" Killua sweated drop.

"No, it was bound to happen someday," Kurapika said.

"I kinda feel like I did something wrong..." Gon muttered.

********************

**Rin POV**

Ten hours had passed since then. And I couldn't bring myself to sleep. I mean how can I sleep when the person who actually k-k-- Okay it was not a kiss! But he literally placed his lips on mine.

How can I be unconscious at that time? What the hell am I saying?! What is going on with me!?

Right now, I was supposed to be sleeping in between Gon and Killua on the sofa. How did this happen? Well, it happened like this a few hours ago:

**-Flashback-**

"So... Where should I sleep?" I asked.

"You can sleep wherever you want!" Leorio grumbled.

"Hell! I'm not sleeping anywhere near you!"

"Who said anything about that?!"

"You can sleep here if you want." Gon pointed next to the place where he should be sleeping. Realizing that, my face flushed red and shook my head violently.

"N-n-never mind! I'll just sleep here!" I placed myself on a black sofa nearby.

"Oi, that's my place." Killua reminded.

"Then why don't you just sleep next to Gon," I suggested.

Killua just sighed.

"Look if this is about you being embarrassed over a CPR, you should forget it. It's not like Gon will make a move on you considering how dense he is. Or is it that you're afraid to be near him~? And here I thought you were strong enough to protect yourself..." Killua taunted.

I couldn't help but gritted my teeth in anger. I could've sworn a vein popped out of my head as I bit my lips.

He's making fun of me!

I clutched my fist trying to contain my anger. But it seemed my effort was pointless when I get a look at the shit-eating smug look on Killua's face.

That's it!

"Fine! I'll just sleep next to Gon!" I grabbed my pillow and place it next to Gon.

"E-eh? But I thought you-" Gon muttered was cut off with a glare.

"Shut up and just sleep!" I grabbed a pillow covering my face.

Killua just chuckled at the scene.

"You planned this don't you?" Kurapika said.

"Who knows..." Killua shrugged.

"Well then, I'll be taking this seat," Kurapika laid down on the sofa where Killua should be sleeping.

"Hey! That's mine!"

"There's always a room next to Rin," Kurapika said as he closed his eyes to sleep.

"Wha-- hey, you better not be planning this," Killua eyed the sleeping Kurapika.

That's when I felt a weight beside me. I turned my head and discovered a white-haired boy.

"Oi, Killua. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What? I'm trying to sleep here." He replied with a bored expression.

"You better not try something fishy or else," I warned with a glare.

"The one who you should be telling that is Gon!" Killua yelled.

**-End of flashback-**

And that's how it happened.

I felt nothing when I sleep beside him on the airship.

How can a kiss make it so different? What the hell am I saying!? It's not a kiss!

POW!

As I was pretty occupied with my thoughts something landed on my face. It was soft and fluffy but it was still annoying because the impact was hard.

"Hey, what the hell man!" I dragged the pillow off my face and threw it at the culprit.

"Oh, so you're awake? I thought you were sleeping peacefully." The white-haired jerk teased.

The anger within me boiled, and I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. But he caught it and flung it at me but it went past me and hit Gon. Well to be precise, his hand.

Gon threw it at him and we both stared at him shocked.

So he's awake...

Both Killua and I had our game faces on as a mischievous grin stretched across our face. That's when the battle began and we threw the pillows simultaneously at Gon which he dodged with ease.

"All right then, bring it on!" He said throwing the pillows.

And the pillow fight continued. No-- It's more like a pillow war had started the minute the three of us decided not to hold back. One hit from the pillow could cause a nasty bruise and you better wish not to be hit by that.

"Hey pipe down! Let me sleep some more..." Leorio shifted in his sleep with his forehead creased.

The three of us look at each other and burst into laughter.

Time passed by and we did anything that could possibly cure our boredom. For instance, Leorio had been napping most of the time, while Kurapika spent his time burying his face with books.

Right now, Gon was teaching us how to fish using his fishing rod.

"Oh, I thought you just had to stick bait on a hook, and you could fish," Killua examined the hook.

"Yeah, but you have to think like a fish." Gon raised his fishing rod.

"Think like a fish?"

"Yep? How would a fish feel if it saw bait dangling in front of it? Give me that." He took the hook from Killua and started to demonstrate.

"Wow!"

"Let me try." Killua took the fishing rod and did the same thing as Gon.

But the hook missed his target. Or so I've thought. His real target was Leorio's pants. Killua yanked the hook back and it grabbed Leorio's pants. With that, he yanked it even harder ignoring Leorio's protest until finally, his pants came off.

"See? I caught him." Killua smirked and I giggled.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm a fish now!?" He yelled feeling irritated.

"You don't have to get so mad. It's not like I'm gonna grill and eat you." Killua fake pouted.

"Don't mess with me, fool!" Leorio yelled.

"Aww, come on don't be such an old man, lighten up a bit." I teased earning a scowl from him and the three of us laughed.

"Hey Rin, don't you wanna try?" Killua handed over the fishing rod but I shook my head.

"It's okay, I know how to use it. Fishing is one of the sources of food for me."

"Oh, does that mean you live on an island?" Gon asked.

"No, I live on a mountain. It's called Mount Paozu." I replied.

"Eh... So you live on a mountain too? I never heard of it, though." Killua said.

"Yeah, it's pretty far from here and not much people know about it," I replied.

"So you're good at fishing too?!" Gon asked excitedly.

"Well, it's not really my specialty. I rather hunt for my food than fishing." I replied.

"Is that so? Then you must be a great hunter!" Gon's eyes gleamed with admiration.

I stared at his eyes and couldn't help but blush.

"No, I'm not that good," I replied, averting his gaze.

"Ah... so you're not strong after all," Killua smirked making a vein popped out of my head.

"I am strong, you dimwit!" I strangled his head squeezing every ounce of air in his lungs.

"She's gonna kill me! She's gonna kill me!" He tapped my hands continuously but I ignored him.

Have a taste of this!

"But Killua... I thought you're a professional assassin how can she kill you like this?" Gon tilted his head.

With that, Killua shoved me away and panted hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"You started it!"

But then Gon started to crack a laugh and I couldn't help but laugh with him as well.

We really are foolish, huh?

"As I recall, Rin did you said you lived in Mount Paozu?" Kurapika asked.

"Yeah, why?" I replied looking at him rummaging through a book.

"I could've sworn I read something about it... Yes, here it is." He held out an old book.

"What's that?" I asked peeking through it followed by a curious Gon and Killua.

"It's a story of a myth called Son Goku," Kurapika stated.

The word struck me and my eyes went slightly wide.

Son Goku is not a myth! He's my ancestor. But I can't be saying that. It'll blow my cover. Here I am hiding my real identity because grandpa told me not to let anyone know that I'm a Saiyan.

Why the hell did I say I lived in Mount Paozu?!

I'm practically screaming in my head.

"Rin what's wrong?" Gon turned to look at me.

"Do you know the story or something?" Killua asked.

"Well, yeah. I know about it. My grandpa used to tell me stories about him." I awkwardly laughed and scratched the back of my head.

Gon blinked his eyes staring at me while Killua shot a curious glance.

"The story is truly fascinating. I never thought there'd be a race called the Saiyans. If what the book said is true, then a Saiyan really do have infinite strength. Unfortunately, it's just a myth for children to read." Kurapika sighed.

"He's not a myth!" I lashed out. Everyone had their faces on me wondering what's got into me.

"I-I mean, my grandpa used to tell me a lot about him. So I supposed I admired him?" I tried to cover up what I said.

"Hah! You're just like a kid admiring someone who doesn't even exist." Leorio laughed and that only made my blood boiled.

"Oh, and what are you an old man? Why don't you read an old newspaper since it suits you so much!" I replied.

"What did you say!" He yelled.

"You heard me, perverted loudmouth!"

"How dare you call me that!"

"I can call you whatever I want since I have lost all my respect for you!"

"Tsk!"

"I think I have gotten used to this argument," Kurapika stated.

"Yeah, no kidding. Do they actually argue every single time they had a chance?" Killua said crossing his arm.

"Well, it is pretty funny sometimes." Gon laughed.

********************

Time slowly passed by, and after fifty hours waiting in that room, it was finally the time for us to get out. We had prepared ourselves and gazed at the monitor in front of us. The count down had shown that only one minute had left.

"Okay!"

"Yosh! I'm ready to go!"

"One more minute."

"This is the longest one minute in my life."

Finally, the door clicked opened and we walked out of the room, ready to face the next challenges.


	16. 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝟏𝟔 | 𝑯𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑬𝒙𝒂𝒎 |

𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝟏𝟔 | 𝑯𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑬𝒙𝒂𝒎 |

**Rin POV**

After panting really hard, we discovered ourselves in the same room which we had to battle in the first round.

"Thirty minutes of running, just to end up where we started," Leorio grunted.

"We should've taken those stairs down," Killua said bluntly.

"Shut up! We all agreed on this route!"

The five of us continued to face the challenges which consisted of dangerous routes. I had to admit it was pretty tough but not to the extent for me to be crying out for mommy. Although, there was this particular person who did that.

Well, that someone would be, the one and only Leorio. He's been screaming his heart out from the very start. Like, right now, we're running away from a huge boulder chasing us down the path.

Killua had his relaxed face on as if the boulder didn't even exist while Gon was running with an excited smile on. Kurapika had also been running at a steady pace like there's nothing chasing him from behind. I, on the other hand, was irritated by Leorio constant screaming.

He's making my eardrums bleed, literally!

When it was finally over, the five of us kneeled on the ground panting.

"Man, I'm covered in dust," Killua complained.

"What do you expect after running away from a huge boulder," I said in between my breath.

"H-hurry up. We only have an hour left." Leorio panted hard.

That's when we came upon a door which had a sign on it.

"We're supposed to vote on whether to open the door? We need to move on. So obviously, we want to open the door." Leorio said and the five of us pressed the 'O' button.

"Let's get this over with." Killua opened the unlocked door and entered it.

"Hey, guys... We're getting close to the goal," Killua smiled.

"What? Really?" Gon cheered and the rest of us entered the small room.

In that room, there were two black doors which had an 'O' and an 'X' painted red. There's also a variety of weapons displayed on the walls.

What does this have to do with those? Not to mention the scary looking sculpture of a maiden with long hair hanging above the door.

"Man, that's one scary looking door..." I commented.

"What's the matter, you've gone scared all of the sudden?" Leorio taunted and my vein popped.

"You're one to talk, you're the one who's been screaming like a girl all the way here," I smirked.

"What's that?!"

"Oh come on both of you, now is not the time," Kurapika said.

"Let's see, this will be the last decision made by majority rule. Are you ready? Choose 'O' or 'X'. That's it." Killua read the text aloud.

The five of us pressed the 'O' button and an announcement was made.

"Please select a path. There are two choices. One path allows five to pass but is long and difficult. The other path allows only three but is short and easy."

"Incidentally, the long and difficult path requires a minimum of forty-five hours. The short and easy path leads to the goal in approximately three minutes."

"Press 'O' for the long and difficult path, and 'X' for the short and easy path. If 'X' is selected, two people must be secured to the wall with handcuffs, before the door will open. The two chained members will be unable to move until the time limit expires." The announcement explained.

"Well, that's one hell of a rule," I muttered.

"The examiners were very prepared. I think they have every weapon under the sun here." Killua glanced at the weapons.

"Two out of five... so we're supposed to fight to decide the three who pass?" Kurapika wondered.

"Let me make this clear. I'm going to press 'X'. But I have no intention of staying behind. I'll do whatever it takes to be one of the three..." Leorio frowned.

Wow, for once he looked serious. This was surprising.

"What are you an idiot? Every one of us here wants to pass this freakin test. Not only you. So you shouldn't be too selfish. I mean, isn't there any other way for us to pass this test together?" I said.

"So you're gonna press 'O'?" Killua asked.

"You bet I am."

"I'm going to press 'O'. We made it all the way here together. I want us all to pass together. Even if it's a big risk, I want to give it a shot!" Gon said with determination.

Gon...

I smirked.

Well, I guess I'm not the only one who's gonna press 'O'. Glad to know there's someone out there who had the same mind as I do.

"Come on, you can't really call this a risk. We have less than an hour. Rin, Gon, there's only one choice if you want to pass this exam." Killua had his blue eyes trained on us.

"There you have it," Leorio said looking like a sad old dog.

It's as if we don't have any choice left.

"Now we have to decide how to choose which three passes. Well, I'm planning on the three of them being Rin, Gon and me." Killua shrugged.

"Come on Killua, there has to be another way for the five of us to pass," I reassured.

"Rin! Does it really look like we had a chance? It's either we fight or be left here for all we know."

"You said you wanted to become a hunter right? Then fight for it!" Killua said with his eyes staring right at my soul.

The way he said it made my eyes widened. He never lashed out at me before. Does he really want to fight among ourselves but that's just crazy! After all that we've been through together...

There was silence between us. And the atmosphere was tense, very tense.

"You...really want us to fight?" I said with a low voice. My bang shadowed my eyes.

The rest of them had their eyes on me. I could feel some of them were tensed, letting their guard up. Well, that person must've been Killua or Kurapika since the two of them always let their guard up.

Balling my fist, I punched the wall nearby.

BANG!

The impact had crushed the wall creating a big hole with pieces of stones crumbling around it. Everyone eyes widened as they saw what I've done to the wall.

"DO YOU REALLY THINK WE COULD FIGHT EACH OTHER?!" I yelled at them letting out my frustration.

"Let me ask you again, Leorio. Can you really kill me with those hands, after you tried to save me once?" I said staring deep into his eyes. And for the first time I've used his real name instead of the nickname I gave him.

He looked at me for a second and had his eyes on the ground frowning.

"Killua, look me in the eyes and tell me; do you really have the guts to kill your friends?" I gazed into his ocean-like eyes that were widened in surprise. But then, he averted his eyes to the floor.

"You all know the answer is clearly no. So quit your whining and let's figure out another way for the five of us to pass!" I finished with a huff. My eyebrows were still furrowed.

"But how can we actually do that?" Kurapika inquired.

"I don't know, let's just think of a way rather than spending our time fighting each other." I crossed my arms trying to think a way out.

There just has to be.

"I think I've figured out a way that all five of us can pass." Gon finally said.

********************

The five of us had chosen the 'O' door and it opened revealing a long dark path.

"We have less than forty minutes. Now, what do we do?" Leorio asked.

"We just have to break the wall." Gon grinned as he grabbed an ax and smash the wall.

"I see!" Kurapika realized his action and followed his lead.

"That's right! If we don't have a path, then we just have to make one!" I cheered. "I know there's another way out!"

"So, all we have to do is break the wall?" Killua examined the wall.

"I think I can handle that." I walked towards the wall and cracked my knuckles.

"You guys better stand back, cuz this will be one hell of a blast!" Gathering my strength on my right fist, I punched the wall.

PUNCH!

Clouds of dirt scattered everywhere. The strong force had made the ground rumbled and the wall crashing apart. Slowly, the wall crumbled down and there's a huge hole in the wall leading us to the short path.

Killua let out a whistle.

"Yay, let's sneak in!" I cheered and entered the hole.

Meanwhile, everyone at the back had their mouth open wide. Except for Killua though.

"Well, that saves us time," Kurapika said as he walked through the hole.

"Rin's amazing, isn't she?" Gon stared at her in awe and smile.

"Well, she is strong. Punching a hole in the wall isn't so surprising." Killua walked in the hole. Leorio on the other hand still had his mouth wide open.

"D-did she just punched a hole in the wall?" Leorio stuttered as he couldn't believe his own eyes.

"Hey, old timer, you better close that mouth of yours before a fly gets its way in," Killua said with his hands on the back of his head.

Leorio shook his head and ran through the hole.

"Hey wait for me!"

********************

**Third person POV**

One minute before the timeout, the exit door finally opened. And so, Rin, Kurapika, Killua, Gon, and Leorio stepped out of the door and saw the other contestant who had already passed the test. That was when the examiner announced their arrival.

"Rin, applicant #406, is the twentieth to pass."

"Kurapika, applicant #404, is the twenty-first to pass."

"Killua, applicant #99, is the twenty-second to pass."

"Gon, applicant #405, is the twenty-third to pass."

"Leorio, applicant #403, is the twenty-fourth to pass. Total time, seventy-one hours and fifty-nine minutes."

"My butt hurt! I didn't expect a slide to get here." Killua complained.

"We made it in time!" Gon cheered.

"It all thanks to Gon!" Rin smiled at him revealing her toothy grin.

"No, it's not all me. You're the one who made the hole in the wall." Gon said.

"Yeah, but I could've done it without you." She smiled again.

"Man, I couldn't believe, you actually came up with that idea on the spot," Leorio said.

"I realize we could break the walls when Rin punched it for the first time. So Rin did take such a big part in it." Gon gave Rin his bright smile that was able to make her blush.

"Oh please, don't remind me of that. I was just letting out some steam." Rin blushed trying to avert everyone's gaze.

"But Rin was right, I couldn't have killed you if it was the only option left. I mean, I know you're an annoying brat and all but still, I can't accept the fact that I pass by killing my friends." Leorio scratched the back of his head.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult cuz I don't actually know which to choose." Rin eyed him suspiciously and he just scowled. Gon laughed at the scene along with the rest of them.

Just then, Killua had his eyes on Rin, remembering what she said to him back then;

"Killua, look me in the eyes and tell me; do you really have the guts to kill your friends?" Black onyx eyes stared deeply into his sapphire blue ones as if to prove her determination.

' _Do I really have the guts?'_ Killua asked himself.

"Killua," Rin called out to him and he faced her. She smiled at him and said.

"Come on, we pass this test, cheer up!" She showed her toothy grin at him and he couldn't help but smile in return.

' _How can she turn people moods upside down with only her idiotic smile? I wonder...'_ Killua couldn't help but wonder as he stared at the black haired girl who was busy chatting happily with the others.

"The Third Phase of the exam is over. Twenty-five applicants have passed. One has died." The examiner declared and a door opened revealing the outside of the tower.

Though the team members had their differences, they were able to overcome the trial. What they didn't know was that a friend today may become a foe tomorrow. Not before long, they'll be pitted against each other, in brutal, individual battles.


	17. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟕 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟕 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Third person POV**

The twenty-four applicants who had passed the exam's Third Phase exited the Trick Tower one after the other for the long-awaited breath of fresh air.

"Ladies and gentlemen, congratulations on having escaped Trick Tower. Only the Fourth Phase and the Final Phase remain. The Fourth Phase will take place over there, on Zevil Island. Let us proceed." The examiner clicked his finger.

The minute he did that, someone walked in with a box on top of a tray. the box was placed next to the examiner.

"I will need you to draw lots. To determine who will hunt and who will be hunted. In here are twenty-four numbered cards. In other words, your ID numbers are on the cards."

"Now, I need each of you to draw a card, in order by which you exited the tower. Will the first person come forward?" The examiner welcomed the first contestant which was Hisoka.

Knowing that Hisoka was the first one to pass, Gon and Rin couldn't help but tense up. Rin still couldn't forget about what happened during the First Phase exam. And so she eyed him suspiciously not letting her guard down for even the slightest moment.

The next contestant after Hisoka was applicant #301 who had a weird piercing all over his face. He drew the lot after Hisoka had finished. Then, the order was followed by the third contestant which was applicant #294 and the rest of the twenty-fourth remaining contestant.

"Yosh! I'm next!" Rin said as she was the twentieth contestant. She went to the box and grabbed a card. Looking at the card with a puzzled expression, she walked away. Then, it was Kurapika's turn to draw the lot.

"Hey Killua, he said something about hunting and being hunted. Does that mean we'll be fighting each other?" Gon asked.

"Yeah, probably," Killua said with his hand folded behind his head. He walked forward while whistling after knowing it was his turn next.

After Killua had taken his card, it was Gon's turn to take his. So he walked forward and grabbed a card followed by Leorio who was the last to pass.

"Everyone has taken their cards. Then, remove the seal from your card." The examiner instructed.

Every contestant removed the seal from their card and thus, revealed a certain number.

"The card indicates your target." With that being said, everyone covered their badge.

"The box has recorded which card each of you drew. This means that you're free to dispose of the cards if you wish."

"The objective is to steal your target's ID tag. Naturally, you're free to use any method you choose to steal the ID tags. Including killing your target and taking the tag off the corpse." The examiner explained.

"Listen carefully! You're target's ID tag worth three points. Your own ID is also with three points. All other tags are worth one point. You need six points to advance to the Final Phase. So while on Zevil Island, you must gather enough ID tags to a total of six points. That is the condition for clearing the Hunter Exam's Fourth Phase."

With the condition explained, the applicants boarded a boat to sail towards Zevil Island.

********************

**Rin POV**

I was searching for Gon for quite some time now, and I've finally found him sitting on the edge of the boat staring at the sky.

"Hey, you alone?" I said taking a seat beside him.

"Yeah." He replied. And we sat in silence for a while until Killua walked in.

"Yo." He waved and took a seat beside Gon.

The three of us sat quietly not one of us dare to mention a word. The atmosphere was pretty heavy considering that we don't know who our Hunter will be. It could be one of the three of us.

But then, Killua decided to break the silence.

"What number did you draw?" He asked not taking his eyes off the sky.

"Not tellin," I answered not bothering to look at him.

"How about you?" Gon asked Killua back.

"Secret."

The three of us stood in silence again. But then we broke a smile to each other.

"Don't worry. Neither of you is my target." Killua reassured with a smile.

"Yeah, thankfully my target isn't you guys," I replied.

"And my target isn't you two." Gon smiled.

"Show each other our numbers at the same time?" Killua suggested.

"Okay!"

"Sure!"

"Ready, and!" The three of us held out our cards.

#362

#199

#44

That's when my eyes shot up to Gon.

"#44 is..." I trailed.

'#44 is that creep Hisoka! How can he be Gon's target that's just- impossible! If Gon were to hunt him he'll--!'

I couldn't continue my thought, the image of what happened in Swindlers Swamp replayed in my mind.

"Seriously? You really have bad luck." Killua said.

"Bad luck? This is more than that! It's more like a death wish! Gon, you can't seriously be hunting that creep, do you?" I said concern was displayed in my eyes the moment I looked at him.

"Ya think so? Well, since he's my target and all..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Gon, this is serious! I don't want what happened in the swamp to happened again."

But then I caught him trembling. His eyes were trembling but it's definitely not fear. I could sense a hint of excitement in them.

"Gon, are you happy? Or scared?" Killua asked with a smirk.

"Both, I guess... In a straight-up fight, I wouldn't stand a chance. But I only need to steal his ID tag, then I have a real shot. Right now, I might actually have a chance. That scares me a little, but I think it's worth it." He said with determination.

"I see."

It was the same as that time, he was scared but at the same time, he was excited. I don't know how it felt like but remembering his face at that time... I finally let out a sigh.

"Gon, you'll promise not to do anything stupid, alright? And make sure to come back safe!" I said gazing into his dazzling brown eyes.

"Pinky promise?" I held out my pinky.

He smiled and let out his pinky.

"Uh-huh, I promise." He locked his pinky with mine.

"In my hometown, we had a special pinky promise, it goes like this..." He started to swing his pinky and sang.

"Yubikiri genman uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu. (Pinky swear made whoever breaks their promise has to swallow a thousand needles.)"

"And then, we also had the last part. You go like this and put your thumbs together." Gon instructed as he continued to sing.

"Sealed it with a kiss!" He pressed his thumbs against mine and I couldn't help the red flush appearing on my cheeks.

After releasing our pinky, I backed away a little.

"Y-You promised me. So you better keep it!" I covered my blushed face.

"Uh-huh!" He nodded with a reassuring smile.

Killua just stared at us wondering what this was all about when he finally asked.

"So~ what exactly happened in the Swindlers Swamp? I think I've been missing a lot."

"To put it simply, Gon ran off to find Kurapika and Mr. Loudmouth. Then, he got attacked by Hisoka. I tried to save him but then Hisoka walked away. That's what happened." I explained and Gon laughed awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"By the way... Who's #199?" Gon asked.

"You don't know, either?" Killua asked Gon.

"Uh-huh."

I chuckled.

"Looks like you and I have the same luck, I don't even know who's this #362 person," I stared at my card.

"Yeah, I didn't bother to memorize everyone's numbers. After the initial explanation, I started checking tags, but everyone had already removed them. That's so lame." Killua said but then he started to get up and walked away.

"Well, let's do our best. Make sure you stay alive, Gon, Rin." He stopped for a moment and glanced back at us.

"Uh-huh, you too!" Gon gave him a thumbs up. Killua smiled at his reaction and walked off when I finally called out to him.

"Killua!" He stopped on his track again and faced me.

I stood up and made eye contact with his pair of sapphire blue orbs. His eyes truly are beautiful, it's like they're reflecting the sea.

I smiled to myself and finally let the word out of my mouth.

"See you." I smiled as the breeze blew my black hair.

He stared at me for a while, comprehending the words I had said. It might be a simple two words but it held a deeper meaning for me. And I bet Killua gets what I just said to him because he had his smirk on and waved at me.

"You too."

********************

**THE FOURTH PHASE OF THE HUNTER EXAM**

"Thanks for your patience, everyone. We've finally arrived at Zevil Island! Now, please disembark in the order by which you cleared the Third Phase. After each person disembarks, we'll wait two minutes before the next person's turn."

"You will stay on this island for exactly one week. During that time, you must amass your six points of ID tags and return here. All right then, the first person may start!" The guide explained.

Hisoka was the first to disembark, followed by the second person and the rest of the contestants.

"The twentieth person may start." The guide announced.

"It's me. Well then, see you!" I waved goodbye to the rest of my friends and finally disembarked the ship.

Walking deep into the forest, my thoughts were occupied.

'What should I do now?'

'Should I search for my target or look around the island first?'

'Well, maybe I should search for my target but... Who the hell is #362?!'

Climbing on a huge tree, I sat on the branch trying to think of a strategy. But honestly, I'm not the type to think of a strategy. I'd rather be the one executing a plan than planning them. Still, a strategy was necessary at the moment.

Let's see, there were 24 applicants. If I minus the five of us which wasn't my target it'll be 19 applicants. Hisoka was definitely not my target considering he was Gon's. All that's left was 18 people. I couldn't possibly hunt all 18 of them and asked their number.

Based on their Ki, I could tell that some of them were SUPER strong. One of them being Hisoka and the other was that weird-looking guy with needles all over his face. The rest wasn't so likely.

'Man, I hope my target isn't that needle guy.'

What should I do?

Crack!

"...!"

I heard someone! I ducked my head lower to observed the person below. His Ki wasn't so strong. I might have a chance. Well then, it's worth the shot.

I dropped down from the tree and landed on his back.

THUMP!

Locking his arms so he couldn't move (even though he struggled a lot), I pinned his body to the ground.

"So what's your number?" I asked squatting on top of his back.

He grunted while struggling and demanded me to let him go.

"Look here buddy, I'm being nice here so just tell me your number and we'll see what will happen later," I gripped my hold of his hands.

"You think I'm a fool?! There's no way I'm gonna tell you!"

And here I am, trying to be nice. Oh well. I chopped the back of his head blacking him out in the process.

Man, one chop was enough? How boring...

Let's see, I rummaged through his pockets and eventually found his badge.

#34

Aww, what bad luck. He's not the one I'm searching for.

I shoved his badge back to where I had found it and dragged him under a tree.

There, that should do it.

Dusting myself, I observed the green forest around me.

Now then, that's 17 people left and I had a week to search for my prey. Looking at the sky, it's nearly sunset. Best to find a place to sleep before night falls. It's not like I'm not used being in the forest.

********************

After a couple of people I ambushed (yeah, it's an ambush because I used the elements of surprise), not one of them were my target. Calculating all the people I've ambushed it's 14 people left. All of them being weak considering they haven't prepared for any attack. They should've let their guard up knowing they're being hunted.

So, who will my next prey be? I closed my eyes and focused on the Ki surrounding me. Based on my experience, I could sense people from a 30-meter radius around me. Well, if I really focused.

If I had to calculate, there were six people around me. But three of their Ki was blurry like they've been hiding. Was that even possible?

Now that I've mentioned it, there's always someone following me around like some perverted stalker. But when I went near that person, he disappeared. Man, that's creepy! But since that person hadn't made any move, I'm not gonna make any.

Now then, who's the closest to me? I focused on their Ki and discovered that one of them is near me. More like 10 meters from where I stood. Walking towards the person who owned the Ki, I noticed there was a boy, older than me it seemed, strolling on the beach.

Weird, does he really want to give himself out? Well, here goes my next victim.

I walked casually towards him and called out to him.

"Hey." I waved my hand. Realizing my presence, he tensed and back away.

"You know, you're pretty clever considering you're letting your guard up against me. All the other contestants I fought thought I wasn't even worth letting their guard up. Which led to their downfall." I walked towards him.

"I've learned not to let my guard down even if my opponent is a child." He frowned.

"A child? Well, that's even worse than a kid." I chuckled.

"You see, I've been searching for someone who has the #362 ID tag..." I glanced over at him and noticed his muscle went rigid.

I smirked.

"You wouldn't happen to have it, do you?" I stared at his eyes and he backed away.

"Your expression is like an open book, so you're my target huh?" I crossed my arms.

"What if I am?"

"To tell you the truth I don't really like sneaky attack, so why don't we have a match?" I suggested.

"A match?"

"If you win, I let you have my ID tag. Even if I am not your target, you'll still get one point. However, if I win, you will let me have your ID tag, is that okay?" I stood opposite him.

"I don't really have a choice now, do I?" He glared.

"Exactly. Cuz even if you don't agree, I'll still take your tag," I said ready my fighting stance.

He did the same thing but then we look at each other bewildered.

"...!"

That stance!

My eyes widened as I look at his stance. That's the exact stance I'm standing in. He's probably thinking the same thing as his eyes widened too.

"You--!"

"You're a martial artist?!" I yelled.

"You're from the Turtle school?" He yelled.

We both yelled at the same time. But then, I started to laugh as I looked at him.

"So, you know Kamesenryu too, huh?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, I didn't expect to meet a fellow schoolmate." He said reversing his stance.

"No, I don't think we're fellow schoolmate since I haven't been to any school before," I said and followed his action.

"Then, who taught you that stance?"

"My grandpa!"

"I see..." He thought deeply.

"So there's actually a school for martial arts?" I asked.

"Yes, it is pretty popular considering its history over the past years. They also have elites martial artist as the teachers. One that cannot be taken lightly." He said.

"Wow, that's impressive!"

"I don't know if my grandpa had thought me all of it, but I'm pretty confident in my ability," I readied my stance back.

"Yes, I am pretty confident in my combat skill, considering you're a fellow martial artist, I would like to challenge you to a duel." He stood in his stance.

"Likewise," I smirked.

******************

After that intense duel for a couple of hours, I stood on top of him with my fist against his cheek.

"I think I win," I said with a triumph look on my face. With that, I stood and brushed off the sand all over me.

He stood up while panting, his face was covered in bruises. I couldn't tell what state his body was in. I might have gone a little too far.

"Incredible, your skill is even better than me even though you're just a child." He said in between his breath.

A vein popped out of my head.

He called me a child again!

Invisible flames appear behind me as if to represent my anger, but then again, he wasn't worth fighting with his condition like that.

With that thought in mind, I finally exhaled my breath as an attempt to calm myself.

"I'm not a child. My name is Rin." I smiled.

He nodded and handed me his ID tag. "Like we agreed, here's my tag. It's a pleasure to have a duel with you Rin. I am called Kenmi."

"Likewise!" I grinned and thanked him for his tag.

I walked back towards the forest, humming happily as I had finally retrieved my tag. I'm glad we had a fair fight instead of me sneaking up on him.

I felt victorious!

So now what? I have five days left. If I went back to the port, I'm likely going to get ambushed. Should I find the others? I am pretty worried about Gon. How is he anyway?


	18. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟖 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟖 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Killua POV**

I'd been walking with my hands in my pocket for quite some time now. Trekking the forest trail while waiting for the chance my hunter might attack me.

But ever since the first day, he never made any move.

Man, how lame. This is getting boring. Can't I have some action here?

Halting my movements for a while. I finally said.

"I know you've been following me since the exam began. You fail at hiding. Show yourself. Let's play." I said with a hint of bloodlust.

Can't help it now, can I? I haven't tasted blood since the Third Phase exam.

I could feel him trembling. Despite that, he hadn't made any attempt to show himself. Raising both of my shoulders, I continued to walk.

He'll show himself sooner or later.

********************

How many days left on this island? Three? How much time did he want to hide?

Turning my head around, I finally said.

"You're wasting your time. I'll never give you an opening to attack."

.

.

.

The silence was my only reply.

I sighed.

"Man... If you're not gonna show yourself, I'll come to you." I said out loud.

"What a pain... You're only worth one point to me." I casually walked towards him.

As I walked towards the bushes, I realized that he's not alone.

"We ran into some trouble." The one with the red shirt said.

"You're done, right?" The one with the yellow shirt added.

But then, they caught me with my ID tag still on. Yes, I casually displayed my tag so that I could fight any strong opponent who tried to obtain it. But this? Man, it isn't worth fighting for.

The guys who just walked in began to scold the one who should've been my hunter. I listened to their pointless quarreling without doing anything.

This means I'll just have more prey to play with. Hope it's worth the wait.

The one who's been tailing me, walked towards me with a smug look on his face as if he's trying to intimidate me.

I mentally scoffed.

You got more than a thousand years to try to intimidate me.

Compared to my father, you're a level of a worm.

"Hey, kid. Just give me your tag. Do as I say, and I won't hurt you." He demanded.

I looked at him with my bored eyes.

"Ba~ka (stupid~)" I taunted.

Hearing that, his nerve ticked, he kicked me in the gut sending me flying a few feet back.

"Aw, don't say I didn't warn you."

"Right in the gut!"

"Must hurt like b*tch."

I laid on the ground for a moment, staring at the green leaves up above with my hands still in my pocket.

Is that all they've got?

I flipped up and let my feet touched the ground with ease. They stared at me shocked.

"What?"

"Did you go easy on him?"

"You're too nice, Imori."

"Y-yeah..." The guy who kicked me stuttered.

Well then, let's see his tag.

I grabbed his tag that I've stolen secretly from my pocket.

"#198, huh?" I looked at his tag.

"What? No way..." The guy began to search for his pocket.

"Since it's only a number off from the one I'm after, maybe #199 is one of your two buddies?" I tossed the ID tag slightly on my palm while looking at them with my smirk on.

They've begun to get cautious around me as I sensed their muscle was rigid. They stood into some sort of formation surrounding me.

I observed them carefully with my smirk still plastered on my face. The guy in front of me began to move an inch. Not letting this chance slide, I made my move as quick as lighting and appeared behind him. I kicked the back of his knee till he kneeled and threatened the rest of his buddies by pointing my claws on his neck.

"Don't move. My fingers are sharper than knives." As a demonstration, I pierced his neck a little till blood flowing down from it.

"Huh? You're #197. I'm so bad at guessing these things..." I complained as I get a look at his tag.

"Hey," I called out to the other guy with the yellow shirt.

"Are you #199?"

"Yeah..." He said with sweat trailing down his face.

"Hand it over," I demanded.

He tossed his ID tag reluctantly and I caught it with my right hand.

"Thanks."

"Now, for the tags, I don't need..." I smirked mischievously.

Turning around, I threw one of the tags towards the northern sky like pitching a baseball. Only that I had thrown it as fast as lightning.

"And the other one goes this way." I threw the other tag away at the opposite direction.

"You still have three days. Good luck in finding them. See ya." I taunted them with my mischievous smile on and disappeared in a flash.

********************

My feet made its way through the forest while tossing the tag I've got in my hand.

"Man, that was boring," I complained.

I didn't even get into a real fight. This exam is lame.

"Wonder what Gon and Rin are doing." I wondered while looking at the sky.

That's when I've noticed a presence behind me, and it's gaining close!

Letting my guard up, I prepared myself for any attack. As the person appeared behind me, I took no time to hesitate and pointed my claw at the intruder behind me.

That's when I realized, the person who jumped behind me was none other than the black haired female friend of mine.

My eyes went wide as I realized I've nearly killed her! Her eyes widened as she raised her hand in surrender.

"Rin?! What the hell do you think you're doing?! I've nearly killed you!" I immediately reverted my claw back.

She laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of her head.

"Wow, you're pretty scary. It's cute when you never let your guard down." She continued to laugh.

What the hell is she saying after I've nearly killed her?!

But still... Did she just call me cute? A hint of red appeared on my cheek.

"Man, you shouldn't be sneaking up behind me like that. I could've killed you." I averted my eyes from her.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought I wanna surprised you and all." She smiled while rubbing the back of her neck.

I sighed.

"Ba~ka. What are you doing here anyway?" I asked staring at her curiously.

"Well, you know. Since I've got the ID tag and all, I thought maybe I could find you guys before the exam end. And that's when I sensed you nearby. Thought I might make an entrance. But you know how that ended up." She replied.

"So, you've found your target, huh?" I asked and she nodded happily while showing the tag.

"Ya know what? I had a lot of fun! Turns out my opponent know the same martial art as me and we had a great match. Well, since I've got his ID tag, that means I won!" She cheered clapping her hands excitedly.

"Wow, good for you... I also had a 'great' time retrieving my target's tag." I said with a hint of sarcasm but she noticed it right away.

"You're lying~"

"Oh yeah? How can you tell?" I raised my right eyebrows.

"Because we've been spending time together, dummy." She grinned.

That's right, I've been spending time a lot together with her and Gon too. They're pretty fun to be with. I never had such a fun time at home. Somehow being with them felt like a home rather than staying at my real home.

"I wonder how Gon's doing..." She mentioned as she looked far off the distance.

That look in her eyes... she's worried again.

She's worried about Gon. Well, considering Gon's target is Hisoka. It can't be helped now, can it?

"If you're worried about Gon, then why didn't you search for him?" I asked her flat out.

She turned her face towards me with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"I-I-uh... It's not like I haven't searched for him. It's just that I couldn't find him anywhere." She fidgeted.

"Oh, really~?" I taunted and she shrunk with embarrassment.

Now that I've recalled, she's always acting like this when she's with Gon. Her face will flush red and her aggressive personality turned upside down. It's like Gon had an effect on her. I'm not that big of an idiot to figure what this is all about.

"Hey, you like Gon don't you?"

"W-w-what the hell are you saying?!" She jerked her head back and her face was fully red. More like red as a tomato.

What's more steam was flowing out of her ears?

I smirked.

Figures.

"Well, of course, I like him since he's my friend and all. But when you put it that way..." She fidgeted with her fingers while averting her eyes from me but then she halted her movements.

Then, she began to face me.

What's up with her?

"I like Killua too!"

Her facial expression was alternate from the red as tomato into a cheerful grin. She smiled with the same bright smile from the airship that can knock me off my feet.

I can't help letting my heart pound even faster than before. What do you call this? Skip a beat? No way! Did she just turn the table on me?

Now it's my turn to turned red from embarrassment. I covered my mouth and averted her eyes. Damn, I couldn't stop my face from heating.

Why the hell did she just say that?

She giggled the minute she saw my reaction.

"Uh-huh. Since you guys are my best friends. I like you a lot!" She added with another bright smile of hers.

I think my heart can't handle this kind of tension. It felt like it could burst any time now. Man, now I'm feeling like that pig-brother of mine torture was better than this.

"Idiot! Don't say such things out loud. It's embarrassing!" I tried to hide my embarrassment.

"But it's the truth." She stated again innocently.

Ugh, just quit it already before I die from a high blood pressure with my heart racing like this.

"Whatever, let's just move on now," I walked forward.

"Killua, wait--" just when Rin called out to me, my movements have halted the instant I heard a familiar grumbling noise.

Don't tell me...

I turned and face her who was laughing awkwardly.

"I forget to mention that I'm hungry..." She rubbed the back of her head. Her cheeks were red again.

She can get embarrassed way too easy. It seems that I might have to get used to the red face of hers. But then again, it's kinda cute. Reminds me of why I teased her so much.

With that thought in mind, I chuckled.

"What do you expect me to do? Feed you?"

"Well... other than that...."

********************

"We could go FISHING!" She pounded her fist in the air while stars sparkling out of her eyes.

I sweatdropped.

Right now, both of us were standing in the middle of the river on the shallow part where the water reaches our knees.

Seriously?

"I thought you said you prefer hunting?" I walked next to her.

"Since we're near the river, why not catch some fishes instead." She looked at the fishes underwater with ravenous eyes.

Poor fish...

"Now then, let's catch lunch!" She rubbed her palms together with drool trailing down the corner of her lips.

Man, this girl is really hungry.

"Wait, shouldn't we make a rod or something?" I asked, recalling how Gon taught me to fish.

"Nah, we just do it the classic way." Her grin widened.

Classic way?

HYA!

She punched her fist down the water making the water burst everywhere like it was raining. I covered my face from the splashing water and realized what she meant.

Now I get it...

The impact must've caused the fish to fly as well. Like throwing a bomb in the water. Man, that is one heck of a punch. As expected from someone who punched a hole in the wall.

She caught the fishes descending from above with a triumph look on her face.

"Wow~classic," I said sarcastically.

"Now you try." She said as she made her way towards the riverbank to place the fishes she caught.

My turn, huh? Let's see, how should I do it?

Observing the fish underwater, I released my claw. In a swift movement, I struck the water and stabbed a fish with my claw.

Finally, I caught my first fish!

Clap,clap,clap!

Rin clapped her hand cheerfully.

"Wow, Killua you're a natural!" She congratulated.

Well, I guess it is worth to be congratulated?

But then, the fish on my hand started to reel and I suddenly felt nauseous.

I just stabbed it and it's still moving?! Not to mention the slimy feeling on my hand.

With that, I shoved it away in disgust, shaking my hand violently.

I think I might actually barf!

My action had caused me to tumble in the water causing the water to splash all over me.

Seeing this, Rin roared in laughter while clutching her stomach.

"Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!"

Looks like she had a great time laughing her ass off.

I sat in the water feeling embarrassed. I could tell my face was heated up as the droplets on my white hair flowed down my face.

On instinct, I splashed the water at her causing her to lose her balance and the next thing you know, she slipped in the water. Drenched from head to toe. I smirked.

"Haha! That's what you get when you're laughing your ass off at me!" I cackled at the sight.

She gritted her teeth with a murderous aura surrounding her and splashed the water right back at me.

"It's called payback!"

"Bring it on!"

With that, both of us began splashing the water at each other without the care in the world. She splashed the water at me and I returned the favor. We laughed at each other till our heart's content.

This is so much fun!!

That's right, it's fun... I'm happy playing with her, seeing her smile and hearing her laughter, it's like music to my ears. I never felt like this at home, being so carefree that I couldn't care less about the world. The moment we shared was priceless and I wouldn't give it away for anything because it felt like this was where I belong. With Rin and Gon in the outside world away from my duty. Yes, it's fun. I'm glad I get to meet her and Gon.


	19. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟗 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟏𝟗 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Rin POV**

Brrr...

I'm freezing! That was so much fun! I got my lunch and have fun with Killua! It's like killing two birds with one stone! Although both of us are drenched from head to toe it was worth it!

We hung our first layer of clothing on a tree branch, letting them dry. It's not like I'm gonna change my clothes, knowing there's stalker around.

Then, we sat around the campfire I had built and cooked the fishes we caught while drying ourselves.

"You still got the ID tags?" Killua asked breaking our silence.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I still got it." I reached the ID tags and showed them to him.

"Good, it wasn't washed away."

"How about you?"

"Oh please, as if I'll let my ID tags get washed away so easily."

"Oh, you were the one who had fish in his hair." I rolled my eyes.

"Wow. You really know how to flatter someone." Killua retorted.

There he goes getting cocky again. Well, it's not like I'm not used to it. I guess it's just his personality. Even though he kinda wreck my nerves a little compared to Mr. Loudmouth, he's still fun to be with. Maybe that's what I like about him.

I smiled as I thought to myself.

"By the way, has someone already hunt you?"

"No, but I sense people tailing me since the beginning of the exam, they didn't make any move, so I just ignored em,"

"Is that so? So you can actually tell if people are tailing you?"

"Yeah, I can sense people from a 30-meter radius around me, if I really focused."

"Oh really? So how many people around us now?" He smirked.

Is he trying to test me? Oh well, here goes. I closed my eyes and sensed the Ki of the people around me excluding Killua. Let's see... Two. Wait there's more!

"Four," I replied as I opened my eyes.

"Impressive. I guess I know how'd you find me." Killua commented.

"Has anyone hunt you yet?" It's my turn to ask him.

"Yeah, He was with my target so it's like killing two birds with one stone." His eyes were bored as he kept staring at the blazing fire between us.

"Just like when we played in the river, huh? We get our lunch and a lot of fun!" I grinned.

His cheek turned red and he turned his face.

"Yeah, more or less." He muttered.

"Oh come on! You don't have to be so shy~" I teased him as I inched closer to him.

Even though he ignored me, I kept poking his shoulder until he finally gave in.

"Okay! I give up! I had so much fun just now." He reluctantly admitted and I giggled.

"Bet you do!" I grinned.

He had his eyes on me for a moment, but then he decided to set his attention on the fish. Following his action, I watched the fishes on the fire. That's when I realize.

"Hey, I think the fish are finally ready!" I grabbed one of the grilled fish. "Here's yours, Killua!" I handed over his fish.

"Thank you." Before he could even grab the fish, he stopped dead in his track darting his eyes on the fish.

His eyes twitched in queasiness as he looked at the grilled fish's eyes.

"What? Is something wrong?" I asked staring at him with a puzzled face.

"Um...the eyes..." He pointed.

"The eyes?" I tilted my head a little and I examined the fish's eyes curiously.

"It's looking right at me! That thing is still alive I think I'm gonna be sick!" He jerked his body away from me and covered his mouth, trying to contain himself from vomiting.

"Are you really a professional assassin, Killua?" I gave him a blank look.

Then again, he did tumble in the water earlier because the fish in his hand was still alive.

I grinned mischievously as an idea had clicked in my mind.

"Killua~" I called out to him teasingly.

"What-!" He turned his face only to be greeted with the fish's eyes. He jerked his head back and crawled away from me.

"Don't tell me, you're afraid of...fish?" I taunted with a mischievous smirk.

"Rin, whatever you thinking, you better stop it or I'll make you." He got on his feet. I grinned in response.

"Try me~" I waved the grilled fish in my hand.

"That's it, you're on!" He declared and began running off to catch me but I ran away with the grilled fish still in my hand.

Basically, the two of us just ran around a huge tree where we had our campfire. I kept running around laughing my ass off while the fish was still in my hand.

"Catch me if you can~" I jeered.

As I thought he could never catch me, a hand snake its way around my waist, pulling me back.

"...!"

I dropped the fish in my hand, surprised by the sudden action. My back hit against someone's broad chest and I could clearly tell who it was.

"Thought I couldn't catch you? Well, think again." He whispered with his raspy voice against my ear and I literally felt his hot breath against it. Not to mention, his grip on my waist was tightened!

My face turned scarlet red and it felt so hot that it would explode!

"Y-you pervert!" I turned my body hastily, loosening his grip around my waist. As soon as I did that, my feet lost its balance and I tumbled on top of him causing the both of us to fall on the ground.

THUMP!

I fluttered my eyes opened and they were greeted by a pair of shiny sapphire orbs. The color of the mysterious ocean that happened to be gazing straight into my onyx black one.

Regardless of my wonderstruck by those enchanting blue eyes, I realized the position I am in.

.

.

.

WE'RE SO DAMN CLOSE!!!

Our faces were inches from each other! No, scratch that. It's barely a few millimeters cuz our noses were barely touching! What's more, our lips nearly brushed against each other.

Oh no! This isn't a kiss! Definitely not a kiss! Just to make things worse, I could clearly feel his hot breath against my face!

Thank god, I got the chance to support my body from falling head-on. If I hadn't done it, we might end up k-k-- Scratch that, I'm only twelve years old!

I tried to move my body, but it seemed like I couldn't move an inch.

What am I doing? Why can't I move from this awkward position?!

I tried to get up but Killua grabbed my arm before I even had the chance to move another inch.

What the hell is he thinking?

My eyes went wide and my face was clearly in fifty shed of red. Moreover, I felt my face grew hotter as if it could explode like a volcano! And what's this feeling of butterflies in my stomach?!

"K-Killua?" I muttered awkwardly as I tried to move my body from his. But then, he tightened his grip.

"Don't move." He said with a low voice.

This guy is a complete pervert!

"W-what are you-"

In that instant, he grabbed both of my arms and rolled over to the side swiftly.

POW!

I shut my eyes closed for whatever reason. Not before long, I opened my eyes and found Killua had his body covering mine protectively while his eyes shooting daggers at a distance.

He finally got off of me and stood up.

"Someone's hunting us."

My mind went blank for a moment.

What just happened?

I turned my face to the side and found a bullet!

"It must've been a sniper," Killua said as he analyzed the bullet on the ground. "And the target is..."

"Me."

He studied my facial expression for a while and the corner of his lips tugged upwards.

"It's your hunter huh?"

"Yeah..." I said with my hands trembling.

True. My hands are trembling. Fear not, it's not that I'm scared. More like I'm ecstatic. What is this feeling? I should've been scared, I nearly got killed if it isn't for Killua.

This feeling, is this how Gon was feeling? The feeling of excitement and fear at the same time.

That's when I realized, the only difference between fear and excitement is your attitude about it.

"Hey Rin, you alright?" Killua asked.

I smirked.

I glanced up at a distance and I could sense my hunter presence. I'm aware that he/she was alerted by my action. Knowing he/she failed to kill me or perhaps I was staring directly at where that person was at.

"Killua, I guess I'll take a walk for a while. You can stay here if you want. See you." I began to walk away. The opposite direction from where my hunter stood.

"You sure?" He asked with his right eyebrow raised.

I kept walking forward.

"Oh yeah..." My grin grew wider.

I've found my answer... I'm not gonna sit back and tremble in fear. I'm gonna fight! Because that's what excitement all about.

********************

**Third person POV**

A female sniper cursed underneath her breath, knowing too well she'd missed her target.

This sniper was called Siper and she's been targeting Rin ever since the exam had begun. Although Rin looked as if she's wide open all the time, she would be a fool to underestimate this girl's strength.

Siper noticed that the black haired girl has walked away from the white-haired boy. But what's bothering her was that she's heading towards the opposite direction.

 _'Shouldn't she be heading towards me?'_ Siper thought in confusion.

She could've sworn that Rin had her eyes on her for a split second at that time.

That penetrating onyx eyes that gazed straight into her own through the rifle scope. That gaze brought shivers down her spine as if it's a warning that she's coming after her.

Despite that, she couldn't help but wondered why the black haired girl hadn't made her way towards her.

As Siper was distracted by her thoughts for a moment, she realized that her target was out of sight and that made her even more anxious.

She looked around for any sign of Rin but it's like she just disappeared.

"Looking for someone? I hope it isn't me." A voice came from the top of the tree branch where she's been laying.

"...!" Siper jolted from her position and clutched her weapon tight.

' _How can she be here so fast? I'm at least a twenty meters away from where she had been!'_ The sniper thought in panic.

Rin chuckled at her action as she said.

"You don't have to be so uptight, it's not like I'm gonna fight you or anything. But, it only depends on your action." Rin eyed her opponent like a predator.

Not falling for Rin's sweet talk, she moved her hand swiftly and grabbed a gun from her pocket. As soon as she did that, Siper shot a couple of bullets aimed towards Rin. Even so, Rin vanished out of sight and appeared at a different location.

"Whoah there, you're really trying to kill me." Rin exhaled her breath as her legs were perched on another branch.

"Let's see, I'm gonna give you a chance to escape. Since you don't seem to be fond in hand to hand combat, I suggest you to stop targeting me because there's no way in hell I'm letting you have my tag." Rin stared at the tensed sniper.

"As if I'd do that!" The sniper shot the bullets again countless times.

Acknowledging the fact that she's a great sniper, Siper must have very keen eyesight and it may be impossible for her to miss her target in a close distance.

Unfortunately, the one she's facing was a Saiyan. A being that should not be underestimated so lightly. Even if the bullets were aimed right at her head, Rin could see the bullets movements as clear as day and it only took her a moment to catch the bullets with her hand. Her hands' movement was like a flash as she grabbed the speeding bullets one by one.

As the sniper came into, Rin held out her fist, she lifted her fingers one by one dropping flatted bullets in her hands down on the ground.

The sniper watched the scene in perplex as she saw the bullets she shot fell one after another.

_'I-impossible!'_

"Aww... and here I already gave you a chance..." Rin sighed as she started to move.

Siper clutched her gun tight and fired them towards Rin hoping one will hit her.

Rin hopped around from tree to tree dodging the sniper. She'd hope that with this her gun barrel would be empty. When she noticed that the sniper was wide open, she took no chance to hesitate and appeared behind the sniper, chopping behind her neck causing the sniper to fall unconscious.

"Do you really think I'm gonna kill you? You're too tense for god sake." Rin said to herself as she stared at the sniper who laid on the ground, unconscious.

Just like all the people she'd ambushed, Rin dragged the sniper under the tree for her victim's safety. Then, she took the sniper's ID tag and examined the number.

"#80 huh..."

'It's pretty impressive that you were able to hide your bloodlust so well.' Rin commended her effort in her mind and placed the tag back in her victim's pocket.

"I should head back now," Rin said as she walked back towards her campsite. This should be enough for the day and Killua must've been waiting for her.

Unbeknownst to Rin, Killua's been hiding in the shadows watching everything transpired. He watched her in awe but refused to acknowledge it. He knew the girl was incredibly strong, but at the same time, he also noticed that the girl was hiding something. And it's just about time before he found out what that is.

********************

**Rin POV**

I returned back to the campsite and found Killua relaxing beside the campfire. His eyes glued at the blazing flames in front of him while fueling it with dried leaves.

"Hey, I'm back!" I waved and I sat beside him.

"Took you long enough."

"Was I away that long? I don't think I was gone for long, though..." I wondered, but then a smirk formed on my lips.

"Why~? Did you miss me?" I teased.

"No way." He rolled his eyes.

"Aw... But you seem so moody I thought you missed me." I teased him again while batting my eyelashes.

"Ugh, cut it out already!" He demanded furiously and I giggled as a response.

He's cute when he's blushing. I can tell he's not really the type to admit his true feeling. What do people call this? I know I've heard it somewhere before... is it Tsundere? Yes! That's it! Killua's a Tsundere!

I laughed at the thought.

"So, how's your 'walk' going?" Killua asked turning his face towards me.

Even though he said 'walk', I knew too well what he meant.

"Well, it was pretty boring, the sniper didn't put up much of a fight. But she did scare the life out of me for a moment there..." I replied.

But as soon as I said that, the image of us in an awkward position replayed in my mind that made my face flush.

"B-by the way... Killua, please don't do that again." I said lowering my head in hopes that my hair will cover my red face.

"Do what?" He questioned.

However, he came into a realization and a mischievous smirk stretched across his face.

"What? You didn't really think I was gonna kiss you right?"

Instead of feeling embarrassed, I felt another kind of emotion. I'd rather call this feeling as annoyed. A vein popped in my head.

"You were the one who provoked me, I was just following through."

Somehow, I felt like my blood was boiling in my veins. This guy's gonna get it.

"Well, sorry to break it to you. You just made me realize that you're the same species as Mr. Loudmouth. Oh, ya know, the one who's a big pervert. I guess he should welcome you to the family." I faked a smile.

The corner of his lips twitched and a cross-popped vein appeared on his forehead.

"Don't round me up with him! We're not even the same species! And I'm not a pervert!" His face flushed in anger plus embarrassment.

Guess I turned the table around huh? Hah! Beat that sucker!

I smiled.

"Sure you are..."

"Hey don't give me that look!"


	20. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟎 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟎 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Third Person POV**

"THE FOURTH PHASE OF THE EXAM JUST ENDED. WILL THE APPLICANTS PLEASE RETURN TO THE STARTING POINT AT ONCE? YOU WILL BE GIVEN ONE HOUR OF EXTRA TIME. IF YOU DO NOT RETURN DURING THIS TIME, YOU WILL FAIL THE EXAM. FURTHERMORE, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO EXCHANGE TAGS AFTER REACHING THE STARTING POINT. ANYONE CAUGHT SWAPPING TAGS WILL BE DISQUALIFIED."

After all the applicants who received complete six points gathered there, the guide walked down the boat.

"Then we will now check the tags of everyone here!"

"#44, Hisoka. #53, Pokkle. #99, Killua. #406, Rin. #301, Gittarackur. #191, Bodoro. #294, Hanzo."

"So seven applicants have passed?" The guide calculated.

"Where's Gon?" Rin whispered to Killua.

"How should I know." He replied back with a whisper.

His answer only made Rin felt even more anxious.

_'He promised he'll be back. Did something happen to him? Oh god, I should've searched for him harder! What if he's in danger somewhere!? Oh please let there be a miracle.'_

As Rin closed her eyes and prayed, she noticed that there were three silhouettes coming from the forest. She squinted her eyes to see what it was and when they reached closer, she could already tell who they were. It was none other than Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio.

"Ah, three more arrived at the last second." The guide said.

"GON!" Rin and Killua exclaimed.

Killua gave Gon a thumbs up.

"Killua, Ri--" just when Gon tried to finish his sentence, a pair of hands enveloped around him in a warm embrace.

Tumbling back a little, he was surprised to see his black-haired female friend hugging the life out of him.

"R-Rin." He muttered with an awkward laugh.

Rin faced him with teary eyes and a pouty face. She started crying comically as she said.

"I thought you didn't make it. I was so worried!" Rin stared at him in the eyes with tears trailing down her face as she continued sobbing. She released him from her embrace to wipe her tears off.

"Of course I'll be back. After all, I made a pinky promise!" Gon gave her a bright smile and raised his pinky.

Rin sobbed and wiped her last tear with smiled.

"Uh-huh." She nodded.

But then, she noticed something's wrong with Gon.

"Gon, you're injured..." Rin said as she examined Gon's face a little better seeing the bruises and scratches all over it.

"Yeah." That was his only reply as he had his eyes on a certain person.

Rin was confused by his reaction and followed his gaze when it finally landed on a certain red-haired magician who was smirking by himself. Her blood boiled at the thought of that creep hurting her friend.

"Did Hisoka do it?" Rin faced Gon again with her forehead creased.

"Nah, it doesn't matter." He brushed it off with a smile. Even so, that smile of his fail to reassure her.

All she felt was boiling rage towards Hisoka and also towards herself. She wasn't there for Gon when he needed help. If she did search for him, then it wasn't enough.

She gripped her knuckles until it turned white.

"And now for the last few members... #404, Kurapika. #403, Leorio and #405, Gon. These ten applicants have passed the Fourth Phase of the exam!" The guide declared.

********************

**-In the airship-**

"I have an announcement for all applicants. The Chairman wishes to interview the remaining candidates. When your number is called, please come to the first reception room, on the second floor." There's an announcement made by the secretary known as Bean.

"Then we will start with #44, Hisoka."

Ever since that announcement was made, one by one of the applicants were interviewed by the Chairman. The order for each interview was according to the arrival of the applicants on the Fourth Phase exam. Starting with Hisoka and followed by the next candidates.

All the question that the Chairman asked was; who is the one they're keeping their eyes on and who is the one they least want to fight. When it was finally Killua's turn, he said;

"It has to be Rin and Gon. Since we're the same age. I don't want to fight #53. I don't think it'd be a very interesting fight."

Next, it was Rin's turn to be interviewed.

She entered the room and sat on a cushion opposite from the Chairman where there was a small traditional wooden table between them.

"I'll just be asking a few questions to satisfy my curiosity." The Chairman said as he held a paper and an ink brush.

"First, why do you want to become a Hunter?" The Chairman asked.

"Well, I want to search for an artifact inherited by my family. People said that becoming a Hunter can help me find it with ease." Rin replied.

"Could it be that you're searching for the Dragon Balls?" The Chairman's question made Rin's eyes went wide, taken aback by the sudden question.

"H-how do you..."

"Know? Well, of course, that's the only artifact that the Son family has." The Chairman smiled.

"Then, you really do know about my family..." Rin had her eyes landed on the floor, remembering the tragedy that happened to her when she was just a child.

"More or less. Then, I'll move to the next question. Which one of the other nine applicants are you keeping an eye on?" The Chairman continued.

"Obviously it would be #44 cuz I hate his gut worse than that Mr. Loudmouth," Rin replied with a frown.

"I see. One last question, which of the other nine applicants would you least want to fight?"

"It's also obvious! It would be #405, #99, #404, and #403. Even though #403 is rather annoying but I couldn't let myself to fight him in a serious fight." Rin said.

"Okay, that is all. You're excused." The Chairman said as he noted down what Rin had said.

When Rin was about to stand up and leave the room, she halted her movements and turned to face the chairman.

"Hey, Netero." She called out.

"Hmm?" Netero faced her with a questioned look.

"I-if you know about my family. Do you know what happened to my parents?" Rin asked with a hopeful look.

Netero watched her face for a moment when he sighed.

"I'm afraid I'm not the one who should tell you that," Netero replied and closed his eyes before shaking it slowly.

"Oh, I see. Well, Excuse me then." Rin opened the door and left the room with a saddened expression.

It's like she should've known the answer was clearly 'no' but her curiosity got the best of her.

Eventually, it was Gon's turn.

"Who am I watching out for? #44, Hisoka. A lot's happened, so I've been watching him... I can't choose one out of #406, #99, #404 and #403."

Next, it was Kurapika's turn.

"I'm watching #405 and # 406 for positive reasons, also #44 for negative reasons. If I'm given ample reason, I'll fight anyone. If not, I would prefer not to fight anyone."

At last, it was Leorio's turn.

"#405. I owe him, and I hope that he passes the exam. So I'm hoping I don't have to fight #405."

********************

**Rin POV**

I don't know what that interview was all about, but I'm not in the mood for any arguments or anything in that matter. Somehow, what Netero said had triggered something in me.

Memories of my parents began to flood me, washing over my heart, as I saw images of joy, sadness, patience, and love fly before my eyes. Memories can be so sweet, like the first budding flower in spring.

But the emotions they awake, the remembrance of joyful times long ago, makes me feel hollow inside. Not a day goes by that I don't miss that part of me I lost. Not a minute flies past without my heart crying softly for what was.

I miss them, I do.

The feeling of longing overwhelmed me and before I realized it, a drop of tear fell on the ground.

I stopped walking and placed my palm on my face, feeling it was wet with tears. Not wanting anyone to see that, I wiped my tears off with my sleeve.

I don't want anyone to see that. That weak side of me. The side of me that sometimes wants to give up the will to live. I don't want them to think that I'm weak. Or worst, pitied me because I'm an orphan or something. I have to stay strong. I need to.

After all, I have a new reason to live. Yes. I made some friends along the way. People that made me forget about the loneliness I felt.

I once wondered how can I get a friend that I care so much to risk my life for them.

Now I know the answer.

I smiled.

That's when I noticed Gon was leaning against the window staring out at the orange sunset sky. Without hesitation, I walked towards him.

"Gon," I called and stood right next to him.

He turned his head around and smiled at me.

"So we've finally reached the Final Phase, huh?" I smiled at him.

"Yeah." He answered before staring back at those clouds. His mind wandered off somewhere among those clouds.

"Gon..." I called out to him softly and he replied with a 'hmm'. With that, I knew something's wrong with him.

"Did something happen during the Fourth Phase? When we met up, you were acting a little strange. And you've been distance since we left Zevil Island." My eyes dropped to the ground.

For a while, we just stood there in silence. But then, Gon decided to speak.

"You know, that my target is Hisoka, right?" He asked and I nodded.

"I waited for the perfect chance and steal his tag, but someone else was tailing me, and he got me with a poisoned dart. Soon after, Hisoka took back his tag from the person who got me and left it with me. He said that I owed him now."

"H-Hisoka said that?" I muttered. I'm already balling my fist and soon they tightened. It was a simple attempt to contain my fury.

"I told him I didn't need his help, and he sent me flying. I was so mad that I couldn't do anything against him..." Gon's eyes watered and tears trailed down his face while he gritted his teeth in frustration. His body trembled. Despite that, he wiped the tears from his face and smiled.

"After that, I was pretty miserable and lonely. I felt so helpless, I wanted company... I wanted to help someone. I guess..." He trailed off.

The way he said that made me realized how foolish I was.

He was suffering and I was having fun.

He was lonely and I was together with Killua.

He needed my help and I wasn't there.

What kind of friend am I?

He was miserable and yet how can he still smile for me?

.

.

.

"...!" Gon was taken aback when he felt the warmth against his back.

"R-Rin?" Gon tried to turn his body when I gripped his shirt.

"Don't turn. Don't look at me right now."

I placed my forehead against his back and gripped his shirt lightly. Slowly, the tears I held back flowed down like a stream.

.

.

.

"Sorry."

Was all I could manage to say without bursting and crying out loud.

"I wasn't there for you..." I continued. The aching in my heart grew and I knew I couldn't stop this tears.

"R-Rin is not your fault really, I-"

"I should've got your back, I should've protected you, I shouldn't let Hisoka touches you, I should've been by your side, I shouldn't let you feel lonely and yet I... and yet I..." I began sobbing uncontrollably and let my feelings get the best of me.

That's when Gon slowly turned around and faced me. I had my head down while sobbing like a child. Tears flowing down my face and droplets of tears fell on the ground.

But then, I felt a pair of warm hand on my cheeks, brushing off the tears falling down my eyes.

Slowly, the hands tilted my head up a little so that my onyx eyes can meet the dazzling pair of topaz orbs. My visions were blurry due to the tears but I couldn't help myself from being enchanted by those wonderful bright eyes. He smiled as he caressed his fingers on my flushed cheeks.

"You don't have to cry Rin, it wasn't your fault. It never was and I never blame you." He said as he rested his hands on my cheeks and moving them to my shoulder.

"You know what brings me my strength back?" He stared at me in the eyes and held out his pinky.

"The pinky promise we made." He grinned and I stared at him unbelievably.

"I promised you, didn't I? I'll be back safe and I also promised you that I won't do anything foolish. Well, I guess sulking miserably is pretty stupid, huh?" He smiled at me and I let out a soft giggle.

"There it is." He pointed out.

"What?"

"That smile of yours." He looked at me with his tender eyes that could make my stomach flutters like millions of butterflies in it.

I couldn't help but feel the warmth grew on my cheeks.

"I think you look beautiful when you smile instead of crying like that." He commented and my flush deepened. But then, I realized what he said.

"So you think I'm ugly when I cried?" I raised my eyebrow.

"No, it's just that I thought it doesn't suit you." He scratched the back of his head.

"Says the guy who just cried himself," I smirked and he laughed awkwardly.

"But I really hope I can see your smile more often. At least it'll cure my sadness so I wouldn't have to cry anymore." He said. Just when my blush was about to fade, he just made it even worse! I'm probably read as a tomato now!

"Y-You're just saying things..." I averted his gaze by turning my face to the other side.

"No really, I want you to smile cuz it suits you." He added with an innocent smile.

Oh, Gon, please stop doing this to me. I'm going to die from high blood pressure. But then again, it's not so bad making my heart pounding like this...

What the hell am I saying? Am I turning into a pervert?! First, it was Mr. Loudmouth, then it was Killua. Is pervertedness contagious? If it is, I shouldn't be around them so often.

But it was fun this way, being with them... With Gon.

I never want to feel so useless anymore! I'm never gonna make Gon feel lonely again. If anyone knows how loneliness feels like, it's me.

"Well then, I guess you'll need to get used to my smiles because from here on out. I'm never leaving your side. Call me clingy all you want but I'm not letting my eyes off on you. I'm gonna be there for you, always." I declared.

"Pinky promise?" I looked at him with my pinky raised.

"Pinky promise." He said with a nodded as he locked our pinkies together.

"Here goes... Yubikiri genman uso tsuitara hari senbon nomasu!" We swung our locked pinkies and sang the oath.

"Sealed it with a kissssss!" We ended with our thumbs pressed together.

This is it. I made my promise. I'll try as hard as I can not to break them. Because right now, my friends are all that matters.


	21. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟏 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟏 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Third person POV**

**THE FINAL PHASE OF THE HUNTER EXAM**

Ten applicants: Rin, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, Pokkle, Bodoro, Gittarackur, Hanzo, and Hisoka, head to the Final Phase, having passed the exam's Fourth Phase

"Well gentlemen, did you get plenty of rest? This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battles have concluded." The Chairman stood in front of the ten applicants.

"For the Final Phase, we will be holding a one-on-one tournament." As the Chairman said, a man in a black suit walked in with a covered whiteboard.

The Chairman uncovered the board revealing what's underneath it which was the bracket of the tournament.

"So only the last person standing passes?" Leorio wondered.

"No. One win is all you need to pass." The Chairman pointed his index finger indicating 'one'.

"The winners are removed from competition, while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words, the person who finishes at the top will not pass. Does everyone understand now?" The Chairman explained.

"So you're saying that only one person will fail?" Hanzo concluded.

"Exactly."

"And here is the bracket." He removed the paper that was covering the bracket and revealed who will fight who.

As soon as Rin saw who will be fighting the first match, her eyes made its way to Gon, observing his reaction.

The second match will be quite difficult because the one who will be fighting was Kurapika and the red-haired magician, Hisoka.

In spite of that, the third match was the one that caught her attention the most because in that third match will be her turn to fight whoever loses the first match.

 _'It'll either be Gon or that Baldy guy. If Gon loses, then I will have to fight him! I don't want that!'_ Rin panicked _._

"Impressive, right? After all, everyone has at least two chances to win." The Chairman continued.

"But some people, like #294 and #405, get six chances." Pokkle asserted.

"Why didn't you use a balanced bracket?" Bodoro questioned.

"A question that must be on everyone's mind. This bracket was assembled based on your performances throughout the entire exam. Those who performed better received more chances." The Chairman said.

"That doesn't sound right. Can you explain how you scored our performances?" Killua asked slightly irritated by the fact that he was below Gon and Rin.

The Chairman looked at him for a while and yelled.

"NOOOOO!!!" The way he answered the question made Killua felt annoyed as a vein popped out of his head.

"Why not?" He complained making the Chairman chuckled.

"Your scores are classified information. So I can't tell you everything. But I can explain our methods. First, we consider three major criteria: physical strength, mental strength, and overall impression."

"However, we are most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors not previously mentioned. You could consider this an evaluation of your potential as a Hunter. And we also incorporate the opinion of your peers. That was our process." The Chairman continued.

His answer only made Killua's frown deepened.

_'Based on performance, I should be ranked higher... Do I have less potential than Gon and Rin?'_

"The battle rules are quite simple. Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponents admit defeat, you win. However! If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass, and the exam will end. Are we clear?"

"Then, we shall begin the exam's Final Phase." Netero declared.

With that, the first match began.

"The first match is Hanzo versus Gon. Please step forward." As the referee announced, Gon and Hanzo made their way towards the middle of the room where the referee stood.

"I will serve as the referee. My name is Masta. Best of luck." The referee stated.

"Hey, nice to meet you again. You were tailing me during the Fourth Phase." Hanzo's greeting made the referee taken aback.

"You noticed?"

"Naturally. I'm assuming that each applicant was assigned an examiner for the Fourth Phase. Well, I'm sure everyone else noticed." Hanzo said.

 _'I had no idea.'_ Gon thought _._

 _'I obviously noticed.'_ Killua thought with his face still frowning.

"Oh, so the person who was tailing me like some perverted stalker was my examiner?" Rin thought out loud and earned a sigh from Killua.

"Who else would it be?"

"I thought it wasn't worth mentioning," Kurapika said to Leorio who was looking rather anxious.

"Y-yeah..."

 _'How was I supposed to noticed that?!'_ Leorio thought as his eyebrows twitched.

"You have my thanks. My rank was higher because your reports on me were accurate. Though the outcome was never in doubt!" Hanzo said in triumph.

"Y-yeah."

"Moving on, I have a question for you," Hanzo faced the referee.

"What is it?"

"We only win if our opponent surrenders, correct? It doesn't count if we knock them unconscious. No TKO allowed, either." Hanzo concluded.

"Yes, that is correct."

"Now then, it's time to begin." The referee announced.

The two of them, stood in their battle stance while focusing on each other.

' _Gon, good luck. Do your best!'_ Rin prayed in her mind.

 _'Get him Gon!!'_ Leorio gritted his teeth as he watched the scene in front of him.

' _How well can he do against Hanzo?'_ Kurapika thought.

"Begin!" The referee declared.

At that instance, Gon dashed away from Hanzo thinking he might put some distance. But it seemed, underestimating his opponent was a grave mistake.

In a flash of light, Hanzo appeared in front of him causing him to gasped in shock.

"You must be confident in your legs. You have my respect." With that, Hanzo chopped the back of Gon's neck with full force distorting his vision in the process.

"You did well for a kid."

Gon dropped to the floor with a loud thud.

His friends watched him in pure horror.

' _Gon!_ ' Rin eyes went round.

' _Tsk. I could have easily dodged that attack.'_ Killua scowled.

"Well, this would already be over if it were a normal fight..." Hanzo grabbed Gon's shoulder and let him sit.

"Here, wake up." He stretched Gon's back causing him to flinch in pain.

"You must feel terrible. I hit you hard enough to make your brain bounce around. Do you understand? You have no chance against me. Might as well give up now..."

Seeing this, Rin couldn't help but gritted her teeth while balling her fist to contain her anger towards that Baldy guy.

"No way..." Gon muttered in between his pain.

But then, Hanzo slapped his head making his vision distorted again.

"Think about it. If you surrender now, you'll still be in decent shape for your next fight. There's no reason to be stubborn. Just surrender."

_'If I surrender, my next fight will be with Rin. I'm not gonna fight her if it's the last thing I'll do!'_

"Never gonna happen!" Beads of sweat trickle down his forehead.

SLAP!

Hearing his answer, Hanzo slapped his head again.

Leorio gritted his teeth in rage while Kurapika flinched. Rin, on the other hand, tightening her fist so hard in hope to contain her from going out there and punch the life out of that Baldy guy. She tightened it so hard, causing a trail of blood to flow from her fist.

"Surrender," Hanzo demanded as he watched Gon struggle in pain to get up.

The moment Gon stood up, he punched Gon in the gut causing him to fall back to the ground.

Three hours had passed, Gon had endured the punches one after another until he dropped on the ground covered in his own blood.

"Gon! Don't be silly! You'll still have another chance! You should--" Leorio's yell was interjected by Kurapika.

"Leorio! If you were in Gon's position. Would you surrender?"

"Hell no! That guy thinks he's hot stuff..."

"Gon feels the same way,"

"I know! I know that... But there isn't any other choice!" Leorio yelled.

"Leorio... One more word from you and you'll regret it." Rin said in a low voice while her hair covering her face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! Can't you see what's going on?! How can you be so calm when Gon's is practically a punching bag out there?!"

"DOES MY FACE LOOKS CALM TO YOU?!" Rin glared at Leorio with a terrifying glare. Her bloodshot eyes were so horrified that it gave Leorio the goosebumps. Bloodlust was seeping out of her and the people in the room could practically feel it.

"I wanna kill that Baldy myself." She clenched her fists and her jaw rooted.

Hanzo stomped Gon's gut while was still on the ground causing him to eject blood again.

When the final mentos had been added to the coke inside of her, Rin exploded with anger as she took a step forward.

Even so, she was blocked by two grown men in black suits.

"No one may interfere in a one-on-one match. And if you step in, Gon will be the one disqualified!" The referee informed.

Rin was so mad, so angry that she couldn't even begin to describe her rage. Her eyes were trained at Hanzo imagining all the things she could do to end his life.

It burned so bad like fire lacing her veins and creeping up her spine, her palms were bloodied from clenching her fist so hard but all she could feel was desire; the desire to annihilate that man who caused her precious friend in tremendous pain.

Her Ki flared like a blazing fire waiting to burn down her enemy as if it was reacting towards her rage.

She was intoxicated with emotion she had no intention of feeling, the acidity of it was raising in her stomach waiting to be unleashed in a single destructive punch.

'One more punch and it'll be it.' She thought as she had her eyebrows furrowed so hard it expressed her wrath clearly.

"I-it's okay Rin. This is nothing..." Gon stuttered as he tried to stand up with his head still facing the ground.

The words he said made Rin faced him at the moment and watched him slowly tilting his head until their eyes met.

A pair of topaz eyes that still haven't lose its shine gazed towards Rin and smiled even with the bruises on his face.

Rin eyes widened slightly in realization.

"I can still fight..." Gon gave her a weak smile.

That's enough...

He didn't need to say it, she already knew what it meant.

As if a bucket of water fell onto the fire, Rin's anger was soothed down by Gon's smile.

Rin inhaled the air and exhaled it. Feeling her anger had dispersed, she took a step back and stared at Gon.

'He's doing this for me...'

With that, Rin took another deep breath. She knew what she was about to do. She would be stared at for saying the words in her head, except she wasn't going to say them. She was going to shout them with every ounce of breath that dwelled in her lungs.

"GON!!! DON'T YOU DARE SURRENDER OR ELSE YOU'RE GONNA GET IT FROM ME! YOU HEAR ME?!"

All the applicants had their eyes on the pair. Some of them were smirking and some of them were surprised.

"I don't want that to happen..." Gon muttered with a weak smile on his bruised face.

Despite that, Hanzo took a chance of this situation and kicked Gon's legs until he tumbled back on the floor again. He grabbed Gon's hand and place it on his back.

"It's enough already, I'm going to break your arm."

"...!" Gon's eyes went wide in terror.

"I'm not joking around. So give up. Surrender." Hanzo demanded.

The rest of the candidate was horrified while some of them were outraged.

Gon had his eyebrows creased. The determination was clear in his eyes. If there's one thing he's gonna do right now, is to never go back on his words. Finally, he declared his answer.

"NEVERRRRRR!!!"

CRACK!

Gon gritted his teeth as he tried to contain his excruciating pain. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and his breathing went heavy.

"He really broke his arm," Pokkle stated.

"There you go. You can't use your left arm anymore." Hanzo said.

With that, Leorio gritted his teeth in fury.

"Kurapika, Rin, don't try to stop me. If that bastard does anything else to Gon... Sorry, Gon, but I can't stop myself." He clenched his teeth while glaring furiously at Hanzo.

"Me? Stop you? Don't worry. There is no chance of that happening." Kurapika was barely able to contain his infuriation towards the bald man. His eyes shined in bright scarlet as if it was expressing his rage.

Despite the two of them struggling to fight their anger, Rin stood there and silently watched. Killua was weirded out to see the one who was raging with the intent to kill just now was calm as ever after seeing Gon's arm was broken.

"Rin."

"Gon won't surrender even if it kills him. He won't." Rin's onyx eyes were full of faith.

She trusted Gon, more than she ever trusted herself. Even when her anger would likely burst like a raging volcano, she would continue to watch because she had absolute faith in Gon.

Killua observed Rin as she watched Gon. He followed her gaze and saw his friend in agonizing pain and yet he wondered why his female friend would have the gleam in her eyes. One that he couldn't comprehend.

' _How can she has so much faith in him when it's likely he would lose?'_ Killua question himself.

That's when Hanzo started to tell Gon the stories of shinobi's origin only to get kicked in the face by Gon as he was too distracted by his own stories. He was sent flying across the room with a loud thud.

The applicants were left dumbfounded while Rin had a smile on her lips.

 _'I know you can do it, Gon!'_ Rin cheered.

"Ow..." Gon cried as he tumbled back on the ground. Then, he got up from the ground.

"Damn it! My head's cleared a bit, after all the pain and that long explanation." Gon complained.

"Yes! Gon! Get him! While he's down!" Leorio cheered.

"If you're eighteen, you're only six years older than I am. Besides, this isn't a battle to see who's stronger. It's to see who's willing to surrender first." Gon clutched his broken arm.

Hanzo flipped back to stand with his nose bleeding.

"I let you kicked me on purpose." He said.

"Liar!" Leorio yelled from across the room.

"You don't understand. This isn't a warning. It's an ultimatum. Was it too hard for you to understand? Then I'll make it easier for you." Hanzo released a hidden blade in his arm.

"I'll cut off both of your legs so that they can't be reattached. A permanent injury should help to wake you up. But first, I'll ask you once more. Surrender." Hanzo flashed his sharp blade.

However, Gon had his face with determination as he declared.

"I won't accept that!"

His words left everyone with a blank look.

"I don't want my legs cut off, but I don't want to surrender. So let's find a different way to fight!" He said.

"Hey... Do you understand your own situation?!" Hanzo yelled with a vein popping out of his head.

All the applicants laughed at the scene.

"You don't get to make demands! Are you trying to insult me?! I'm seriously gonna cut off your legs!" Hanzo yelled in frustration.

Even so, Gon's eyes didn't waver even in a single moment.

"But I still will not surrender. Besides, if you do that, I'll bleed to death. He'll be disqualified if that happens, right?" Gon asked the referee.

"Oh, yes." The referee nodded.

"See? Neither of us wants that to happen. So let's think of a better way." Gon faced Hanzo who had his vein popping out of his head.

"I think he's okay now. Gon's taken control." Kurapika assured.

"He's so self-centered..." Leorio had a blank face on.

"But that's what makes him special. It made him who he is right now, to be able to convince the people around him, friends or foe." Rin said with a smile as she stared at Gon.

' _Honestly... The situation hasn't changed. Gon hasn't gotten stronger than his opponent. His arm is still broken! So why has the brutal atmosphere from before suddenly become so much lighter?_ ' Killua wondered in confusion as he observed the people around him who was laughing at the scene.

With his teeth clenched in frustration, Hanzo pointed his blade on Gon's forehead causing a trail of blood to flow down his head. But his eyes didn't flicker, it didn't waver. He only stood there watching Hanzo with his eyes full of determination.

"You really don't get it... If you die, you'll never get another chance. If I kill you here, I only need to try again next year. We are not on equal footing!" Hanzo had shadows cast down his eyes as he glared at Gon.

' _That's right Gon. You can try all you want to talk your way out of this, but he's far stronger than you. This isn't something you can neutralize on the spot. It all comes down to power.'_ Killua thought as he watched Gon.

Gon eyes were held firm as he gazed straight into Hanzo's eyes without flickering or wavering.

"Why won't you concede? It's easy to do. You can try again next year. You value your pride more than your own life?! You really willing to die for your pride?!" Hanzo yelled.

"I'm going to find my dad. My dad is a Hunter. So I'm going to become a Hunter and find him! I believe that I'll find him one day... But I have a feeling that if I give up now, I'll never find him!" A drop of blood fell on the ground.

"And besides, I'm not the type of person that will go back on his words! So I won't surrender!" He declared.

Hearing those words, Rin couldn't help the fluttering in her chest. She knew he won't surrender. Despite having to bear all the agonizing pain, he cared for his friends more than anything and that's what makes him, the boy he is. The boy that she grew fond of.

The boy she trusted with her life.

"If you don't yield, you'll die..." Hanzo deepened his blade on Gon's forehead but his eyes were still. Staring at his eyes for a long time Hanzo finally came to a conclusion.

"I give up. You win." Hanzo announced leaving everyone with their mouth agape.

"I can't kill you. But I can't think of a way to make you surrender. I'll take this loss and take my chances in the next battle!"

"I can't accept that. That's not fair! We both have to think of a way to settle this fight!" Gon protested leaving Hanzo with vein popped.

"Heh, I knew you would say that..." Hanzo scoffed but then he unleashed his frustration.

"You fool! There's no point because you'll never surrender!"

"But I don't want to win like this!"

"What am I supposed to do?!"

"We can work together to figure it out!"

"In other words, I've already given up on this match, but you want me to try to win again while helping to determine a way to make you feel good about your victory! Is that right?" Hanzo concluded.

"Uh-huh!" Gon exclaimed with a bright smile.

"YOU MORON!!" Hanzo comically punched him in the face, sending Gon flying across the room, unconscious.

"Hey, ref. I lose. Let's move on to the next match, understood. But I want to tell the executive committee something first. When he wakes up, he'll probably refuse his passing judgment. Because he's a stubborn boy, as we've seen. Only one person will fail this round, right? If Gon fails, wouldn't that make the rest of our fights meaningless?" Hanzo asked.

"Don't worry. Gon has passed. Nothing else can change that. If Gon were to throw a fit and kill me, we still wouldn't be able to revoke his license." The Chairman said.

"Very well." Hanzo nodded and walked off beside the room.

"Why did you let him win?" Killua asked Hanzo curiously.

"Let him win?"

"I'm sure you knew how to make Gon surrender without killing him. Given your skills." Killua said and everyone had their eyes on him.

"When I torture someone, I expect that person to hate me for the rest of their life. It's more effective and less stressful. When someone is in pain, their eyes show a gleam of hostility toward the one responsible for that pain."

"Even with extensive training, it is difficult to suppress that gleam of hate and rage. But there was no gleam in Gon's eyes. Can you believe it? I had just broken his arm. But his eyes had already forgotten about that. I guess you could say that he won me over. If you need reasons there you go." Hanzo walked away leaving Killua in confusion.

After that, the second match began.

"The second match is Kurapika versus Hisoka." The referee announced.

"Begin!"

After the two of them fought for a while, Hisoka whispered something in his ears making him startled. Then, Hisoka voluntarily conceded.

With that, the Third match begins. The match where Rin was waiting for the entire time.

' _Finally, it's time for me to release my bottled up anger.'_ Rin thought with a devilish smirk.


	22. 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝟐𝟐 | 𝑯𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑬𝒙𝒂𝒎 |

𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒑𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝟐𝟐 | 𝑯𝒖𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑬𝒙𝒂𝒎 |

**Third person POV**

The third match pit Hanzo against Rin. The match Rin's been waiting for after Gon's brutal match.

Her hand trembled slightly as the referee announced their match.

Leorio, Kurapika, and Killua noticed her trembling and shot a glance towards her.

"Rin..." Leorio said in concern. Fearing that she might be scared of what will occur.

But what he saw was the exact opposite of fear in her eyes. It's more like her eyes gleam with excitement.

She was smirking.

Of all the mischievous smirks Leorio had seen on her, this one is quite fearsome as if she's been planning something awful in her mind. The aura around her could send chills down his bones and he knew better than to say anything to her at the moment.

Kurapika, on the other hand, observed her expression and nodded.

_'She's up for this.'_

_'Rin, let's see how well you do against him. Will you be beaten up like Gon? He's likely even stronger than you.'_ Killua glanced at Rin from the corner of his eyes with a frown.

"I've been waiting for this." She walked forward to the middle of the room with Hanzo.

They stood opposite from each other. Because of his height, Hanzo's practically towering above her but that fact didn't seem to faze her, instead, she glared at him piercingly.

"Sorry, but I won't go easy on you." Hanzo glared with his eyes shadowed.

She scoffed.

"Was that supposed to intimidate me?" She taunted, but then her eyebrows furrowed as glared at the Baldy guy.

"Sorry Baldy, but I didn't come here to pass this freakin test. I come here... TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!" Rin declared as her eyes bored daggers on his.

Hanzo observed the little girl in front of him and scoffed.

"We'll see about that."

"It's time to begin." The referee informed.

The two contestants stood in their own fighting stance as they glared at each other.

"Begin!" The referee announced.

In a blink of an eye, Hanzo appeared behind Rin and was ready to chop the back of her neck.

Seeing this, Leorio and Kurapika gasped in terror while Killua just observed calmly.

Just as his hand was about to make contact with the back of her neck, she grabbed his wrist and threw him across the room. Hanzo was sent flying and crashed to the floor leaving clouds of dust around him.

Getting off the ground, Hanzo wiped the dust of his outfit.

"You're pretty strong for a kid. You have my respect." He said.

Hearing the word 'kid' coming out of his mouth, made her even more pissed. The word only fueled the fire that burned inside of her. Her Ki was flaring like wildfire as she faced the baldy.

' _Tsk. Great, now you just make things worst.'_ Killua thought.

Rin dashed towards him in full speed and swung her fist on his face. It wasn't only a punch, it was a simultaneously punches against his face. Hanzo was able to dodge some of the punches but his face did make contact with her fist causing bluish bruises to form on his face.

But then, he grabbed Rin's fist causing her to gasped in shock. With that, he kicked her chin up sending her in the air.

That didn't stop her, as her palm made contact with the ceiling, she forced her body down and kicked Hanzo in the face sending him flying.

"I admit, you aren't like the boy I fought. In fact, you're much stronger than him. But I still have the advantage of experience in a real battle. You are far too young to defeat me--" When Hanzo was about to finish his sentence, a leg made contact with his cheek and without any mercy, Rin kicked him across the room causing him to crash onto another floor.

"Cut the crap, Baldy. I don't care if you're stronger than me whatsoever. But you did one grave mistake... YOU HURT MY FRIEND AND YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR IT!!" Rin lunged towards Hanzo head on.

"I see, so you're a close friend of his..." Hanzo nodded.

When Rin was within his range, he punched her in the gut with immense strength. Blood bursting out of her mouth as she was thrown to the wall. The impact had crushed the wall slightly and clouds of dust floating everywhere distorting everyone's view of Rin.

"Rin!!" Leorio shouted in concern.

"I told you, you're far too young to defeat me. Now, admit defeat." Hanzo demanded.

The cloud of dust finally subside, Rin stepped out of it with blood flowing from her mouth as she clutched her excruciating stomach. Not to mention all the blood trickling down her forehead from the impact of being thrown to a wall.

Leorio and Kurapika watched in terror to see Rin's injuries. Killua's frown deepened as he saw his female friend out there in pain.

' _Come on, there's more of you than that!'_ Killua thought.

"Hey! Damn you! How can you hit a girl like that?!" Leorio yelled.

"I told you if you can't handle it, then leave," Hanzo glanced at the infuriated Leorio.

"What was that?!" Leorio yelled.

But his yelling stopped as he heard a chuckle from across the room. The low chuckle grabbed everyone's attention to Rin who had her black bang covering her eyes.

She spat the blood on the floor and turned to look at Hanzo. "You call that a punch?" She tilted her head revealing the smirk on her face.

Her Ki blazed intensely around her causing the dust to be blown away in a circle. The intensity of her Ki made her hair floating as if it was brushed off by the wind.

' _Ho ho~ it's been a long time since I last seen an angry Saiyan fight. This should be interesting.'_ The Chairman chuckled by himself.

' _Her presence... Just now, she seems to be weaker than that guy. But now, her presence felt stronger as if she just powered up. How can she do that?'_ Killua wondered curiously.

"To think that a kid who's never been on a proper battlefield would dare to judge me. I won't belittle you. I recommend you to surrender--"

A fist made contact with Hanzo's stomach causing him to eject blood and sent flying in the other direction.

"You talk a lot for a shinobi," Rin said in a low voice.

"It seems nothing goes in your bald shiny head, it just bounces off. Didn't you hear what I said? I came here not to win, but to crush you instead!" Rin said as she stood her ground staring at her opponent who was laying on the ground.

Hanzo struggled to get up and panted for air.

_'This girl is not someone you can underestimate.'_

With that thought in mind, he stood up.

Both of them had a staring contest for a while. Staring at each other with an intense glare and when they found the perfect time, they clashed each other in a flash.

And from that, they had intense sparring. Kicking and punching one another in a speed of light causing their action to be seen as a blur to the rest of the applicants who were watching them.

The intensity made every applicants mouth to agape, not believing that a twelve-year-old girl could be on the same par with a grown shinobi like Hanzo.

"T-This fight is just crazy." Leorio had his mouth wide open.

"Yes. I would never have thought that Rin would have this much strength within her." Kurapika had his eyes wide open.

"Then, which of them will surrender first?" Leorio questioned.

"That, I don't know..."

 _'Fools. This isn't a match to see who surrenders first anymore. This is just Rin blowing off some steam.'_ Killua smirked _._

After they exchanged punched and blows, Hanzo had enough as he grabbed Rin's head and smashed it on the ground with her face facing the floor. His action had crashed a hole on the floor.

SMASH!

"...!"

Rin struggled to get up but Hanzo's hand forced her head deeper on the ground. She flinched in pain.

"I said it once more, surrender." He demanded with a glare. Rin's only reply was silence.

"Then, I will break your arm." He grabbed her left arm and placed it behind her.

"...!" Everyone was shocked wondering whether Rin will have the same fate as Gon.

Rin struggled to release herself from his grasp but it was pointless. She needed to find an opening. But where would that be?

' _Don't lose Rin! I still haven't finished yet!_ ' Rin tried to encourage herself while struggling to break free.

"Struggling is pointless. You have one last chance." Hanzo said as he tightened his grip on her hand.

 _'Is this it...? Will my hand be broken like Gon?'_ Rin wondered. As she remembered Gon's face, his expression when he tried to endure the agonizing pain somehow give her the courage to fight.

She said the chant she hasn't said in a long time, boosting her determination to fight.

 _'I AM A_ _SAIYAN_ _WARRIOR!!!'_ She declared in her head.

Feeling as if her energy burst within her, she raised her head with all her strength and head-butted Hanzo straight on his face. Instead of a usual head-butt, she used the back of her head to hit his face.

BANG!

Hanzo was taken aback. The pain he felt on his face had caused his grasp around her hand to loosen. Taking no time to hesitate, she swung her leg on his neck causing him to be sent a few feet away.

Hanzo tumbled on the ground and finally, he stood up with his hands covering his bloodied nose.

"You broke my nose!" He yelled.

"Oh really? I thought I was aiming your skull, seeing that I need to send some senses into your non-existing brain." Rin smirked and everyone in the room burst into laughter.

"Damn you..." Hanzo gritted his teeth.

"Enough fooling around, let's get serious." Hanzo released his hidden blade from his hand.

"...!" Leorio and Kurapika's eyes widened.

"You bet I will..." Rin glared at him with her serious face on.

They dashed towards each other at the same time. Just when Hanzo was about to swing his blade, Rin grabbed the sharp blade with her bare hand impaling her hand while blood bursting forth from it.

"...!" Everyone was shocked at her action.

It wasn't over just yet. With her hand gripping the blade, Hanzo's left arm was left wide open. Without any hesitation, Rin smacked his shoulder with her free hand until the sound cracking bones were heard.

"Ahhhhhh!" Hanzo yelled agonizingly.

Despite that, he didn't let his pain to get the best of him so he kicked Rin away a few feet back.

THUD!

Rin dropped on the ground with a loud thud.

Everyone was dumbstruck to see what just occurred in the match.

"Y-you, you actually bear the pain in your hand just so you could break my arm!?" Hanzo yelled at Rin who was just about to get up.

"Pain...? Compare to the pain I bear... " Blood flowing from her palm, drops of blood made its way to the ground one drop after another.

"Gon's suffering is even worse!!!" She clenched her bloodied fist tight.

She lunged towards Hanzo. With her last attack, she punched him in the forehead sending him flying a few feet back.

She panted. Inhaling and exhaling every breath she had. Processing the scene in front of her.

Finally, she felt relieved. It's as if the weight on her shoulder had just been lifted.

With that, a smile formed on her face.

Everyone was surprised by her next action.

"I surrender."

That two words made everyone in the room had their eyes widen.

"W-what did you just say?" Hanzo stuttered as he stood back on the ground.

"I surrender. Isn't that what you want? I got what I want and you get yours. It's a win-win situation." Rin said as she walked back towards her friends who had their mouth hung wide open.

"Why would you do that?" Hanzo asked her and she halted her movements. After a brief of silence, she replied.

"Didn't you hear me? I didn't fight you to win, I just want to beat the hell out of you. And I'm satisfied with that." Rin turned to face him and grinned.

Killua was left dumbfounded, wondering why she did that.

' _Why would she do that? She had a perfect chance of winning and yet...'_ But then, his eyes widen in realization.

' _That's it! From the beginning of the match, the places where Rin had hit him, was the exact same place he had hit Gon! He broke_ _Gon's_ _arm and so she breaks his! But why would you do that? You can actually win the fight. Then why?_ ' Killua wondered.

Just as Rin came back to her friends, she called out to Hanzo.

"Hey, Baldy!" She called out.

"Who you calling a Baldy, huh?!" Hanzo yelled as vein popping out of his head but Rin ignored him as she tossed something to him.

"Catch!"

Hanzo caught it with his good hand and stared at his palm where there's a small green bean.

"Eat it. It'll make you feel better." Rin smiled.

"Why'd you give me this?"

"Gon wouldn't like it if I had beat someone the way he was beaten. So I wouldn't want him to be mad at me." Rin replied.

Hanzo stared at her for a while comprehending what's on the girl's mind when he finally nodded in conclusion.

"You two are the sweetest love birds I've ever encounter, ya know that?" Hanzo said.

.

.

.

Processing the words coming out of his mouth, it took a while when she finally came into what that meant. Steam coming off from her ears as her face flushed red.

"W-W-What the hell are you talking about?! We're not lovebirds! We're just friends!!" Rin yelled covering her blushed face.

Seeing the scene, everyone burst out laughing at the embarrassed Rin.

"Says the girl who just had her revenge." Leorio taunted causing a vein to popped out of her head.

"Say that again and I'll beat the crap out of you next." Rin grabbed Leorio's tie to bring his face closer so that she could glare daggers in his eyes. Leorio gulped in fear.

"N-no thanks..."

But then, a shot of pain went through her bloodied palm and she flinched in pain.

"Ow!"

She released his tie and stared at her hand.

"Man~ it kinda hurts." She pouted.

"Kinda hurt!? You grabbed a freakin blade for god sakes! You would be bleeding to death!" Leorio barked.

"You're so reckless." Kurapika sighed.

"But it was worth it!" Rin grinned.

"Rin, why didn't you win? You could've done that easily." Killua questioned curiously.

Rin stared at his eyes for a while and her lips curved into a smile.

"Just like what Gon had done for me, I'm doing this for him." She said.

Killua stared into her eyes in confusion wondering what she meant by that.

The referee announced the winner and the next match begin.

Even with all the injuries, Rin was satisfied with what she had accomplished. She didn't have to win. It would be painful for Gon knowing he couldn't do what she could. Gon had endured the pain for his sake and hers, so she would do the same.

Her bloodied hand? Is nothing compared to the excruciating pain Gon felt. And so she would endure. Because being by his side was what she had promised him.


	23. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟑 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟑 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Third person POV**

The fourth match was between Hisoka and Bodoro. The match was extremely one-sided, but Bodoro refused to give up. However, while Bodoro was lying on the floor, Hisoka whispered something in his ear. And Bodoro surrendered.

The fifth match featured Rin and Pokkle. Pokkle found himself in the same position as Gon because Rin practically did the same thing Hanzo did to Gon but only the threatening part. She twisted Pokkle's hand and threatened him to break it if he didn't surrender. Having that as a threat, Pokkle admitted defeat immediately.

Leorio requested that the sixth match is postponed while Bodoro recovered from his injuries. So, it was Killua and Pokkle who fought first. But as soon as the fight began, Killua walked away. Confidently, he declared...

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in fighting you."

He must've felt that he could win his next match. That was when Killua made a fatal mistake.

Since Bodoro hasn't woken up yet, Killua and Gittarackur had to fight first.

"Begin!" The referee announced.

Killua walked slowly towards his opponent eyeing him with full of caution when suddenly Gittarackur said.

"It's been too long, Kil."

Killua was surprised by the sudden greeting and he watched his opponent curiously as he took off the needles on his face, one after another.

When all the needles had been removed, his face slowly changed, his purple Mohawk hair turned black and flowed down his waist while his face turned into a handsome young man.

Recognizing his face, Killua eyes went wide in terror and beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. He trembled in fear as the words left his mouth.

"Brother..."

Killua's lips were dried as it trembled while his body shaking. Not to mention all the colors in his face were drained.

"Hey." Killua's brother who was known as Illumi greeted.

"He's Killua's brother?" Leorio questioned.

"He used those needles to change the shape of his face?!" Kurapika was shocked.

' _There's no mistake, he used Ki on his needles.'_ Rin frowned at him.

' _Somehow, I had a bad feeling about this..._ ' Rin thought as she continued to stare at her white-haired friend who was frozen in the middle of the room.

"I heard that you cut up mom and Milluki." He said with a poker face.

"I guess..." Killua tried to smile but it turned out awkwardly.

"Mom was crying." He stated with that black cat-eyes of his boring straight towards his brother's petrified blue orbs.

"Anyone would cry if their son did that to them." Leorio scowled.

"Tears of joy." He continued causing Leorio to fall over comically.

"She was so happy to see that you'd grown up. But she was worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you. What a coincidence. I didn't know you wanted to be a Hunter. I'm trying to get a license for my next job." He said.

"I don't really want to be a Hunter. I just felt like taking the exam." Killua said with his head low.

"I see. That's a relief. Then I have some advice for you... You're not cut out to be a Hunter. You were born to be... a killer." Killua's brother said those words as if he's hypnotizing Killua with that black cat-like eyes of his gazing down Killua's frightened eyes.

Hearing those words, Rin clenched her bandaged fist. She didn't care about the pain in her palm, instead, those violated phrases were like gasoline fueling the fire that burned inside of her.

"You're a puppet of darkness, without passion. You don't want anything or wish for anything. As one who lives in the shadows, you can only feel pleasure when people die. That's how dad and I raised you. What would you accomplish by becoming a Hunter?" Illumi questioned him.

Killua's hand quivered slightly as he faced the ground.

"True, I don't desire to become a Hunter. But... I do have something I want..." Cold sweat dripping down his chin the second he said those words in a low voice.

"You don't."

"I do! There's something I really want!"

"Tell me what it is that you want."

Killua's eyes were wide and he lowered his head. Lips slightly parting as he tried to figure out the words he's going to say.

"There's nothing you really want, is there?" His brother concluded.

"That's not it!" He yelled. But then, he fell silent.

"I want to become friends with Rin and Gon... I'm sick of killing people. I want to become friends with Rin and Gon... And to live a normal life..." He confessed.

Rin's eyes widened as she heard his confession. She stared at Killua who had his face down.

"Killua..." She muttered.

"That's impossible."

Killua gritted his teeth.

"You'll never be able to make friends. Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them. That's how you were trained. You just don't know how to classify Rin and Gon because they're too dazzling for your eyes. You don't actually want to become friends with them." His brother said.

"You're wrong..." Killua faced him with trembled eyes.

"If you stay with them, you'll end up wanting to kill them one day. You'll get the urge to see if you can kill them or not. Because you have the soul of a killer..." His brother said to him.

His teeth chattered due to his quivering jaw, he clenched his teeth in an effort to keep the jaw still but still, but the fears didn't leave his eyes.

He was afraid.

Afraid that what his brother told him is true. Afraid that he might end up betraying his friends one day. He felt powerless to make a difference. The fear within him was like growth on him that he can't seem to get rid of, and that fear was just overwhelming. Because his fear was about despair, it's about looking into the darkness and not seeing...

With that, he was left in silence.

Leorio tried to talk to him but was blocked by the guards, that's when he heard a loud yell.

"KILLUA YOU IDIOT!!!" The voice echoed across the room directing everyone's attention towards the one who said that.

A black haired girl was panting hard with her eyebrows drew together.

Killua turned his face slowly to face her while his brother just shot a glance.

"I don't give a damn about your bastard of a brother! He's a worthless piece of shit!" Rin cursed.

"What are you stupid?! Didn't you notice it when we spent our times together?! Didn't you have a lot of fun when we're together? That's because... WE ALREADY ARE FRIENDS!!!" Rin yelled.

Killua gasped.

"And I'm absolutely sure that Gon felt the same way! So you don't have to listen to your brother! You know who you are and what you want! So its all up to you!!" Rin shouted.

Her eyes gazed straight towards his trembling sapphire orbs.

Just like the sun shining through the darkness, he felt as if there's a glimpse of hope to what he wants. Her eyes, even though it was as black as night, it didn't hide the gleam of trust in her eyes. The look that no one ever gave him besides Gon.

Just as he had found the courage in his eyes, Illumi interfered.

"Oh Really?"

"Hell yeah, bastard!" This time, it's Leorio turned to yell.

"Really... That's no good. They already consider Kil a friend..." Killua's brother was in deep thought when he finally came to a conclusion.

"Okay, I'll kill Rin."

"...!" Everyone was shocked.

Everything went in slow motion as Illumi grabbed five needles in his hand, and in a blink of an eye, he threw it towards Rin.

"...!"

"No! Don't!" Killua yelled.

Killua tried to stop his brother by reaching for the needles but his effort was in vain. He was too slow to stop his brother.

The five needles pierced Rin's chest in different places.

"...!!!" Everyone gasped in terror as their eyes went wide open.

Blood burst out of her mouth and her eyes widened. She clutched her chest trying to endure the agonizing pain as she gasped for air. Black filled the edges of her vision and the only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat. Her breath came in ragged, shallow gasps.

Like a doll falling down to the ground, Leorio and Kurapika caught her before her body could even make contact with the cold hard floor.

They were still shocked at what just transpired. Everything went so fast, they couldn't process what happened.

Killua, on the other hand, was shaking furiously.

Pure terror surged through his veins, icy daggers straight to the heart. Fear curled up inside of him, settling uncomfortably in his chest. He didn't doubt the feeling was there to stay as he watched his black-haired friend falling down the ground as if she's another lifeless corpse he once killed. With the blood flowing from her mouth and needles piercing her chest, he stood there frozen.

"What the hell did you just do?!! If Rin is dead, you'll be disqualified!!" Leorio barked in pure rage as he held Rin.

"Oh my, I seem to forget. I need a Hunter license to do my job...Well, it doesn't matter. It's not like she's dead... yet. After all..." Illumi glanced at the frightened Killua. "I missed the heart."

The words he said was like a warning to Killua. He knew better than anyone that if he disobeys him, then surely he'll kill Rin without any mercy.

Kurapika tried to pull out the needles on her chest but was stopped by Illumi.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. That is if you really want her dead." He said.

Kurapika gritted his teeth as his eyes flashed bright scarlet.

"Y-you'll pay for this..." He gritted his teeth as he glared at the poker-faced man.

Leorio examined her pulse, it was still there but her pulse was faint. One second late and she's a goner.

"Where the hell is the medics?! Rin's dying here!!" He screamed in panic.

Just then, a couple of medics came rushing in the room and pull out a stretcher. They placed Rin on the stretcher gently.

"Please, whatever you do...save her!" Leorio begged. The medics nodded as a reply and ran out of the room with Rin laying unconscious on the stretcher.

Killua took one last glance, he had his eyes on Rin and he observed her carefully as if it would be the last time they'll be seeing each other.

She looked so pale, her face was white as snow. She looked so frail that he's afraid she might be gone for good any moment now.

The memories of them together replayed in his mind.

.

_"It's amazing, isn't it? I never thought entering the Hunter Exam would bring me such joy. But you know, meeting you guys, are the greatest!" Rin smiled brightly._

.

_"Why would you say that? There are tons of things that can make people like you? For example, you're fun to be with and you're really strong. Not to mention your eyes are beautiful!" She grinned._

.

_"If anyone can take him down its Killua! Because I know he can do it!"_

.

_"Killua, look me in the eyes and tell me; do you really have the guts to kill your friends?" She stared deep into his ocean eyes that were wide by surprised._

.

_"See you." She smiled as the breeze blew her black hair for a moment._

.

_"I like Killua too!"_

.

The memories that flashed in his mind made his heart throbbed. He couldn't bear the thought of Rin being dead just because of him.

"This wouldn't do... If she really dies, then, I'll fail the test and Kil will pass automatically. Oh darn. The same thing will happen if I kill Gon." Illumi wondered.

"I know! I'll pass the exam before I really kill them."

Killua's shivered increased even more the moment he heard the words as if gasoline was poured onto the spark of fear in his belly. The fear sat quietly.

"If I wait until after passing the exam, I can kill everyone here and still keep my license, right?" Illumi asked the executive.

"Yes, according to the rules." The Chairman said.

"Did you hear that, Kil? You have to beat me if you want to save your so-called 'friends'. Will you fight me for your friends' sake? You can't do it. Because you're more worried about whether or not you can defeat me. And you already have your answer: 'I'm not strong enough to beat my brother.' Never fight an enemy you can't beat. I drilled that into you..." Illumi walked slowly towards the shivering Killua.

As he reached his hands towards Killua, Killua's eyes went wide. His breathing becomes erratic, deep, then shallow as he tried to take a step back when his brother demanded.

"Don't move! If you move an inch, I'll assume that the fight has begun. And if our bodies make contact, that will also mean the fight has begun. There's only one way to stop me. You know what that is. But don't forget, if you don't fight me, your dear Rin and Gon will die." Illumi reached his hand towards Killua while saying the words that only made Killua felt worst.

"Take him out Killua! We won't let him kill you, Rin or even Gon! We'll stop him, whatever it takes! Let him have it!" Leorio yelled.

But the swirling darkness in his brother's eyes made him realize one thing.

He shut his eyes and faced the ground with his white bang covering his eyes.

"I surrender. I lose..."

"...!"

"Oh, that's good! Then the battles over! I lied, Kil. I was lying about killing Rin and Gon. That was just a little test. But now I have my answer..." Illumi patted Killua's shouldering then he moved his face closer to his ears.

"You don't have the right to make friends. Nor do you need friends. You should just listen to dad and me, and do your job as you always have. When the times comes, I'll let you take the Hunter Exam. You don't need a license yet." Illumi whispered into his ears.

After that, Killua was reduced to a shell of himself. Leorio and Kurapika tried to help, but he wouldn't respond.

The sixth match was between Leorio and Bodoro. Bodoro had recovered, but when the match began... It was over in a second. Killua had killed Bodoro. His action had forced the committee disqualified him. And so he left. Without saying a word.

He opened the door with his bloodied hand and returned to where he came from.


	24. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟒 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟒 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Gon POV**

I was running. Running up the stairs at a place that I couldn't recognize. Everything was covered in white. As I almost reached the top, I could see a silhouette of a man standing at the top of the stairs, it was like that person was waiting for me.

Even though I couldn't see his face clearly due to the mist surrounding me, I knew that he was the man I've been searching for. As my hand tried to reach him, the ground broke down in pieces causing me to fall with it.

"Ahhhhhh!"

With that, I jolted up from my dream. I was gasping for air, trying to comprehend what my dream was all about.

"You're awake?" Someone spoke causing me to jolt my head towards that person.

Turns out it was the examiner from the First Phase exam, Satotz-san. He was sitting with his leg cross on a chair beside me.

"Where am I?"

"A waiting room, next to the arena for the Final Phase... Upsie-daisy..." Satotz-San dragged his chair until he was positioned right next to the bed I was laying.

"Right. I was in the middle of the Hunter Exam." I realized.

"Your arm will heal quickly. The break was very clean. In fact, once it heals, the bone will be stronger than before. In any case, congratulations on passing the exam." He offered me a handshake but I only stared at his hand.

"Satotz-San, I..."

"No, you can't." He grabbed my hand and shook it.

"Just as someone who has failed the exam can no longer pass, someone who has passed the exam can no longer fail. The rest is up to you. If you feel you are unqualified to be a pro, you are free to destroy or put away your license. You can even sell it since no one else will be able to use it."

"However, a person who has passed the exam will not be allowed to take it again. Professional Hunter's are treated well, largely due to our predecessors' efforts. Hence, there are many applicants who harbor ill intentions. If it weren't for them, we would accept every person who applied." Satotz-San handed me the Hunter license.

"Most professional Hunters consider this card more valuable than their own lives, yet no more than a worthless scrap of paper at the same time. The important thing is what you accomplish once you become a Hunter." Satotz-San stared at me in the eyes.

"What I accomplish..."

"Gon-kun, you decide for yourself when you're ready to use this card. I have faith in your judgment." He placed the license on his palm and offered it to me.

It took me a while to take the Hunter license from him and I examined the small card in my hand. That's when I decided.

"Okay. A lot of people helped me reached this point. I'll use this once I've returned the favor." I nodded with a smile.

"Then allow me to congratulate you." He offered me another handshake and this time I returned it.

"Thank you, Satotz-San." I shook his hand.

But then, something crossed my mind and I came into realization.

"What about the other applicants? The exam is still going on, right?"

I don't know what I'm feeling right now, but I had a very bad feeling about this.

Satotz-san relaxed face became tense. And from that, I knew something had gone wrong.

"No, the exam is over." He stated.

"Really?"

"Yes, you slept for nearly an entire day."

"Really?!"

"The others who have passed are currently completing a brief orientation. Well, except for someone. You will undergo the orientation later with that other candidate." Satotz-San informed.

"Who is that other person? Why didn't he undergo the orientation with the others? " I asked curiously.

"It's a long story. But the candidate is not a he, it's a she." Satotz-San said with a straight face.

My head jerked to look at him with wide eyes. The only female candidate is...

"The one who was absent at the moment is... Rin-san." He continued.

"...!"

My eyes grew wider.

"Why isn't Rin with the others?" I asked confused.

"A lot had happened while you were gone." Was the only words he said.

"Wait-- if you're saying the exam is over, then who failed?" I asked him as I look into his eyes. He was hesitant at first, but then he decided to speak.

"It was... Killua-kun." He stated.

"...!"

My eyes widened again and then it turned into a frown.

"Why did Killua fail?" I questioned him.

"First let me fill you in on what transpired after you were knocked out. That will help you understand what occurred."

I nodded in agreement.

After that, Satotz-San told me everything that happened in details. On how Rin had injured her hand trying to break Hanzo's arm. How she defended Killua when his brother tried to manipulate him into thinking that he doesn't need any friends. And how she nearly died because of Killua's brother.

I listen carefully to every single detail he told me. My knuckles were white from clenching it too hard. I gritted my teeth as an effort to remain silent.

"Rin... How is she?"

I finally spoke after listening to Satotz-San long explanation.

"Rin-san was treated at a nearby hospital. The doctors said that it was a miracle that she's alive. If the needle had pierced a little to the left, then she won't survive--"

I didn't let him finish that sentence. No-- I will never let him finish that sentence. Rin is not going to die. Not after the promise we made. She's strong! There's no way anyone could kill her!

With that, I dashed out of the bed, heading towards the door.

"Gon-kun! What are you trying to do?" He exclaimed.

"Where is Rin?" I asked in a low voice.

"Gon-kun, you need more rest, Gon-kun...!" Satotz-San San tried to prevent me from opening that door but I didn't bother listening to his protest.

"Tell me where she is!"

I couldn't help myself but feel angry. But I'm not angry at anyone, I'm just angry at myself. For being so useless. I should've been there for them. For her!

The urge to see her right now is increasing. It's as if I needed to see her right now, to make sure she's okay. I needed proof that she's safe and sound no matter where she is.

Satotz-san stared at me with his eyes slightly widened, probably shocked by my sudden outburst. Then, he sighed.

"The committee had decided to move her back into this hotel since the ceremony hasn't ended yet. She's in the infirmary on the second floor." Satotz-San stated.

"Thanks," I muttered before opening the door and ran to find the infirmary.

After a couple of attempts to find the infirmary, I finally found it.

I breathed heavily in front of the door, reaching the dull chrome handles. I pulled my eyes from the highly polished linoleum floor to catch a glimpse of the room that stretches beyond. Without pause, I pushed my body weight. It swung open soundlessly and with ease.

Ahead of me laid magnolia walls decorated with beautiful framed pieces of art on the walls. The air had a perfumed scent and there were vases of flowers at every corner of the room. I could tell that the atmosphere was completely different than what I had expected.

I couldn't help but feel awed for a moment, but I know I can't let my feelings get the best of me. I need to see Rin.

At the corner of the room, I found a bed near the window and there's a curtain surrounding that bed. I caught a silhouette of a person laying on the bed. Estimating the size of that person, I already know who it was.

I jogged towards that bed and slid the curtains open.

"Rin!" I exclaimed.

"...!" My eyes widen.

The sight of her took me by surprise. It was obvious that blood drained from her face. Her usually pinkish lips are now bluish. Her head was bandaged due to the wound from her previous match.

I recalled Satotz-san told me that her head was slammed on the ground by Hanzo. The thought of that made my fist clenched. I've been hurt by the same man and I clearly know how it feels like. Even if I can handle the excruciating pain, I just couldn't let her feel the same thing.

What caught my intention was the bandage on her palm. I don't need to ask how that happened. I can tell that it was the hand she used to grab Hanzo's blade.

Instinctually, my hand reached hers. I held her bandaged hand that seemed so frail and fragile that I'm afraid that if I used too much strength it would break. I held her bandaged hand close to me, thinking it will give me reassurance, that she's alright. But God knows that she's suffering in pain.

"Rin..." I muttered her name, even though I knew she can't hear it.

"You've done enough... You've hurt yourself enough for me. I want you to know that you did a great job defending Killua in my place. And now, it's your turn to rest... Because I will handle the rest." I tightened my hold of her hand, careful not to hurt her.

My eyes shined with determination as I walk towards the hall where everyone was having the brief orientation.

Pushing the door open, I could see that the rest of the applicants were sitting on their seats.

I scanned the room carefully and my eyes caught the person I was searching for. Instantly, my eyes shot daggers at him.

Gittarackur... No, rather, it's Illumi. Killua's brother.

Just the thought of his name made me clenched my knuckle white. With my knitted eyebrows, I walked down the stairs towards him. Ignoring all the curious stares from the other applicants. Right now, it's as if everything around me was dulled because all I could see was him.

"Apologize to Killua... and to Rin!" I demanded as my feet touch the floor right beside him.

"Apologize? For what?" He looked at me with his expressionless black eyes.

"You don't know what you did wrong?"

"Nope."

I clenched my fist.

"You don't have the right to be his brother," I said, my glare still not faltering from my face.

"Must I earn the right to be his brother? That's said, why should I even apologize to that worthless girl anyway?" He said with his poker face not bothering to look at me.

The words that escaped his mouth made my blood boiled. Somehow, hearing his insults of Rin made me feel that I couldn't let him get away with it.

That's it. I'm done holding back!

I grabbed his wrist and pull him upwards causing him to float in the air. He wasn't surprised by my action as he landed beside me with one swift movement. Everyone gasped in shocked.

"First of all, Killua doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend!" I tightened my grip around his wrist so hard veins popping out of it.

"And second of all, I won't let you get away from trying to kill Rin!" Releasing every anger I had, I gripped his wrist harder than ever before until cracking noise was audible indicating that his wrist was broken.

His eyes widened slightly as he bore his cat-like eyes at me. I glared at him at the same time until I finally come to a decision.

A person like him will never realize his mistakes.

"Don't bother apologizing. Just take me to see Killua." I stood right in front of him.

"What would you do then?"

"That should be obvious... I'm gonna rescue Killua!" I declared right at his face.

"You make it sound as though I kidnapped him. He walked away on his own."

"But it wasn't by choice. He was being manipulated by you people. It's the same thing as kidnapping him!" I replied.

"We happened to be discussing this very subject, Gon. Kurapika and Leorio have both lodged complaints. The committee has been discussing the fairness of Killua's disqualification." Netero-San, the Chairman, stepped in. Then, Kurapika stood from his seat.

"Killua had been behaving in a strange manner during and since his battle with the man who called himself Gittarackur! I believe that he was forced into committing murder. Under normal circumstances, it would be possible that the attempt of nearly killing Rin is an act of a threat. Considering how dear she is to him, it is likely that he would avoid any circumstances that would lead to her death. That said, it was not his choice to commit the murder." Kurapika stated.

He was followed by Leorio who stood up to defend his statement.

"I want to mention that the attack happened during the match ethers Bodoro and me. It's possible that he was trying to help me. Given that, the one who should be disqualified is me."

"In any case, Killua was not in control of his own actions. Thus, he should not have been disqualified!" Kurapika declared.

"That is mere speculation. There is no proof. There were no clear signs of real threat. In fact, Rin is still alive. I agree that the incident occurred after the battle between Leorio and Bodoro had begun. At that point, both fighters were evenly matched. Bodoro had more experience. But in term of raw combat ability. Leorio was the stronger. There was no need for Killua to interfere." Netero-San said.

After that, the other applicants started to bring up their own complaints regarding the Final Phase exam. They started to argue with each other.

But right now, none of that matters to me.

I clenched my jaw.

Their arguing started to grow every passing moment. And I finally had enough.

"None of that matters!" I shouted leaving everyone in silence.

"It's pointless to argue over whether someone should have passed. If you aren't happy about passing, keep working until you're satisfied. If Killua takes the Hunter Exam, he'll definitely pass! It's unfortunate that he failed this time, but it is what it is." I tightened my grip around Illumi's wrist again.

"What does matter... If you've been forcing Killua to kill against his will, all this time, I'll make you pay!"

"Make me pay? What exactly will you do?"

"I won't do anything. Only, once I rescue Killua, I'll never let you see him again!" I looked at him in the eyes.

He returned my gazed and tried to reach his free hand towards me. Before I could even let him touch me, I jumped back a few feet from him. My eyes still not leaving his.

"Ahem." Netero-San caught our attention.

"Is everyone finished? Gon is absolutely correct. You must decide for yourselves if you were worthy of passing. You may complain about the results all you like, but we will not be changing our minds. Killua has been disqualified. And the rest of you have passed the exam." Netero-San concluded.

"Okay, then I shall continue the orientation." Bean, the secretary said as he explained about the Hunter license to the applicants present in the room.

"Then, we now declare the seven members here to be new Hunters!" Netero-San announced.

I've finally become the Hunter I want to be. But the feeling of emptiness in my chest is still growing. And I knew that it's a sign. Being a Hunter is not enough if you're alone.

And I've already decided, Rin already did her part and now it's my turn. I will bring Killua back. And the three of us will be together again even if it means the three of us will be up against the world.


	25. 𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟓 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

𝐂𝐡𝐚𝐩𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝟐𝟓 | 𝐇𝐮𝐧𝐭𝐞𝐫 𝐄𝐱𝐚𝐦 |

**Rin POV**

Black.

It's the first thing I realized followed by the aching pain throughout my entire body. It felt as if my body had been bruised in every corner.

I tried fluttering my eyelids open but they seemed heavy for some reason. Even so, I tried my best to open my eyes only to be greeted by blinding lights.

I squinted my eyes trying to adjust to my surrounding. When I can finally open my eyes, the first thing I could see was the ceiling. Turning my face to the side, I could see curtains covering my view of the room. I turned my head back, facing the ceiling.

_'What happened?'_

I thought as I tried to remember, but it seemed so hard with my head feeling like it would explode any minute now.

_'Right, the Final Phase of the exam... I was fighting Baldy. Did that fight bring me here? No. I was fine then. What happened after that? Oh yeah, it was supposed to be_ _Killua's_ _fight.'_

But then my eyes went wide in realization.

_'That's it! Killua!'_

I jerked my body up on the bed as the image of what happened flashed in my mind.

"Killua!"

Ignoring the pain that rushing through my body, I removed the tubes sticking on my hand. Jumping out of the bed, my body stumbled on the floor. My legs felt shaky and I couldn't support my body, yet my head was the only thing that was feeling heavy.

I placed my hands on the bed and arched my back as the pain rushing through my body like igniting a fire. My eyes squeezed closed and my face contorted. I never experienced such pain in my life. I could feel my head spinning. Ultimately, I fell onto the floor with my jaw clenched.

 _'I can't go on like this._ ' My eyes weakly scanned all over the room until it landed on my bag pack.

' _That's it!'_ My eyes perked up.

With every ounce of strength, I thought I had left, I crawled my way to my bag pack and grabbed it. Rummaging through its content, I finally found the small pouch I've been searching for.

I dropped out its content to my bandaged palm only to find five small green beans.

"Only five left." I stared at the Senzu bean in my palm.

Without hesitation, I grabbed one and swallowed it. The rush of energy flowed within me and all of the aching pain seemed to fade away. Feeling like my energy boosting from within me, I made my way out of the room.

I don't care about my barefoot or that I'm wearing a hospital gown, I know I'm still in the hotel. I could sense the other applicants' Ki except for Killua's. Meaning that he must've left.

"Damn it!" I cursed under my breath as I dashed to find that one person, the person who caused all this mess.

Looking to my right and left, I searched for his Ki. Right now, everyone's scattering, which was a good thing. Because he might be alone. When I sensed his Ki was close, I turned over the hallway and found him standing with his back facing me.

Just a glimpse of him made me want to punch him in the face.

"Gittarackur!" I called out to him.

Before he could even turn around, I lunged towards him and punched him in the chest with my renewed strength.

POW!

"...!"

He was sent a few feet back but still manage to stand even with the blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.

I glared at him with the fiercest glare I could give.

"It's called payback," I recalled what he did to me.

"I'm amazed. You recovered quite fast." He said with his poker face and wiped the blood from off his lips.

"Yeah, you don't really give a damn about it. You tried to kill me!" I hissed. "How dare you threaten Killua by using me! What kind of big brother are you? No- You don't even deserve to call yourself Killua's big brother, you're a bastard!"

"What I do with him is up to me. He is my little brother and I'm just doing my job to train him to be a great assassin."

I clenched my fist till my knuckles were white.

"You bastard couldn't hope to be Killua's brother if all you could do is tell him what he should do and what he shouldn't. And let me tell you this. He is not your puppet or your family's. He has his own free will and if you're truly his brother you will let him do what he wants!" I said, my eyes still not leaving his.

He stared at me for a short while before turning his head.

"So, what do you want from me?"

"Tell me where Killua is."

"Are you going to take him away too? I think it's a bad idea."

"I don't give a damn about what you think! Killua is my friend and I'm going to see him again." I exclaimed.

"Do they feel the same way?" He asked as he looked behind me.

Sensing the new presences, I turned my head around and found Gon, Kurapika and Mr. Loudmouth standing behind me with smiles on their faces.

"Yes. Killua is our friend and we will bring him back." Gon said and Kurapika nodded in agreement, the same goes for Mr. Loudmouth.

_'Gon...'_

It's been a while but it's good to see him safe and sound. Although he wasn't in such a good shape considering his arm was broken and his forehead was bandaged. But it eased my heart to see him alright.

Even so, my business with this cat-eyed bastard still hadn't finished yet.

Killua's brother put his index finger on his lips as if he was having a deep thought when he finally decided.

"Fine. I doubt you'll be able to make it there anyway. Killua went home."

"Home?"

"Kukuroo Mountain. Our family lives at the very top." He stated.

"Got it," I said not bothering to thank him. After his attempt to kill me, he should be thanking me that I didn't kill him in return.

I turned around and walked towards my friends leaving him alone in the hallway. Well, not so alone after I sensed Hisoka's presence nearby.

"Rin!"

Gon walked up to me slowly, I was hoping he would greet me or something but his action surprises me. A lot!

"Gon--!" He pulled me closer to him wrapping his arm around me. His embrace was warm, and his muscular, strong arm seemed very protective when wrapped around my frozen body.

My cheeks were on fire and my heart felt like it was doing flips on a trampoline.

I think I might faint from high blood pressure!

Still, I couldn't resist the feeling of wanting to return his embrace. I was so glad he's alright and so the world around me melted away and I squeezed him back, not wanting the moment to end.

However, every moment must come to an end. He pulled himself back from the embrace and placed his good arm on my shoulder. I look at him in the eyes and I can clearly see the reflection of relief in his eyes.

' _Was he worried about me too?_ ' Even though I nearly encountered death again, I couldn't help myself but happy to know that he's worried about me. It means that he cares for me, right?

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried about you! And by worried, I mean a lot!" Gon said.

"Y-yeah... I-I'm fine..." I muttered.

"Damn, you really gave us a heart attack back there." Mr. Loudmouth sighed.

"It was truly frightening. But thank goodness, you have escaped death for the second time. You really are one lucky girl." Kurapika said.

"Oh come on, as if I would die from something like that. Even if someone tried to kill me, I'll still be alive. After all, I promised not to leave you, right?" I faced Gon with a smile.

I was kinda expecting a big smile from him. But his expression surprised me, yet again. He was looking at me in a way no one had ever looked at me before and I couldn't decide if it was real or just my imagination.

Instead of giving me his usual bright smile, he gave me a tender loving smile. His topaz eyes were gazing down to mine in a soft gaze that could easily melt anyone away.

Since when he had such a tender smile?! I can't keep my eyes on him without my heart bursting any minute now! My heart didn't feel like it belonged to me anymore!

I needed something to take off the edge. The only solution to this problem is... I turned my head trying to avoid his gaze. Damn, it was close. Please don't look at me like that, I might just fall for you!

"RIN-CHAN!!!!"

Thank goodness! A distraction!

Out of nowhere, someone called out to me. We turned our heads towards the hallway to find someone running at full speed leaving clouds of dust trailing behind.

' _Who's that?_ ' I'm sure everyone was wondering the same thing as that person grabbed me by my shoulder and shaking me violently.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Disappearing like that!!" My head went spinning as that person continued to shake me violently.

When my head finally cleared out, I looked at the person in front of me only to be greeted by turquoise hair. The only one I remember with this shed of hair is...

"M-Menchi-san?!" Everyone exclaimed as they were shocked to see her here.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked the examiner of the Second Phase Exam. Still, can't forget about the pork exam.

"I should ask you the same thing. Oh god, and here I am supposed to look after you. What were you thinking? Leaving your room with your injuries like that." She complained.

"Injuries? But I'm fine now." I give her a skeptical look.

"Don't give me that, come here. You're not getting off the bed without the doctor's permission." She grabbed my hand.

"I told you I'm fine." I tried to release my hand from her clutches. But man, this woman has a strong grip!

"Guys... Help me out here!" I begged my friends but Gon was just smiling apologetically while Kurapika closed his eyes and Mr. Loudmouth shaking his head.

"You traitor!" I yelled comically as I tried to release myself from this Amazon woman's grip.

Every attempt seemed to be futile as she ignored my protest. But then, I used my strength and pushed myself from her.

When I finally succeeded in breaking myself free from Menchi's grip, I rubbed my reddening hand she held.

"Mou, how many times do I need to tell you, I'm fine," I grumbled as I unwrapped the bandage on my hand.

"See?" I showed her my hand where the cut from grabbing Baldy's blade should be.

She was shocked to see my unscratched palm as if it wasn't injured in the first place. I guess she didn't believe it as she observed it carefully.

"I can show you more." I took off the bandages around my head and found out it was uninjured.

"I told you, I'm fine," I assured her but she didn't seem to fall for it as she grabbed my arm again.

"Whatever, you still need to undergo the orientation before anything else. And you need a change your clothes, for god sake! You're not wearing 'that' around." She said emphasizing the word 'that'. Finally, she dragged me away from my friends.

"Oh come on!" I tried struggling around but it was pointless. With a sigh, I let her dragged me around like a doll.

"See you later guys!" I managed to say before she dragged me away, disappearing out of sight.

After that, Menchi brought me to the infirmary and the doctor said I was fine. He was surprised at first but then he let out a sigh. Well, many unexplainable things happen in this world anyway. I changed my clothes and grabbed my backpack.

Then, Menchi led me to a hall where I could find the Chairman. His secretary handed me the Hunter license and explained everything about being a Hunter to me.

"Well then, you are officially a Hunter now." Netero declared and my grin widened.

"Thank you, Netero-San. I hope we'll see each other again." I bid my farewells before running off to find the rest of my friends.

When I finally found them in the middle of a garden, I quicken my pace and I waved at them cheerfully.

"Hey, guys!"

"Rin!"

"So you survived." Mr. Loudmouth said with a smirk.

"No thanks to you." I stuck my tongue out but then I let out a giggle.

"It was nothing really, they just wanted me to have my hunter license, is all," I said.

"What are you guys up too?" I asked them.

"We're trying to find out about Kukuroo Mountain. Do you have any clue, Rin?" Gon asked me.

Kukuroo mountain...

"Sorry, never heard of it. The only mountain I know is the mountain I lived on." I replied.

They sighed.

Suddenly, I heard a footstep coming. We jerked our head to find Baldy waving his hands towards us. My vein popped at the sight of him. Well, his action of torturing Gon was still clear in my head even though I already got my revenge.

What can I say? An eye for an eye. That's how my life goes.

"Yo!" He greeted.

"Oh! Hanzo-san!" Gon exclaimed.

"Oh, hey there, Baldy," I said with my arm crossed.

"Who you calling a Baldy, huh?!" He yelled with his vein popping out of his head.

"Uh... You?" I sent him a skeptical look. He grunted in frustration but then he sighed in defeat.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm just here to say my thanks to you." He thanked me.

"I broke your arm and you're thanking me?" I looked at him as if he just grew a horn.

"That's not what I meant!" He yelled.

"I want to thank you, I don't know how you did it, but my broken arm is healed." He bowed his head to me.

"No need to thank me. I'm just doing what I think was right." I replied with a smile. He stood with his back straight again as he said.

"I'm going back to my country. It was a short, yet seemingly long acquaintance, but I had fun. Especially with you, Rin-San." Baldy said.

"Yeah, likewise," I replied with a smirk.

"If you ever visit my country, let me know. I can show you the best tourist spots!" He handed us a pamphlet before bidding farewells.

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

"See you again sometimes!"

After he left, we look at the pamphlet he gave us to find there's a writing that said 'Cloud-Hidden Ninja Hanzo.'

We stared at it in confusion.

"A shinobi who tries to leave an impression..." Kurapika said.

"How lame..." I continued.

Then, out of the blue, someone called out to us.

"Hey."

We looked over and saw applicant #53, Pokkle, standing in front of us.

"Sorry about getting so excited back there." He apologized. What's he apologizing for? Did I miss anything?

"No, I also lost control. Forgive me." Kurapika bowed his head.

I averted my head from Pokkle to Kurapika, wondering what's that all about.

After that, he told us about his future plan in becoming an Exotic Game Hunter. He also introduced his laptop and let Gon find the information about his dad. Unfortunately, the information was classified.

"Hey, can you also search for the Dragon Ball?" It's my turned to ask.

"Dragon Ball?" He questioned as he typed his keyboards.

"There's not much information regarding the Dragon Ball, what do you want to know about it?" He questioned.

"Where can I find one?" I said but it sounded like a question.

"Hmm...lets see. Aha! There's one in the Yorknew auction this upcoming September." Hearing this, Kurapika eyes perked up.

"Really?!" I exclaimed in excitement. I can actually find one immediately?! This is great!

"Well, the starting bid is... 70 000 000 Jenny?!!" He exclaimed with his eyes wide.

"Give me a break! What is this ball anyway?!" Mr. Loudmouth interjected.

"70 000 000 Jenny?! That much?! How the hell can I find the money within that time?!" I yelled in shock. That is one hell of a number!

"I told you, in the end, everything comes down to money." Mr. Loudmouth said with a triumph look.

"No, you never told me that," I said with my poker face causing him to grunt in frustration.

"Thanks for the help." I thanked Pokkle as I ignored Leorio grumbling.

"Okay, let me know if anything comes up. This is my e-mail address. Bye." Pokkle closed his laptop and ran off leaving us with his e-mail address.

"Bye!"

"See you!" We waved our hands at him, watching him leave out of sight.

But then, Leorio gasped in realization.

"Ah!"

"What?"

"We should have asked him to look up Kukuroo Mountain." Mr. Loudmouth had his shoulder slumped.

"That's right." Gon said with a hint of disappointment.

"It's okay. As Chairman Netero was saying, we are all Hunters now. It's a bad idea to let other Hunters know what you're doing. We can look it up ourselves." Kurapika said and the two boys scratched the back of their heads.

"Gon-kun." Another person called out to us. Or rather it's just Gon this time. Turning our heads, we found Satotz-san standing nearby.

"Satotz-san!" Gon ran towards him.

Satotz-san handed him his Hunter license and borrowed Gon for a moment. With that, the rest of us left him with the First Phase examiner and head towards the lobby.

When all four of us were gathered in the lobby, we circled around a computer available and Kurapika's the one in charge of handling it.

"First, let's look up Kukuroo Mountain." Mr. Loudmouth suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Kukuroo mountain... There it is." Kurapika's fingers danced around the keyboard when he finally found what we're searching for.

"Kukuroo mountain. A 3722-meter high mountain, in Dentora region of Republic of Padokea." He read the information stated on the screen.

"The Republic of Padokea? Never heard of it? Where is it?" Loudmouth asked.

"Hold on," Kurapika said as he typed the keyboard again.

"I'll bring up a map. This is the Republic of Padokea. It should be found. It appears to be a stable country. It allows ordinary tourist." A map appeared on the screen and Kurapika explained where it is.

"That's where we'll find Killua?" Gon asked as he looked at the screen.

"Yay! We can finally meet him!" I clapped my hands in excitement.

"By airship, it will take three days to reach... When do we leave?" Kurapika wondered.

"Today!"

"Right now!"

Gon and I exclaimed at the same time with a hint of eagerness.

"Yeah, no objection from me!" Loudmouth agreed.

"Understood. Then, I'll order tickets."

After that final click, I thought everything would turn out well. But, the universe just loves proving me wrong, doesn't it?

Here we are, trapped in a traffic jam.

"What going on here? We've been stuck in one place forever." Mr. Loudmouth complained.

"This won't do, we'll be late for our flight," Kurapika said with a hint of anxiousness as he stared at the watch in the cab.

While Mr. Loudmouth was bickering with the cab driver, I noticed Gon was in deep thoughts.

What could he be thinking at this time?

But then, an idea flashed in my head. I bet Gon must be thinking the same thing as his head jerked up and turned to face me with the same excitement on his face.

Kurapika and Loudmouth only stared at us with a clueless expression.

At last, we found ourselves running beside the road with smiles plastered on our faces.

"Hooray!"

"Yahoo!"

"Hey, guys! Do you realize how far away the airport is?" Loudmouth complained.

"Why? Can't handle a few meters away?" I taunted him with a smirk while running beside Gon. Of course, I earned a scowl from him that made me giggle in response.

"I want to rescue Killua as soon as humanly possible!" Gon looked at the two behind us with determination shined in his topaz eyes.

"You bet, he still owes me something after all!" I looked at him and nodded in agreement.

"Fine, you win." Loudmouth sighed in defeat as he continued running behind us.

"This reminds me of the Hunter Exam," Kurapika recalled with a smile.

"That's right!"

"This is nothing compared to the Hunter Exam."

"You got that right!"

"Okay, race you to the airport! Losers have to buy dinner!" I dashed forward.

"Hey, no fair! You got an early head start!" Gon pouted as he followed me from behind. We laughed all the way along the race as the moment we shared will last a lifetime.

With that, we set off to the Republic of Padokea. Our destination is Kukuroo Mountain, where Killua's home is located. We will see him again no matter what it takes. Because he owes me something. Something so important to me.

**-End of Hunter Exam** **Arc-**

**Author's Note:**

> 【IMPORTANT NOTE】
> 
> Before you read this story, I'm just gonna give you a heads-up. This story will be according to the exact arc of the Hunter x Hunter 2011. So the chapters will probably reach 100th. If you are the type of reader who's willing to read it till the end, then it is most welcomed! But if you are the type who prefer to read a shorter version, then i don't think this story will be suitable for you... because it will sure as hell be a long story.
> 
> 【DISCLAIMER】
> 
> I do not own HunterXHunter and Dragon Ball, they are rightfully belong to Togashi Yoshiro and Akira Toriyama. However, the character that I created is rightfully belong to me.
> 
> All rights reserved. None of this work can be reproduced or transmitted in any way or form without full express permission from me (the author).
> 
> Basically, please don't copy this book in any way or form because that is illegal and it's a crime if you do that. It is also punishable by law. All rights reserved to me (the author) @pinktormaline.


End file.
